Something New
by OfficialGrimes
Summary: The story of Blake Carter and her remaining family as they roam the state of Georgia with a bunch of misfits. Join their adventure as Blake experiences chaos, loss, moral ambiguity and one hell of a complicated relationship.
1. Chapter 1

This will be a mature reading for audiences 18+. I own the OC's. I do not own anything of the Walking Dead! Please enjoy and criticisms are welcome! This is my first time writing! :)

**Chapter 1**

Blake strapped up her shoes laces, packed up a granola bar, water bottle, and a plastic bag in her frayed brown backpack and headed out to catch dinner.

"Blake, be careful out there. Are you sure you don't need help? It's not all-"

"No, Tan, just stay here. You need to rest up. You won't last long on a twisted ankle, and it won't heal if you keep pushin'"

"Blake-"

"Tanyon, no. You're useless until you can stand again. Let it go," Blake's voice boomed. Blake and her brother Tanyon have been hiding out at their small campsite in the trees of the Chattahoochee National Forest since the outbreak went global. Both her and her older brother were wired, but well stocked on food, meds, and clothes….for the meantime. Stepping out into the wilderness from the abandoned RV, Blake hiked through the dry brush of the forest, her boots crushing the dried leaves and sticks every step. She felt guilty raising her voice to her brother, but she was on edge. How couldn't she be? Just a few weeks since her brother had passed away. The memory flickered in Blake's mind but she immediately tucked all her thoughts away; she had a mission. Blake sighed and continued her journey a few miles outside of the camp. With bow and arrow strapped on her back, she followed small tracks. "Maybe a rabbit," Blake said to herself.

She and her brother had enough canned goods and bags of snacks to last for a while. It wouldn't last forever though. It wasn't worth going through it all now if she can just hunt. It was either that excuse, or she wasn't going to admit she really needed the time to get her mind off things. In this new world, it was hard.

_SNAP!_

Blake twisted her head to the left as she heard the snapping of twigs. Blake prepped her bow and an arrow, walking inconspicuously through the dried out trees and their rather large roots. There it was, a male rabbit, maybe about six pounds if Blake eyed it correctly. The young woman, lined up the arrow with her next kill, her black leather fingerless gloves stretching across her hands and she prepped her fingers for release. As Blake was about to release the trigger, her dinner was claimed. Another arrow found its place in the rabbit's neck.

"What the hell?" Blake said aloud.

Out of the bushes walked an older looking man clad in long khakis and an olive green wifebeater. "Well, lookee here little brother. Looks like you killed enough food to feed half a grown man."

"If you don't like it, I'll take it off your hands. It was mine until you came out of no where. It's enough to feed a girl like me," Blake stated. Stepping out from her spot behind a tree.

"Well, hello sugar pie. You think this here your rabbit?" the older man replied with a grin that made Blake slightly uncomfortable.

"I've been tracking that rabbit since dawn, rule of the hunt, asshole, " Blake said as she grabbed the dead animal off the ground.

"There aint' no rules anymore, sweetheart," the man said as he gripped her arm tightly.

"Don't call me sweetheart, don't call me sugar pie," Blake spit back as she tried to yank her arm away from the man. Blake started to panic. Her brother wouldn't be able to hear her yells from here, nor get here fast enough if he even wanted.

"You should watch who you're talking to out here little lady, you never know when someone will snatch your pretty ass up and-"

"Merle!" another southern voice cut the tension as another man, a younger male, came into view behind the older man. "Let her be," he said.

"Little brother, this broad here is trying to steal your kill. You gonna let her get away with that? Huh?" Merle stated, yanking Blake forward to show the man who their problem was. Before much more could be said Blake made a move, biting the older man's bicep, breaking the skin.

"Ahh! Mother fucker!," Merle yelled, "You bitch!," he bellowed as he charged Blake once more.

"Merle! Leave her be," the man yelled again, this time stepping closer in case he had to intervene between the young woman and his brother, "we just started tracking that rabbit thirty minutes ago, she's been following it for hours, rule of the hunt," the man said, looking straight at Blake. "It's her's".

"You're kidding me! You're fucking kidding me," Merle started to say as Blake took off with the rabbit back into the woods.

Her heart was racing, she hasn't seen other alive, actually alive people in almost two weeks. Blake slowed her pace down and she leaned against a tree, catching her breath as she tried to calm the burning in her lungs. After catching up with her breathing, she took out a water bottle and took a few sips to cool the sensation in her throat, then took out the plastic bag. After removing the foreign arrow from her dinner, she put the rabbit corpse in the bag and packed it up along with the arrow. Blake threw on her backpack and began the trek back to the RV. She had a lot more to think about now; the loss of her one brother, her other injured brother, the living dead, and two rednecks who were camping out in their backyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Did they follow you back?" Tanyon asked, voice very serious.

"No, I don't think so. I just ran. The one guy wanted me to go, so I doubt they are going to track me." Blake said as she finished her story.

"This is exactly why you shouldn't be allowed out their on your own, Bea. You have no one to cover you and I can't even walk far enough or keep up with you yet. This is exactly why I think you should stay here till I can atleast move again, we need to-"

"-do this as a team. I know, Tanyon, I know. But, I can't just keep sitting in here with my thoughts."

The siblings remained quiet till Tanyon broke the silence.

"We always found peace out here…in the woods," Tanyon started as he looked at his swollen ankle resting on a cooler, "but the woods aren't the safe haven they once were. We don't know who is out there and we don't know whats out there. I shouldn't have let you go-"

"But, I'm fine-"

"And what about next time Bea, huh? What's going to happen if these assholes roll up and decide not to give you a second chance?"

"They aren't coming back, Tan." Blake said, voice very tense as she stood at the sink of the RV, blankly staring out into the trees of the forest. "You know, Tanyon…you know that I just can't sit in here. We're running low on water and we can't just sit here and wait for you to heal while there are things that need to be done. I can handle myself and you know that"

"It's a different world Bea," Tanyon said solemnly as he glanced his eyes up to his younger sister. "This world is dark, its brutal, Bea. Things aren't going to be the same-"

"You don't know that!," Blake interjected

"I can't lose you too. Not now. We need to stick together," Tanyon said, hoping to maybe knock some sense into his sibling.

"I know, Tan. I know," Blake agreed resentfully as she walked toward the door of the RV. "I know," she said one last time before pushing open the door and stepping back out into the Georgia forest. She headed to the fire pit she built upon arrival, and began the process of preparing their rabbit dinner.

The next day was a scorcher. Blake and Tanyon had sweat through the whole night and she was prepared to head down to the quarry to fetch water to boil.

Blake immediately regretted stepping into the muggy wilderness of Georgia as mosquitoes feasted on her skin and all kinds of nasty creatures buzzed past her ears. She grabbed two water buckets and made her way down to the quarry, bow and arrows strapped to her back. It was about a 15 minute walk from camp and Blake knew she could be back with water before her brother woke.

The walk down to the quarry was hot and muggy. The sun started creeping over the mountains. You don't appreciate the beauty of nature until you see just how brutal it can be. Blake shook her head of her thoughts and walked along the dirt to the water's edge. She sat upon a rock along the quarry, watching the water flow and appreciating the peace that it brought with it. Blake closed her eyes and listened to the slapping of the water and the quietness of the forest. She didn't hear screams, she didn't hear the moans, she didn't here gunshots…..It was just peace.

_CRICK!_

Blake immediately snapped out of her peaceful state and snatched up her bow and arrow, lining up her vision with the tress behind her as she waited to see what was on the other side. The bushes rustled and out came a man.

"Huh. Didn't think I'd see you 'round here no more. My dumbass brother didn't scare ya enough?"

Blake slowly lowered her bow and arrow, "Are you alone?" she asked the man that saved her from that giant jackass yesterday.

"Yea... I ain't even gonna be here long." the man said as he walked to the edge of the quarry and filled the canteens.

"Are you staying close to here?" Blake asked, concerned if her camp and these brothers were in close proximity of each other.

"What's it to you, huh? Scared we gonna come raping and pillaging your camp. Nah, we ain't like that." The man said, once again silent.

Blake stared at the man, he was dressed in baggy denim and an old beat up shirt with a denim sleeveless jacket with wings on the back. He had short hair, he wasn't anything special. But, he was very intriguing to Blake.

"I just wanted to see if you had a camp," Blake said in hopes that he didn't get the vibe she was nervous about him and his brother. The man continued to remain silent. Blake sighed and continued watching the quarry, keeping this mysterious man in her peripheral.

"What' s your name?" she finally asked, wanting to break the tension she was feeling. She doubt he felt it, but she needed to break the ice. He remained silent, dipping another canteen into the cool water. A few moments later he spoke.

"Ya know, my brother was pretty pissed last night. He didn't think the alive ones were skin eaters too," he said, still not looking at her, and still filling his canteens.

"Well, he fucked with me, and I wasn't taking it," Blake said, wondering why she got so defensive.

"Well, that was stupid of ya. We aren't murderers, so you're lucky it was just us you mouthed off too. Merle ain't scared to hit a girl who runs her trap," the man said as he finally turned his head to make eye contact with the girl.

"Yeah. Thanks for the advice," Blake muttered, finally growing annoyed with the conversation. She was ready to drop it when the man finally spoke up again.

"Are you with a camp at all?" he asked.

"I'm not telling till you tell me. And I also would like a name, please," Blake said as she turned her head to face the man completely, finally noticing his piercing eyes and the defined muscles of his arms. The man remained silent again for a long bit when Blake finally convinced herself he wasn't talking to her anymore.

"It's just me and my brother. No camp." He said facing down. It remained silent for a few long moments when he finally said, "Names Daryl…Dixon. You?," he asked as he packed up his canteens and threw his crossbow over his back.

"It's just me and my brother too. I'm Blake…. Carter." Daryl gave her a nod and started walking back to the edge of the forest.

"Well, be smart. Stop mouthing off to strangers. You'll get yourself killed," he said as he disappeared back into the woods.

Blake stared at the tree line for a little bit longer than she liked to admit. The sun finally made its way over the mountains, shining its rays on the water when she finally decided to fill up her buckets and walk back to camp


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Hope you are enjoying this story so far. Still trying to get a hand on how to do this all this story telling! Review please! Here is Chapter 3:**

**Chapter 3**

When Blake returned to camp her brother was already milling around. Tan still had a bit of a limp. "Tan, grab a seat. What do you need?" she asked. She predicted he was going to say no.

"Nah. I'm good, I'm fine. Just going through what we have? The heat is really going to mess up a bit of our food supply. I wouldn't even suggest we drink or use this milk anymore; it'll curdle," he said as he put two cans of condensed milk in a black garbage bag.

"Not all of it though, right?" Blake asked nervously.

"No, not all of it, thank god. We have a lot of rice and pasta to last a bit. I think we can push it on the canned fruit too. I definitely wouldn't trust the milk. Oh! And of course your favorite…" Tan turned around to face her with his hands full. "Ramen!"

"I hate you," Blake said to her brother jokingly, knowing he knew that she hated Ramen noodles. Ramen was her diet for three years in college. Blake stared at the Ramen and finally felt a wave of emotion wash over her. All her friends, professors, all the work she had done….was gone. What she would give to live on a Ramen and soda diet again. She thought she was struggling to survive then.

Tan noticed the brightness leave her hazel eyes as he put the Ramen back. He limped over to her and pulled her in for a hug. Blake relaxed into her brother's arms as he stroked her back. This was all the family she had left and she swore to herself to keep them together as long as possible.

"We'll be ok," he said to her. Blake knew he wanted to believe it but wasn't so sure

"I know, Tan," she said as she gave her brother one final squeeze. "Enough of this mushy shit, lets make some breakfast," Blake said as she let go of her brother and moved to the bed of their truck. She picked up the Ramen noodles and said, "Here's to Ramen noodles, for always being a reliable source of food." She grabbed two packages and went to the pit to make a college breakfast.

It had been a couple days of milling around the camp and hunting for Blake and Tan. Tan's ankle was doing a lot better, he was going hunting with Blake now that he could walk. She didn't let him push it though, he couldn't make it too far yet.

Blake and Tan returned back to camp late afternoon. Tan had a long day on his feet and was starting to limp once more. Blake sat him down by the campfire on their lawn chair and helped him elevate his foot.

"Bea? Do you mind grabbing me some water from the bucket please?," he asked with big puppy dog eyes

"You are so needy," Blake said as she jokingly rolled her eyes and made her way to the water bucket. "God dammit," Blake announced.

"What's wrong?" Tan said as he turned in the chair.

"Some animals knocked over the water buckets. We have to remember to keep these inside. I hope one of those assholes gets caught in my snares," Blake said as she picked up the two buckets.

"Where are you going," Tan asked. "It's going to be getting dark soon. You shouldn't be going out alone," he said as he began to stand up from the lawn chair. He was a bit wobbly once he put pressure on his foot but Blake was there by his side immediately

"Tan, the sun isn't setting for another hour and a half at least. I'm just running to the quarry. I'm going to take the other route on the way down to check the snares, but I'll be on the normal trail on my way back," Blake said as she began to pack her brown knapsack.

"Bea, you know this doesn't make me comfortable," Tan said.

"I know. I know it doesn't. But you pulled your weight today and now you need to rest. We don't want to re-damage your ankle or we're going to be stuck in this suck-ass RV forever," Blake said.

Tan took a deep breath and started making a fire for the night. "Yeah, I guess" he said. "You know I hate this, right? I know you're right also," he paused. "Holler' if you need me. I'll wobble my way down," he said with a smile. Blake gave her brother a hug and a kiss on the cheek before her departure.

Blake stomped through the brush of the forest, grateful that the sun was going to be setting soon. Thank god for the shade of all the tress or she would have melted. With bow and arrow on her back and her knapsack she stopped at her snares. _Nothing_. Blake said to herself. She continued her journey to the quarry and stopped when she saw a familiar pair of wings.

Blake watched him from a distance as he sat on the bank of the quarry, his crossbow at his side. She took one step forward and got her shirt caught on a bush. Daryl immediately turned around with his crossbow aimed at her.

"Oh. It's you. Almost put an arrow in ya face," Daryl said as he threw his crossbow back on his back.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," Blake said as she moved closer to him. Daryl's eyes squinted at her as she walked towards him. Daryl watched her suspiciously as she moved closer to the bank of the quarry. "How's your week been," she asked as she slid off her socks and boots and rolled up her green denim. She waited for a response and ducked the bucket under water. Blake looked behind her to catch Daryl looking at her ass.

When they made eye contact Daryl coughed and answered her question, "Uh- been alrigh' I guess. Haven't seen any walkers in over a week." Blake finished up getting the water and made her way back to land.

"Yeah. Same. The most peace I've felt since this whole thing hit," Blake said.

"There's no such thing as peace anymore," Daryl said, his eyes suddenly seeming sunken and agitated.

"The whole world could be chaos around you, put as long as there is peace in your heart, that's all that really matters," Blake said as she patted her feet and legs with a rag in her backpack.

"That's some stupid shit," Daryl said and Blake flinched at his words.

"Yeah. I guess. A lot of what we have to deal with is some stupid shit," Blake said as she strapped on her boots roughly. "Doesn't mean you have to sit around and wallow in the horror around you. You might as well be dead if you think that way," she said. Daryl didn't respond to her. He was about to tie up a line of squirrels to his belt loop and head out before Blake stopped him.

"Hey…Daryl?" she asked

"What," he answered gruffly, ready to move on.

"I never thanked you for the other day. For the rabbit and having control over your brother," she said. Blake felt her cheeks turning a little red and thought it best she bend over to get her bow and arrow.

"Yeah. Sure," Daryl said, his eyes softening. Nobody ever really thanked him for anything. Maybe when he paid hookers and shit, but nothing as genuine as how Blake was thanking him right now.

"It really did mean a lot. My brother would have been devastated if something happened to me while he was injured," Blake added. "He's the only family I got left," she said as she finished off the sentence. Not understanding why she was feeling emotional around Daryl.

"My brother is an asshole but hes all I got too. ," he said, his shoulders seeming to relax a bit more as stayed rooted to his spot.

"Is it still just you and him? Have you found any newcomers?" Blake asked.

"No. It's just me and him still. Haven't seen nobody in these forests. Didn't think nobody else would want to come up here," Daryl said, immediately looking uncomfortable.

"Well, it's nice knowing the only neighbors I have now-a-days," Blake said with a smile. Daryl caught sight of her nice white teeth and responded, "Yeah. Hopin' it stays that way. I don' need to be watchin' out for too many people."

Blake looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Daryl started to feel awkward again and then immediately wanted to back out of the conversation. He started to take some steps back.

"Stay safe." Daryl said as he turned away.

"Wait!," Blake announced, Daryl turned around and faced her once more as she strapped on her fingerless gloves. "Maybe I'll see you around?" she asked.

"Maybe. Can't garuntee nothin' now a days." Daryl replied quietly.

"Yeah. I guess. Well…bye Daryl." Blake said to him one last time before turning away to face the quarry to grab her water buckets. By the time Blake turned around, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to post another chapter today! Yay! I'm not good with geography so if my knowledge of the land is off, my bad. Let me know what you think! Enjoy Chapter 4.

ilovebotdf111 : I really appreciated your kind words! I hope the other chapters and future chapters will keep you thinking the same thing! Thank you thank you!

**CHAPTER 4**

Blake and Tanyon have been camping out for a couple weeks now in the forest. They had very rare encounters with the dead. Food wasn't too much of a concern just yet, but soon all they were going to be living off of was game and water. The pasta was running a bit low and they were down to their last few cans of assorted fruits. Blake had been marking the days on the inside of the RV. It was almost her birthday from what she knew; her 21st. But it also meant, in a few more months the woods were going to be scarce for food. Hopefully, things will be better by then.

Tanyon was up and about again. He got stronger every day since the accident and was soon back to his strong self. Tan was sitting near the RV sharpening their knives for when they were out hunting, or for killing the undead. "Bea! Come on over here and check this out." Blake stepped out of the RV and walked over to Tanyon. "You can skin any animal in these woods, now," Tanyon announced with pride as he held up Blake's hunting knife, cleaned and sharpened.

"Damn. This looks sweet Tanyon," Blake held the knife in her hands, inspecting it's design along the handle and the now razor sharp blade. "I might just have to go and try this out." Blake said as she sheathed her knife and grabbed her brown bag.

"Bea. You are always leaving. Where are you going?" Tanyon said, "I know you aren't going to test out the knife."

Blake had been getting bombarded with questions every time she wanted to leave the camp for the past two weeks. It was getting extremely aggravating getting questioned every time she wanted to go for a walk. "Tanyon, can you stop?"

"Stop what?" Tanyon said without even looking up at her.

"Questioning my whereabouts. This isn't high school anymore. You're not mom and dad. I always come back. Just let me do what I have to do," Blake said, getting angry at herself for getting so easily annoyed at her brother. She loved him to death but god, sometimes he was a little too protective.

"You know how I feel Blake, we need to stick together. You can't just keep wandering off. What are you going to look at? The skyline? It's a graveyard, Bea," Tanyon said. His words punching Blake right in the gut, she turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

"It's not the reason I leave, Tan," Blake said, her voice very tight.

"Then what is it, Bea?" he pleaded.

"I…I guess I'm just looking. I don't know what for. I want to find survivors, anybody to help us move along." She said, her back to her brother, her head hanging down.

"You saw how people were in the streets, Bea…Everyone is a different person now. I don't have to meet other people to know that they have changed. You've changed. I've changed. Some people will change for the worst. People will do anything to stay alive, to keep their families alive; even if its at the expense of others," Tanyon said sadly. "The world is a different place and we are just going to have to evolve with it."

"Exactly, Tan. The world keeps turning, and there's nothing we can do about it. That's why I'm making the most of my time, right now. And right now, I want to go for a walk. I won't wander off too far. Please, the farthest I'll go is the quarry. I'll be back before dusk," Blake said as she looked at her watch.

"Ok, Bea. Listen, I know you love your bow and arrows but please, for my sanity, just take this," Tanyon said as he stood and walked over to Blake. From his back he pulled out his Ruger and presented it to Blake. "Please take it. I know you know how to use it—"

"Tan-" Blake interrupted

"No. Blake! No debate. You want to go out there? Fine. I really can't stop you and I wont force you. But for the love of Christ, just take the gun. I have spares in the RV, please. If you have problems, I'll hear the gun. If you need to scream for help, do so. I'll come running. I promise," Tanyon said as he put the revolver in Blake's hands.

Blake looked up at him and said, "You really are a pain in the ass," as she shoved the revolver in the waistband of her pants.

"You're way worse than me, kid. Now get outta here so you'll be back before the sun goes down. Go. Before I change my mind and lock you in the RV," Tanyon spoke.

"Fine, fine. I'm going. Love you," she said as she made her way off the campsite.

"Love you too, sis. Be safe," Tanyon said as his sister vanished into the brush of the Georgia trees.

It had been a couple weeks since Blake last saw Daryl at the quarry. Every other day she would try and make a journey to the water to see if he was there. He never was, and every time she was disappointed. She didn't understand why she had this urge to talk with Daryl, he wasn't even that much of a talker. He was very interesting…he was a mystery.

Blake arrived to the quarry not too much later after leaving the campsite. When she stepped out of the forest she felt her shoulders slumped. She thought today was the day. She sighed and walked to the shore, deciding to dip her toes in the cool blue water. She made her way over to the rocks and started to remove her boots and socks. She kept the Ruger and her bow close to her side as she finally felt the cool fresh water lap at her red toes. Blake wondered if there would ever be a day where she could get her nails done. She saw the chips of the red polish flaking from her nails. It pained her to look at it, as it seemed to symbolize the flaking of her life pre-apocalypse. Blake hung her head down and felt a ton of emotions wash over her. Everything really started to hit her even harder. She and her brother were all alone, the only people she actually had found had disappeared. Who knew where they were, if they were alive or dead. Her parents were gone, her brother, Carl ,gone too. Her friends, her job, her dreams, all gone. She could never live a normal life now; not after what she had seen in downtown Atlanta.

_Dammit Bea. Stop being a pussy. Accept the fact that things are changing…and definitely stop sitting around and crying about it or you're going to drive yourself crazy. _Blake stood up from her spot by the water and made her way to her brown knapsack. Picking it up to sit on the rock, she started rummaging through the few supplies she kept on her. Blake took out a map she found near the entrance of the trail and started skimming over it. She scanned the map for a few minutes and found just a few miles West from this location was another quarry. It was worth checking out. Maybe she could find a better campsite, just to keep her and her brother moving along if it came down to it. Attached to Blake's belt loop and hidden in her pocket was a compass. She took it out and ran her fingers over the engravings. Blake flipped it back over, and started heading West.

Blake had been walking for about an hour when she finally found herself coming across the quarry. She breathed a sigh of relief, happy that she was able to use the compass to her advantage and still not get herself lost. Blake then heard the sound of laughter and splashing. Blake's heart began to race.

_People. _

But, not just adults, kids. She could hear children laughing.

_Survivors. Children made it out of the city._

Blake wanted to run to them, wanted to talk to parents, immediately wanting to seek refuge but knew that she couldn't do that. Blake instead observed from a distance making sure to watch her back so there weren't any surprises and keeping an eye on the quarry. As she moved through the forest she got a better view. There were women and the once laughing children were being led back up the side of the quarry.

The remaining folk, the women, started laughing as they cleaned laundry when a big bulky man strolled up to them from the bed of a station wagon. With a cigarette in his mouth he said something to the ladies when a young blonde woman then threw some wet clothes into the man's arms. The man threw the clothes back in her face and a slight quarrel ensued until Blake watched the man strike a small short-haired woman across the face.

Blake was stunned. She wanted to run. If this was how the men in this group acted, then definitely for her sake…. and her brother's, she was not going to put herself in that position. Her and Tan were better off on their own. As she went to turn away, a shorter, well-built man with dark hair came hustling through the trees toward the commotion. He walked with power in his strides and grabbed the abusive man by his button up and dragged him away from the ladies. He then started to throw punches. Punch after punch. Blake couldn't hear the words that were being spoken; but from the stunned faces, the wails of the woman who was struck, and the cracking of bone she knew she didn't want to see much more. Blake wanted to hurry back to camp and talk to her brother.

_There were survivors. _But was it worth the risk checking them out. She thought maybe it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Here is chapter 5! Again, I only own the OC's! This is just a deririvative work!

**Chapter 5**

"How many of them were there?" Tanyon asked.

She could tell he was really peeved about the fact that she wandered miles off without telling him. Yeah, it was stupid, admittedly. She got back about thirty minutes after the sun went down. But she had to do something. It wasn't all that horrible of a trip anyways. She was able to catch dinner on the way back. The snares even managed to snag a rabbit. She wasn't good at putting snares together, it was usually her brother Carl who set those up. Blake shook her head of the memories and continued her story.

"There were at least three kids, maybe four women and then the two guys. Something around that. I didn't stay for very long, I didn't want to stick around. Plus a camp with women and children, that seems promising doesn't it?" Blake asked.

"It means they have something to lose. Which means they'll do whatever it takes to keep them selves together and alive. They have kids. Family comes first. Also, for the short amount of time you were there it seems the majority of the behavior was violent," Tanyon responded. The wheels were obviously turning in his head with the thought that there were more survivors a few miles off.

"But I just don't feel this group is that horrible. I was freaked out, yeah. But, at the same time this guy from the trees beat the shit out of him for slapping this woman. He wasn't tolerating it. Which means he's a protector, has some morals," Blake said. Tanyon remained quiet. "I think we should check them out. They must have a camp not too far off. Maybe we could watch from a distance for a day and see how they operate. Then we can introduce ourselves."

"Bea, I don't know about that. There are two of us and we already know we are outnumbered if something were to go wrong," Tanyon said, his eyes still facing the ground, stroking his chin in thought.

"We can't be alone forever, Tan," Blake said, finally getting her brother to snap his brown eyes up to her. He remained silent for a few more moments.

"We'll need a plan. We have to be smart. We can't come strolling into their territory because we know we are out-manned. But they probably know their land well. Better than us, which means the perimeter around the camp and probably a mile out are a danger zone in case their scouting or looking for food too," Tanyon plopped down on a chair and rubbed his face. "About how far away is this quarry?"

"Maybe about five miles. It's about a half mile to our quarry, and then maybe another four and half miles West from there. We could get there in a couple hours if we aren't rushing. I suggest we leave at dawn, it will give us time to get there and spy before dark, and also to give us some spare light to hunt while we are checking out the area. Who knows what kinda catch they might have over there. We'll bring the tents too and stay close by for the night," Blake said as she grabbed her knapsack and began to pull out the map she was following earlier in the day. She laid it out on the forest floor next to Tanyon. "We're here, and they're there," she said as she pointed to the two locations on the map.

Tanyon observed the map and said, "The camp shouldn't be too far from this spot then. If you came from the East they obviously aren't coming from there because you would have noticed something. Their camp has to be bigger than what you saw, especially if three kids were being led away from all those other adults. If the kids were just playing in the water I'm assuming their camp can't be too far off from that quarry. Unless they're stupid." Tanyon said as he once again started stroking his chin. Blake agreed with everything he said. She can't believe he was so easily on board with this. She sighed, _I wonder if this means he'll be a pain in the ass on the way there tomorrow._

"We'll leave at dawn," Tanyon said as he stood up from the chair and started walking to the RV. "Come on sis," he waved Blake over once he got to the door, "I have a canned fruit cuisine waiting for us inside. We should get rest shortly after because tomorrow is going to be long as fuck," he said. The RV door shut behind him.

Blake sighed and smiled. She got up from her knees on the forest floor. She grabbed her maps and knapsack and started to make her way back to the RV. Blake hoped the camp was worth the trouble; they had nothing better to do anyways.

Just before the Georgian sunlight broke through the trees of the forest, Blake and Tanyon were doing their final lock down of supplies. Tanyon locked up belongings in his SUV under the seats. Blake hid the dwindling supply of food in the camper, hoping nobody came running across their stuff while they were gone.

Blake finished tying up her boots and grabbed her bow and knapsack, which was filled with some bottles of water, granola bars, extra arrows and other little things that they might need if they get stuck out there longer than anticipated.

"I checked the snares about thirty minutes ago. They seem to be in good shape. You did a good job," Tanyon said. I looked up at him and smiled as he wiped his hands on a rag he kept in his pocket. " We should head out shortly. We could use every minute of daylight today."

"Ok. Sounds good. I'm basically ready, everything's stashed away," Blake said. Tanyon threw on his big hiking pack that carried their tents for the night and other belongings. "Are you sure your ready to hike this—"

"Let's get a move on before I change my mind," he said as he started to make his way through the forest. Blake stared at where he just disappeared and grabbed her belongings and they set out on their mission.

By the time they were about a mile out from the quarry, Blake suggested they take a quick water break before they finished out their quest. About now they were going to start to being more cautious. The living dead weren't their only worries.

Tanyon set his big pack down on the ground with a thud as Blake went through her bag for two water bottles. Tossing a bottle to her brother, Blake perched on a log. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until half the bottle was gone. She closed the cap and tried her best to forget the bottle was there so she could conserve. On the other hand, Tanyon had gone completely still. He was paused at the cap as he intently listened to their surroundings. He stood up.

"What is it?" Blake whispered to her brother. Her heart started to pound when her brother gave her a look. That look was all too familiar. She snagged up her bow and arrows and prepped one in her fingers. She took in her surroundings as well, finally hearing the crunching of stumbling feet and low moans. She stole another look at her brother, he looked at her and put up all five fingers. _Five walkers. _

Blake quietly made her way to her brother to get his view when she could begin to smell the rotting flesh heading their way. "We need to do this fast and quietly before anymore hears, or anybody," Tanyon said before pulling out his large hunting knife. "Cut in front of them and take out those three, I'll get the slackers in the back."

Blake hated leaving her brother's side during moments like this. This was when she supported the _we stick together as a team _mantra. But she knew they couldn't take out five walkers if the rotters happened to gang up on them. Blake just nodded to her brother. She made her way through the forest to cut off the three dead heads while Tanyon distracted the back two. Blake didn't want to drag too much attention to herself in case their were more lingering far behind this small group. "_PSSSSTTT!_ Over here you fucks," Blake whispered harshly as she got their attention and they started to break for their next meal.

Blake lined up her bow and was able to take out the first two before she clumsily tripped over an extended tree root. Panicking she went to reach for her bow and arrow and hurriedly lined it up and released. "FUCK!" she said as she had missed and nailed the deathly woman in the shoulder. Blake had no time to reload when the woman finally approached her body. She was trying to scoot back as the walker came down to clamp on it's next meal. Blake pulled out her hunting knife and let the rotting woman plunge onto the blade.

Dark black ooze drooled onto Blake's neck as other matter splattered on her maroon sportswear tanktop. Blake immediately swung herself out from underneath the walker and hurriedly sat up next to a tree. She took the hem of her shirt and brought it up to her face to get the gore off. Her hands shook as she tried to slow her breathing and get herself together. _I hate having these close calls_, Blake thought as she finally stood up. She gathered her arrows and swallowed her fear. She took deep breaths as she pulled arrows out of the skulls of the other two walkers.

Blake wiped the arrows on her now bloodied shirt and made her way back to her and Tanyon's things. Tanyon was waiting for her, pack on his back wanting to move on. He was spattered in blood also and looked a little pale. "Was that shitty for you too?" he asked.

Blake just nodded her head and grabbed her things, wanting to get a move on before any more dead heads wanted to make an appearance.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is a little longer than usual! I do not own any of The Walking Dead, just the OC's! Thanks so much, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Blake and Tanyon found a small spot in a Forest Ranger's cabin to stash their big belongings. She would have gone inside, but it seemed that the Forest Ranger and his friends didn't made it out of the shack. With a gag Tanyon turned around and advised that she give him anything she wanted away. There was no reason for him to be carrying their huge overnight pack, possibly making noise while they were checking out this group. With the tents and sheets and the newly hunted rabbits stashed for later usage, Tanyon grabbed Blake's pack leaving her with her bow and arrows, a hunting knife, and the switch blade she hid in her boots.

"Okay. Go over this map with me again," Tanyon said as he pulled out the map Blake used yesterday from his back pocket.

"Okay, yesterday I was here at this end of the quarry and the women and children were on the other side, I was looking down from the top," Blake started as she pointed to the spots on the map. "Here was where that one guy came from before he started clockin' the wife-beater but before all that occurred the children were escorted up the hill, which I'm assuming is here," Blake pointed to another spot, "by a skinny brunette woman."

"Okay. So do you agree that it's safe to assume that she led the kids back to a camp that's probably at the top of that hill?," Tanyon asked.

"It's worth a shot. I wouldn't want to bring children with me too far away from a campsite. They looked really young," Blake said as she started off into the trees with her pack. "Might as well check it out. We'll stay on this side of the quarry and make our way closer."

Tanyon nodded and followed her as they made their way through the woods till they finally approached the quarry. There definitely weren't as many people as yesterday. Looking down at the clear water Tanyon and Blake saw two blonde women in a canoe fishing. "I recognize them. They were out here yesterday doing laundry. I think that one woman was trying to stand up to the wife-beater," Blake said as she peered down. Blake was about to continue walking when Tanyon grabbed Blake over her mouth and pulled her away to a tree and put up his hand for her to stay there.

_Maybe more walkers_, she thought as she unsheathed her hunting knife. Tanyon was a few trees over, waiting to see what was coming.

"No. This can't happen anymore, Shane. Rick is back. He came back! What happened between us….we can't talk about it or think about it. It's over."

"How can you say you didn't feel something too? We had a connection, we were doin' gre-"

"My husband is back" snarled a woman's voice. Blake peered around the tree and saw a man and a woman, obviously in a heated argument. "And even if I felt the same way, what would you expect me to do about it now? My husband is back, Carl has his father back, what do you expect me to do? Just walk away from what I have with Rick?"

Blake's heart began to slow down a bit as she realized that the two survivors weren't paying much attention to their surroundings. Blake peered a little bit and was able to catch the face of the man who knocked out the wife-beater. He was running his hand through his dark hair and looking at the ground. Right in front of him was the brunette woman, the leader of the children. Blake looked over at her brother who put his finger up to his lip.

The woman spoke again. "That's what I thought. This ends here and now," the woman said as she spun on her heels and headed back where they came. The man continued to stand there for a few moments and then Blake turned around again to stand behind the tree; shielding herself from his searching eyes. She stared straight ahead and tried to hold her breath and not move a muscle. Tanyon peered around the tree himself. He gave Blake the ok. _Clear._ Blake sent him a thumbs up as they made our way back into the open.

"You always had better ears than me, bro. I would've walked right into that little argument," Blake laughed as she approached her sibling.

"Yeah. You were always the one talking when we were younger, you never listened to nothin'," Tanyon teased as they sheathed their hunting knives. Blake punched him in the arm. Before she could react the butt of a gun cracked Tanyon on the back of the head. She grabbed her bow and aimed an arrow.

"Don't even think about it, Miss"

"Put your weapon down," the voice calmly, but sternly said.

"I'm not puttin' down nothin'," she said, stealing a glance at her brother and seeing he was still breathing

"Why are you watching us? Don't think I didn't see you milling around here yesterday," the man said as he continued pointing his gun at her, inching a bit closer. Blake took a step back, arrow locked in between his eyes.

"We didn't come to cause your group harm," Blake started, "I see you have women and children. We were checking you guys out, wanted to see you before you saw us," she answered honestly.

"I'm willing to have a calm discussion with you if you put the bow down," the man started to say.

"There is nothing calm about you comin' and knocking my brother the fuck out," Blake gritted through her teeth. _Was this guy serious?_

"Listen, instead of killin' eachother we can change the course of this conversation. I have people. They can check out your brother, but I'm going to need your full cooperation. You're the one watchin' us. You're on my camps turf, I'm not afraid to put you down if I feel you're a threat," the dark haired man said as he eyed her and the bow, slowly lowering his gun. Very slowly.

Blake had to think. This was the man from yesterday's incident. He seemed good around the kids and didn't cause harm to the woman he was just talking too. Either way, killing each other wasn't going to fix this. He was right. _God dammit,_ she thought. If this didn't end up well Tanyon was going to be pissed…he was already going to be in a whole world of hurt when he woke up.

The man continued to stare Blake down when through the tree's she started to see the branches move signaling an approaching threat. Coming up behind the dark haired man came a walker and without thinking twice she turned slightly and let the arrow fly, killing the walker. The man turned quickly and watched as the walker slid down the tree. He quickly turned back to Blake who was already prepped with another arrow in her bow.

"Get someone to help my brother, please. Now." She said her emotions almost getting the best of her.

"Alright. Take it easy. How many people are with you?," the man asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? " Blake questioned, "Get help for my brother before the rest of your camp finds out how many I got." She prayed he didn't call her bluff.

"Okay. Relax, I will get somebody to help your brother," the man unhappily shoved his gun back into his holster and put his hands up slowly making his way to the edge of the cliff. "Andrea! Amy! Need a little help over here, do you mind?" he called out to the two blondes still fishing. Immediately, the two started canoeing over to the shore and got out. An extremely tense and stressful five minutes later that blondes showed up, halting immediately when they saw Blake and then her unconscious brother.

"Shane? What's going on?" the older blonde piped up.

"This young lady and her brother were wandering around and I knocked him out. She would like that he got some medical attention of some sort, get him some advil for the headache that will come when he wakes up. We can put him in the RV till then," he said to them, "Amy, please take the head start to camp to let Dale know he's having company and Andrea, if you don't mind staying behind and escorting me and Miss here up to camp," he said. _Shane_. _I have to remember that._ As the younger blonde started making her way back to the camp, Shane also yelled, "Can you send Morales? I'm going to need help carrying this guy, he's not small," he said to her looking down at Tanyon.

"I can help you," Blake said, making her seriousness clear, "He's my brother," she added.

"Ok. Fine, well grab him under his other arm and lets get him up," Shane said.

After getting Tanyon up the hill, a large Spanish man came over and helped carry him to an RV. Blake took in her surroundings. There were quite a few people at this campsite. The kids were there, plus some, and a lot more men and women then she had seen yesterday. This was a fairly large camp. By the time they had reached the RV, Shane had given up his position to an older looking fellow with a fishing hat. Patting him on the shoulder and giving him a nod, Shane walked over to Blake. He put his hands on his hips and looked at the ground, then up at her. "Before we let you see your brother, I'd like to ask some questions. If you don't do anything stupid there shouldn't be any reason for us to hurt you. We just need your full cooperation."

Blake looked him in the eyes and safely assumed that there wasn't any malicious intent present in his eyes or his voice. "Ok," she agreed, "but after I want to see my brother. No questions asked."

"You got it, Miss…."

"Blake…Carter," she said looking at the man.

"Miss Carter, my name is Shane," he said sticking out his hand. She shook it reluctantly and quickly moved her hands back to her sides.

"Listen, see that young woman over there?," he asked pointing to the same thin brunette from earlier as she cut the hair of a young boy, maybe 10 years old. "She'll help you get cleaned up if you want. It looks like you ran into a bit of trouble out there," he commented, eyeing her bloodied shirt and face.

"Alright," Blake said as the two started to walk over to the pretty woman.

"Lori," Shane began, the woman snapped her head back and eyed him but immediately focused her attention on Blake. With a questioning look in her eye Shane answered her unspoken questions, "This is Blake. Blake this is Lori. I found her and her brother out in the woods. Do you mind helping her clean up a bit while I ask her a few questions?" he asked her. She nodded and looked up at Blake and smiled, "Nice to meet you Blake. I'll be back in a minute with a wet rag," and she stood up. Squeezing the shoulder of the young boy, he and her walked to the other side of camp.

"Alright Miss. Carter," Shane began, "Listen, to be honest, you should be happy you got this far. I saw you yesterday but couldn't track you down, I've been keeping my eye out for you because I need to keep these women and children safe. Now, would you mind telling me why you have been watching us?" he asked.

Blake looked up at him and wondered if she should tell the truth. She thought of her brother by himself in the strangers RV, and thought it best that she choose her words wisely.

"My brother and I wanted to scout ahead, see who our neighbors were. I had met two men a while back, but haven't seen them since. They could be dead for all I know. We wanted to see if there were any survivors, we barely made it out of Atlanta before they napalmed the whole fucking city," Blake said as she finally looked into Shane's eyes. "Listen, we are like you, we have no intent to harm unless you're a threat to us. Otherwise, we shouldn't have a problem here either," she finished.

"Are you and your brother on your own?," Shane asked, stepping a bit closer to her very eager for her to give an answer.

"I'm not comfortable with answering that question now, but be assured that who we are with will not cause any harm to your group either. We are good people, we don't hurt women and children," Blake bit.

"Well, what about the men," Shane pushed.

"Don't fuck with us, we don't fuck with you," Blake said. She was done with this conversation for now. Lori had finally made her way back over with a small pail and a wash rag before sitting down next to her.

"It's ok, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you, you have a bit of blood on your face. We try to have the kids not see too much as hard as it is. But, I'm sure you wouldn't want to see yourself right now either," she said, dipping the rag in the water with a smile. Blake scoffed a little and smirked. _Yeah, I probably look like I should be in a beauty pageant. _Blake took a liking to Lori due to her calm and kind words. She was very motherly.

"Alright," Shane said, obviously very stressed by Blake and Tanyon's unwelcomed appearance. After releasing a deep sigh Shane looked at Blake again. "Thank you, by the way. Didn't get a chance to tell ya," he said. "I was focusing on you…I could've got myself bit. Stupid," he said as he kicked the dirt under his booted feet.

"You're welcome. I can't watch anybody get torn apart," Blake replied, memories flashing in her mind. Shane seemed to have notice the change in her eyes and put a hand on her shoulder knocking her out of her thoughts. She jumped a bit from his touch.

"Sorry, but it's ok, I understand. Nobody wants that here either," Shane replied, the look in his eyes seeming as genuine as his voice. If Blake knew any better she would have thought this guy was really cute, but so far he wasn't making the cut since he knocked out her brother. _Fuck….Tanyon._

"I would like to see my brother now if we're done here," Blake pushed as Lori finally finished wiping the blood off her face.

"Listen, Miss Carter, you've already saved my life," Shane began, "I want to talk to your brother too and if you're willing to share with us who you're with, I'm sure the camp wouldn't mind adding more survivors to our numbers," he said. Lori looked at Shane then at Blake.

Blake nodded at him and unknowingly showed a slight smile. Shane smiled at her and touched her shoulder once more, she didn't flinch.

"Let's go see if your brothers awake," and Blake, Shane, and Lori made their way to the RV.


	7. Chapter 7

Decided to add another chapter tonight! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

The sun was setting by the time Tanyon started coming to. He groaned and brought his hand up to rub his face.

"Hey big brother, how's that headache," Blake asked as she started him pills Dale, the owner of the RV, had retrieved for her.

"Hurts like a bitch," Tanyon said as he rubbed the knot that formed on the back of his head, "What the hell happened?" He finally opened his eyes and looked around the RV. "Huh? You redecorate or something," he asked as he took the ibuprofen.

Blake chuckled at his question, "Not exactly," she said when she was interrupted.

"How's he doin?" Shane asked as he made his way into the backroom.

Tanyon saw him and immediately sat up straight.

"Who the hell is this?" he boomed as he stole a glance at Blake and looked back at the man in front of him.

"Tanyon, calm down," Blake began, "he helped us. He came up behind us in the woods, he's with the camp we were checking out."

"Christ sake," Tanyon said. He eyed Shane again. Shane decided it was the time to introduce himself.

"My name's Shane. I'm in charge of this camp. Like I told your sister earlier, we aren't going to hurt you. We just need full cooperation. I need to ask you a question or two," he finished, sticking his hand out.

Tanyon looked down at his hand and then acknowledged the gesture with a handshake. Tanyon looked up at his sister, giving her a _we'll talk about this later_ look then turned his attention back to the dark haired man in front.

"Your sister was telling me you guys barely made it out of Atlanta," Shane began.

"Yeah," Tanyon said, once again looking at Blake not very sure on what details she already gave this stranger. The tension was thick when Shane finally cut it.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the knot on your head," Shane said, "I have a lot of people to protect. I had seen your sister yesterday and then seeing her again with a partner….well, kind of through me for a loop. I took the necessary precaution to keep my people safe. I want to know whether you are with a larger group.," he paused for a moment, then looked over at Blake. "I already talked with your sister, and I'd say if you are as nice and trusting as she seems you should be the same. I can't just run off assumptions anymore," Shane finished, bringing his eyes back to Tanyon.

Tanyon looked at Blake and then Shane and nodded, "I understand. You were trying to protect your own. But don't think I won't do the same for mine. If you're a threat to me or my sister, I'll win.

Shane cocked his head to the side a bit and proceeded to nod his head, "Well, you won't have to worry about us. I'm sure things will work out just fine," he said, looking Tanyon in the eye.

"So you're the head of this camp?," Tanyon asked.

"Yes" he paused, "and my partner, but everyone steps in and does their part around here. We have a few of our own gone at the moment," Shane said as he looked back out the window, a quick flash of anger showing in his eyes, "but hopefully they'll be back soon," he finished.

Blake looked at her brother and then back at Shane and felt she needed to make this decision. You can't trust anybody if you don't take a leap of faith in the first place. "Me and Tanyon would like to be a part of this group, help around whenever we can," she said. Tanyon shot her a look before he looked down. She could see the wheels turning in his head.

"..and we would love to have you," Shane said, "but you still haven't answered my ques-"

"Yes, we're alone," Tanyon interrupted.

"Alright. I understand why you kept that secret. I do. But, if anyone has an inkling that you guys are fucking with us and you bring people to harm this group, I will kill you," Shane said as he looked between both Tanyon and his sister, "Both of you," he said as seriously as he could muster.

"Understood," Blake replied. Shane nodded once.

"Glad we made that clear, now the two lovely ladies you saw fishing before actually brought back quite a dinner. Come on out if you'd like to meet the group, I'm sure you guys are hungry," Shane finished and smiled. He then stuck his hand out again to Tanyon and said, "No hard feelings?,"

Tanyon looked up at him, still looking a little pissed about earlier, he gave his hand to Shane and said, "Guess we'll find out," then he stood up. Blake looked up at her brothers outstretched hand and grasped it, standing up to go outside.

The group ended up being really pleasant. Many welcomed Tanyon and Blake. Some were skeptical. Blake sat next to her brother and Shane around the fire with other members of the group. She and her brother were introduced to the two blondes, which confirmed Blake's suspicion of them being sisters; their names were Amy and Andrea. She was introduced to Lori's son, Carl, who was next to Dale. She met an older African-American woman named Jacqui and her friend Jim. They were all very sweet.

As Dale finished off a story about his watch, Blake picked at the last remaining bits of fish that Andrea and Amy had caught earlier today. It was so nice to have some meat that wasn't squirrel and rabbit. As people started to relax and enjoy the dwindling fire in front of them, some started to excuse themselves from their mini pow-wow. As Blake eyed the forest in front of her she swore she saw the bushes rustle. After staring for atleast another minute she was satisifed that there wasn't any danger, she then put her focus on Shane.

"Hey Shane, me and my brother hav-," before she could finish a blood curdling scream rang throughout the camp, setting everyone off like a bomb as panic and fear shot through their bodies. Blake immediately grabbed her bow from behind her and spun around loading an arrow between her fingers. Near the entrance of the RV was Amy, screaming as a walker ripped into her arm. Blake let go and pierced the walker with an arrow, but before she could reload another walker was already clamping down on Amy's neck. Andrea sprinted to her sisters aid.

"Get to the RV, now! Get the kids!," Shane yelled as pandemonium erupted in the small camp as walkers started stammering out of woods, attacking people she hadn't come to meet. Blake turned and saw her brother taking a walker down with his hunting knife and kicking another as he tried to yank his knife out of the newly punctured skull. _He must've left his gun in the RV, _she assessed as she took out another walker who was about to make Tanyon its next meal.

Blake made eye contact with her brother who was taking walkers out with his hunting knife. "Bea! I left my gun in the RV, I don't know how many I can take at once," Tanyon announced, with slight panic in his voice.

"Tanyon, get to the RV, help the kids! I have a better weapon, just let me do this from a distance," she yelled back to him. She took out a few walkers near him. Tanyon took out two more walkers before looking over at his little sister again. With a fierce look in her eyes she swiftly took out more walkers coming his way, making it a lot easier for him. As he saw his sister's eyes, he also met the eyes of the undead that were coming in from behind her.

"Bea! Behind you!," Tanyon belted as he finished off another walker about to dig into his flesh.

Blake turned around and reached for her quiver. _Fuck. None left._ Blake felt the dread attempting to take over her body when she realized she had used all her ammo. Blake moved away from the approaching jaws and made her way to her previous victim, pulling her arrow out with a squelching pop. She turned around and realized how quickly the walkers had reached her, she stepped back and tripped over the falling corpse.

She screamed as the walker came down to rip into her, she rammed the arrow into the side of its skull before it took a bite. The walker fell onto Blake with a heavy weight. Blake was just getting the female walker off of her when it's friend fell to its knees next to Blake's leg. _This is it._ She thought. This was the end of her life, so soon. She felt the head drop onto her leg and she screamed. She felt no pain. Looking over the shoulder of the walker on top of her she saw an arrow sticking out of the back of its skull. She breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

She breathed heavily as she lifted the rotting corpse off her body and tried to slide out from underneath it. She stood up and realized that there were no more walkers. All she could hear was the sound of the children crying and the soothing voices of the mothers. She looked at the death around her, the darkness and flicker of the flames making the campsite look much eerier. Looking back down at the two dead walkers that almost ate her alive, she pulled out the arrow. It looked very familiar to her.

"That's mine. Give it up," a gruff voice said from behind her. She jumped and spun around and caught the eyes of the man that saved her.

"Daryl?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! Here is Chapter 8 of "Something New". I would truly appreciate comments and reviews if you are reading. I would like to know what people like and don't like! This chapter Blake gets a little closer to the group! Enjoy!**

**Chapter **8

Daryl was shocked to say the least. He had kept his eyes open for this girl since he ran into this group.

"Blake?" he asked back, wondering if it was really her. He scanned her body, checking her for any bites, but it seems the only blood on her body was the black goop from the walkers.

"Yeah. Wow. I didn't think I'd see you again," she began saying to him, still on the ground. "Where have you been?" Blake asked without hesitation, with annoyance in her voice. She immediately regretted asking.

"Tryni' to survive and shit," Daryl retorted.

"I thought you didn't have a camp. You just left me and my brother out there?," she snapped at him

"You don't know nothin'. How about some gratitude for saving your life again!" he snapped at her. He then stormed off in the other direction. He mumbled under his breath, "Stupid bitch".

He was not in the mood for some bitchy broad. He had enough on his plate since he returned empty-handed from Atlanta. Well…he had a hand. That was all. He immediately didn't want anything to do with this girl and stormed off in the other direction.

Blake got on a knee and pushed herself back on her feet. Shooting daggers into the back of the redneck's head. _Maybe I could have approached that a little better,_ she thought as she made her way over to her brother.

"Jesus Christ, Bea. That scared me to fucking death. I couldn't get out, I had gotten trapped. I'm so sorry," Tanyon said, bringing her in for a hug. "Stupid mistake, leaving my gun. So stupid. We both could've gotten killed," he said.

"No, Tanyon. Don't think like that. We're still here. We both are," she said to him soothingly. They all nearly died. There was no sense in putting blame on anyone else, especially one self. She lightly hugged her brother and gave him a smile. "We're ok," she said as she gripped her only family a little tighter.

Bake and her brother were able to camp out in the RV that night. Dale was extremely kind and didn't mind one bit that they took up some space in his tight RV. Besides, Andrea hadn't left Amy's side all night. Blake could feel the tension within the group, they were all nervous that Andrea was going to crack when her sister finally…came back. _That could have been Tanyon last night, sitting on the ground by my lifeless body_. Having that picture in her mind made her stomach roll. Blake let her mind linger away from the horrible fact that Andrea had lost her only sibling, her only family left.

The soft glow of the morning sun started to come over the horizon as it lit up another summer sky. There were soft white clouds becoming visible as the last remnants of night began to disappear behind the curvature of the earth. Blake rubbed her eyes and looked over at her brother. He was able to sleep. _Lucky bastard._ Blake didn't get a wink of sleep…she couldn't. The nightmares were too horrible to deal with it at times. They plagued her mind when she woke up. Now that her hopes and dreams have been destroyed, her nightmares could easily become realities.

It was going to be a beautiful day, but of course a hot one. Blake was already feeling her skin get hot and it couldn't be any later than 6AM. Blake decided to leave the RV to see if anybody was milling around the camp. By the time she had gotten her self up and around her sleeping brother, she was stepping outside into the mugginess. Looking around she realized only a few people couldn't sleep that night. Shane was still up from what she could see, also Dale and a few other survivors she hadn't had a chance to meet yet. It was quiet but there was chatter amongst the group.

Blake stepped off the RV and into the hazy, groggy Georgian air. Some people were already up. "Hey, new girl!," a voice called out to her. She turned around to see an adorable Asian boy with a baseball cap approaching her.

"Hey," she responded, watching him as his eyes scanned her body. He looked up at her and got slightly red.

"My name is Glenn," he said as he stuck his hand out. She giggled and went in for the handshake.

"Hi, Glenn. It's nice to meet you. My name is Blake. But, you can call me Bea," she said.

"Glenn, she didn't even give me her nickname, you already got the in," Shane elbowed him in the side, making him turn even redder. Shane chuckled a bit then went back to the grim task of moving bodies into a pile. Blake's smile faded when she saw the death around her.

"They were really good people," Glenn stated, the smile that complimented his cute face dissipating. "If we had been back earlier we could've saved more people," he said, looking around the camp then down where Andrea laid with her sister.

"No one is ever ready for it, Glenn. I hope you don't put to much pressure on yourself," Blake said as she put a hand on his shoulder. Glenn looked down at her and gave her a small smile and walked off to help with the bodies. When Glenn approached Shane's side, Shane turned around and called Blake over. Perfect, he was who she was looking for at first anyways.

"Hey Blake, listen. Last night was not what we were expectin'. We're assumin' they are migrating out of the city," Shane said,

"They probably ran out of food," she said grimly, looking down at all the rotting corpses they had dragged over.

"Me and my partner, Rick, are discussing what to do from here, but I think we both agree, and the camp will agree, that we should start to move. We can't stay here any-"

"I understand. It's a graveyard now," she said sadly as she glanced over at Amy. "Listen Shane, me and my brother had stashed some supplies before you found us yesterday and we have a camp about 5 miles from here. We have a small amount of food and some ammo, nothing much, but it's something," Blake said.

"Do you think you'd be able to grab all your things and be ready to go by tomorrow morning?" Shane asked.

Blake nodded. "Definitely. We will help you with your loved ones today then we'll head to our camp."

"Thank you, Bea that's much appreciated," Shane said as he smiled down at her. Another man approached Shane wearing a Sheriff's uniform:

"Hey, so I talked to Lori, T-Dog, and Dale and they're on board with heading out tomorrow. As a group we're going to have to discuss where we're going though," he said. The officer then realized that Blake was in the middle of a conversation with Shane and spoke, "I'm sorry, Miss. I wasn't paying attention. I'm Rick Grimes, you are?"

"My names Blake Carter. You can just call me Bea though," she said.

"Well, welcome to the group, Miss. Carter. I know you were here last night when we were attacked, thank you for helping. You unknowingly protected my son and wife and I truly appreciate your efforts. You just got here and could have chosen to not help us. Thank you," Rick finished.

"Please, don't even, Mr. Grimes. Don't thank me for what needed to be done," Blake said as she shook his outstretched hand.

"It means everything," Rick said and smiled at her.

"I don't know if you have met her brother yet, but he's with her. They have supplies back at their old camp site. About 5 miles out. They want to run back and grab whatever they can before we head out tomorrow," Shane told Rick.

"That sounds good. After last night though I don't know how comfortable I feel sending two of you out on your own," Rick said as he looked around. "I'll try and find somebody to assist you on the trip to your things. If not, I'll volunteer myself to help you guys out. Have you met Glenn?"

"Yes, I have. He's a nice guy, I wouldn't mind taking him with me," Blake said. She was eager to get to know somebody in the group but more eager for the hands to help her and her brother.

"I'll talk to Glenn and maybe I can convince Daryl too-,"

"No, no," Blake said a little too quickly, causing Rick to raise an eyebrow at her. "I'm sure me, Glenn, Tanyon, and Shane can bang this out," she said as she looked over at Shane.

Shane shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure, I can tag along. I'll talk to Glenn then," he said. "After we bury the dead, we'll hit the trail," he said, looking at Blake and giving her his handsome smile. She could feel her face get a little warm as she turned to face Rick.

"Do you mind if I ask Glenn?," she asked. A little uncertain of whether he or Shane holds authority around here.

"I'm sure he wont't turn ya down. Just be safe out there," Rick said to her.

"I do my best," she replied.

Rick then squeezed Shane's shoulder and looked at him then made his way over to Lori and Carl. That's when it hit her. _Oh my god. That's what Shane and Lori were discussing in the woods._ That's a hot mess. She did not want to dip her toes in that problem. Rick seemed like a very sweet guy, what a shame. Atleast he's with his family again and Lori was very quick to shut down whatever advances Shane had made, at least as far as Blake knows.

After the burning of rotten corpses and the burial of those who passed in the previous night's attack; Shane, Glenn, Blake, and Tanyon started their journey back to the RV. The sun was at its highest when they first started their trek back to the siblings camp. Thank god for the shield of foliage that kept their skin from burning to crisps.

"Hey, Bea," Glenn called when he decided to make his way up front.

"Hey, Glenn," she spoke with a smile on her face.

"It's crazy how you guys have been up here as long as us. I didn't think we had any neighbors," he spoke

Blake chuckled, "Yeah. I definitely didn't think there would be a whole camp full of you guys a few miles away. I like your quarry, it's huge compared to the one near our camp."

"How did you end up finding us anyways," Glenn asked. By the tone in his voice, Blake could tell he was just curious.

"I just happened to run past this quarry. I really shouldn't haven't been out that far, but I was in a mood. I happened to hear the kids in the water. I just…I just couldn't believe I could hear children's laughter. The last things I have heard are screams and the sounds of nature," she said, still kind of surprised that she was getting along with a member of the group already.

"Yeah, one or the other. Or absolute silence. Now-a-days I wonder which is worse," Glenn said.

Blake could only nod in agreement. To continue conversation for the trek she asked Glenn a question too. "How'd you find yourself here with everybody? Like where were you?," she didn't have to elaborate or say the unnecessary. Glenn knew exactly what she was asking.

"I was in Atlanta. I had just gotten back from a morning class that was near downtown. I had a place that I shared with my roommate and I waited hours for her to come back so we could get out. By that time military and police were trying to push their way into downtown. I don't know. I think they started shooting the living, to be honest. It really started to be complete chaos. I ended up having to leave, because my roommate never showed up. I found Dale and his RV right outside of Atlanta right before they started napalming the streets, and everyone kinda just gathered from that spot on the highway," Glenn finished his story.

"You guys already seem a very nice people,' Blake said when he finished off relaying his journey to her.

Glenn continued to really open up to Blake about life at the camp so far. They had been surviving for a while till they had to make a run. That was where Glenn found Rick in Atlanta.

"And to top that all off, before we even initiated any plan to get out of the city, Rick had to handcuff Daryl's brother, Merle, to a metal pipe. I'm pretty sure Merle was high,"

Shane interrupted, "It is highly likely that trash was doped up."

Blake caught the harsh tone in his voice toward Daryl's brother. It comforted her to know that other people thought he was douche-y too.

"T-Dog, I don't know if you've met him yet, but he accidentally dropped the key down the drain. Daryl nearly had an aneurysm when the news was broke to him," Glenn said as he described the day vividly.

"And that's why you went back, isn't it?" Blake asked.

"That's exactly why they went back," Shane began as he and Tanyon remained in step behind Blake and Glenn. "They had to save that redneck asshole from what he had comin'. He didn't work well with others, it also kept them from being here when the camp was attacked," Shane bit.

Glenn hung his head in shame with probably what were thoughts of last night and the guilt he felt. All those lives were weighing on him and Blake knew that. "That's not fair, Shane. Don't put the blame on him or them. This world is unpredictable now. That could've happened if you guys went on a food run," she said as she looked over her shoulder towards Shane.

"Well, it was neither of those. It was for that prick," he said again, his anger subsiding but his annoyed tone left little to the imagination about how he felt.

"You're right. They didn't go back for medicine or food, they went back for something more valuable. One of your group member's lives. I'm assuming he wasn't that bad, he couldn't have been much of a threat. Because I'm sure I heard somebody talking about poppin' a cap in someone's ass if they threatened anyone in the group," she pointedly said, shutting down Shane immediately for putting that dark cloud over Glenn's head. The world was shitty enough without putting the guilt of others lives on someone's shoulders when they had nothing to do with their deaths. Sure, things could have happened differently, but they can't live their lives off _what if's._

Shane grunted and continued to look around, avoiding Blake's gaze before she finally snapped her head forward to focus on what was in front of her. When she brought her eyes up she caught Glenn looking at her. He smiled warmly at her and she did the same. She walked up next to him and elbowed him in the side. He chuckled and they continued walking till Tanyon spoke for the first time.

"The shed with our things should still be up ahead, we'll grab it on the way back so we aren't lugging it everywhere," he said.

"Alright," Blake responded as they continued the journey to the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi again! Heres the next chapter for "Something New", there's references to drug and alcohol abuse so please be cautious! I do not own the Walking Dead, just the OC's!

Chapter 9

Once they found their way back to camp, Blake and Tanyon were happy to see that nothing was touched or harmed during their absence. Tanyon turned to Shane, Glenn and Blake and said, "To do this quick, we should split up the jobs. Bea; go through the pickup, find any ammo, food, ID's, anything. Glenn and Shane, go through any nook and cranny you can in the RV. Either me or Bea will do a double check when you're done clearing to make sure nothing is left behind. I'm going to check out all the snares we have around the perimeter, hopefully we can help provide some dinner for the group by the time we get back," he finished. Blake's brother always had leadership values that she wished she possessed. If things went well and worked out as her brother hoped who knows what kind of role he could earn in this camp. She's always trusted him with her life; maybe the others would too.

Blake cleared out all the junk in the back of the two door pickup in record time. Tanyon hadn't returned yet from the snare check so she decided to make her way to the "Cockpit" as her brother liked to call it. She started looking under the carseats but came to find only empty water bottles. Blake stashed them away anyways. _You never know when you'll need them. _In the center console she found some Tic-Tacs, gum, napkins, and candywrappers. She stashed away the gum and tictacs and looked down the center console again. She knew what could be down there, she doubt her brother found it. She would have heard an earful if he did find it, considering it was his car.

Blake peeked around the small campsite, seeing that her brother was still out and their two new survivor friends were still going through the RV. She looked down into the center console again and started pulling out every napkin and candywrapper that was in the way. At the bottom of the console was what any other person would think was the bottom, but Blake knew better. As she pried open the bottom she saw quite a few different items. She pulled out a corncob pipe, a lighter, and a ziplock baggie of weed. Blake took a deep breath and thought _Fuck it, _and placed the trio into her personal bag. When she put her hand in to double check she heard the clinking of glass. As she pulled the glass out of the console she saw it was a few mini-bottles of liquor: Southern Comfort and Jack Daniels. These definitely weren't hers, they had to be-

"Guess you found my stash too, huh?" Tanyon interrupted her thought and she nearly jumped out of her skin,

"Christ, Tan. Can't be comin' up on me like that. You scared the shit out of me," Blake said as her hand gripped her chest.

"Well, wouldn't have snuck up on ya if you were paying attention," Tanyon grilled into her.

"Oh," Blake began, "I guess that explains Shane getting the jump on ya," she shot back. Tanyon glared at her for bringing up his mistake.

He simply responded with, "Whatever. Give me my shit, and I'll keep yours secret," he said as he stuck his open palm out. Blake glanced up from her brothers gaze to see Shane and Glenn hauling some full duffel bags out of the RV. She quickly placed the bottles in her brothers hand, knowing that they were supporting each other's previous habits.

"Deal," she said as Tanyon closed his fist around the bottles and shoved them in his personal bag.

By the time the foursome made it to the shack along the trail. They were able to discuss what they were able to retrieve from the campsite. Shane and Glenn had all the canned goods and a few boxes of pasta and some ammo. After living in Dale's RV for a while Glenn got a good idea of where things could be hidden and ended up finding a shotgun and some ammo. It was a hell of a find, and to think Blake and Tan had no idea after searching the thing up and down. Shane and Glenn were also able to gather some basic medical supplies like tape, Band-Aids, ibuprofen and some ointments for rashes and burns. Tanyon was able to bring back two rabbits and a squirrel, which is definitely better than nothing. Blake grabbed their IDs, some extra clothes, some toiletries and gas she siphoned from the pickup truck.

When they reached the shack, Tanyon went through the front door again and snagged their tents and their other essentials like tarps and sheets. The sun was preparing for its descent when Blake and the group made it back to camp. The rest of the trip was pretty quiet considering the sun was preparing to set. There isn't much time for conversation when you need to get out of what potentially might be a death trap. Even though the world is a giant death trap.

"Glad to see you guys are back safe," Rick said as he approach them, "Do ya'll need any help, I can grab some things," he offered.

"That would be great," Blake said as she handed over the heaviest bag on her arm to Rick. Rick gripped the bag with one hand, underestimating the weight of it, and nearly fell forwards with the weight of the bag. Blake laughed a little, "Nice one, Sherriff," she said.

"What do you got in here? Bricks?" Rick chuckled as he hoisted the bag onto his shoulder. "You can set your things over there near the RV. When we figure out which cars we're taking tomorrow I'll let you know where to pack up," he finished as he placed the bag next the RV.

"Sounds good," Blake said as the rest of her new companions dumped the bags down. The group went over what they found with Rick and he was more than pleased.

"This is great," Rick said with a smile on his face as he checked out the shotgun Glenn had found.

"Yeah, gives us a little more time to avoid runs before you decide to run off into the city again," Shane sneered at him.

"Shane, come on. If we were all present but had as little ammo as the camp did, we'd all be dead. Thank god we received those guns when we did," Blake said, feeling the need to defend Rick. With an emphasis she said, "THAT's what saved lives. Let's be grateful we're still here," Blake finished, receiving an icy glare from Shane.

Shane nodded once and headed off into camp, rubbing his head as he went. Blake watched him walk off then returned to the bag sitting in front of her. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up, seeing Rick. "Thanks for that. He'll cool down. I know you weren't here for that whole situation, but thanks for having my back," and that was all he said and he walked off towards his wife.

Blake watched him walk away, getting a nice eyeful of the Sherriff's ass in uniform. She was knocked out of her thoughts with a cough from her brother. When she looked Tanyon and Glenn were still by her side. She blushed slightly and turned to Glenn. "Thanks for your help today Glenn. I can see already that you are the go-to guy when it comes to running around the country," she said with a smile, Glenn laughed and replied.

"It's no problem," Glenn said, looking as if he had more to say. Blake waited patiently. "So… I go on watch in a few minutes. When you're done organizing your bags and such, you're more than welcome to come and join me," Glenn finished then hurriedly added, "If you want."

Blake smiled at him and nodded her head, "Sure, Glenn. That sounds awesome. I'll be up before your shifts over," she said. Glenn smiled at her and than made his way to the gun bag to set up for his watch.

Blake and Tanyon had finished packing up for tomorrow's move once the whole grouped discussed the next day's journey. Tonight she and her brother would be crashing in Carol's station wagon since Jim was in the RV. He had gotten bit, which had influenced Rick's decision to go to the CDC in the morning. Blake patted her brother and said, "Hey. I'll be back later, I'm going to take Glenn up on his offer now." Tanyon nodded slightly, exhaustion written all over his face.

He was able to push out some words before falling asleep, "Be careful. Just yell if you need me," he said as his eyes started to close.

Blake made her way over to the RV, her eyes catching the door. To think that someone was suffering in there really knotted up her stomach. She tried to push those thoughts out of her head as she started climbing the ladder to the top of the RV.

"Hey," she said when she reached the top. Glenn looked back and smiled at her and greeted her.

"How's it been up here?" she asked.

"It's ok. Kind of quiet. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just finished organizing all of our stuff. Ready to hit the road tomorrow?" she asked.

"I guess so," Glenn began. "It's scary to think we're going to be on the road during all of this," he said as his arm stretched towards the now pitch black Atlanta skyline. "I just really hope we get some answers, hopefully we can get Jim some help too. The CDC will be able to do something."

Blake and Glenn stayed silent for several long moments before Glenn asked her the same thing. She answered.

"I mean, I have no where else to go. I'll go anywhere as long as me and my brother aren't the only survivors," she finished, thinking about how lucky she was to have found such an accepting group of individuals.

For an hour, she and Glenn talked about their lives before the turn. Blake felt really comfortable around Glenn. She was sure him and her were going to be good friends; she smiled inwardly at the thought before other steps were heard on the top of the RV. Both her and Glenn turned to see Rick with a rifle.

"Hey. Came to relieve you. You should try and get some rest for tomorrow," he said with a small smile. Glenn nodded and stood up from the chair, putting his hand out to help Blake up.

Though Blake wanted to stay on the RV, she grabbed Glenn's hand as he helped her get to her feet. "I'm not going to go back yet, but I do want to give you a goodnight hug," she said as she snuck her arms under Glenn's arms and around him. He seemed stunned for a moment before wrapping his arms around her too.

"Goodnight, Glenn" she said with a smile, pulling away.

"Goodnight, Bea. See you in the morning," happy it was dark out so his reddened cheeks weren't noticeable.

Rick smiled at the two before taking a seat in the lawn chair. Blake took a seat on the hard surface of the RV, letting her feet dangle over the edge as she looked into the darkness.

"How was your day, Mr. Grimes?" she asked.

Rick sighed heavily, "It was pretty….bad, but I guess it could be worse. My family is still alive. That's all that matters. I can't help but feel guilty about everything….Amy….Merle….Jim…" he faded out of speech, rubbing his face with one hand.

Blake and Rick sat in silence for a minute before Blake spoke up. "You can't put the blame on yourself. You do what you can to the best of your ability. That's all anyone can ask of you. Honestly, you don't need to do anything for me. If anything we owe you and Shane for stepping up. Me and my brother will help you keep this group safe," she said, watching him look down to the gun in his lap. He leaned forward, arms on his knees as he turned his head, meeting Blake's eyes. His eyes were a dark blue in the night, receiving very little moonlight.

"Thank you, Blake. By the way, just call me Rick," then turned his head forwards, sitting back in the lawn chair again. Blake saw some tension leave his shoulders as he pondered into the night. They listened to the cicadas' and crickets for a few minutes longer when Blake got to her knee and grabbed Rick's hand in her own. Rick tensed slightly but relaxed as he gripped her hand back lightly. Blake looked into his eyes as he waited for her to say something.

"Nobody deserves to do this alone, Rick," she spoke softly. She then used Rick's hand to get to her feet. She gave Rick a small smile then started to walk away.

"Goodnight, Blake. I'll see you in the mornin'" he spoke.

"Night, Rick. See you later," and she walked off the ladder, finally deciding to do something about her heavy eyelids.

Blake and Tanyon left their things in Carol's station wagon and hitched a ride in the RV, keeping a close eye on Jacqui and Jim as Dale and Glenn kept an eye ahead on the caravan. Blake sat at the mini kitchen table and Tanyon laid down on the floor of the RV with his hands behind his head. Blake let her head hit the wall behind her as she let her eyes droop, finally content on letting her tired eyes finally take a rest. After her conversation with Rick she attempted to get some sleep, but she still remained restless. The soothing hum of the RV and the light chatter between Dale and Glenn finally made her feel at peace. Blake felt her body finally slipping away into itself when Jacqui's voice filled the room.

"Jim isn't doing well, I don't know how much longer he has".

Dale honked the RV horn once and the caravan moved to the side of the road with old-world habit. Under a full grown tree, the men laid Jim down. They all said their final goodbyes as they left Jim to live his final moments in peace under the tree, enjoying the sun and cool breeze…just like he had asked.

A nap later the group arrived to the CDC. Night had fallen and the remaining group members met together as they listened to Rick and Shane tell them the plan. They were to move quietly and all together. They all started moving through the war zone that was once a quiet, beautiful area near Atlanta. Bodies littered the ground as the group maneuvered its way through the sand bag barriers.

Blake looked behind her and saw Daryl taking up the rear, carrying a couple bags. He had his crossbow ready and prepared to do its work. As Daryl scanned the immediate area, his eyes came along Blake's. He immediately glared at her and scowled, jerking his crossbow back to his left. Blake snapped her head back forward to catch her brother looking at her. Her face tinged slightly red and she was grateful that the streetlights were out of use to avoid having her embarrassment show.

The CDC seemed like a failed attempt as they approached what they prayed would be a safe haven. The survivors stared at the white door, their skins tingling in anticipation of knowing whether they were going to be saved or not. Walkers swiftly approached the group, smelling fresh flesh. The group began panicking. Blake looked between herself and her brother; they both knew that they weren't taking out this crowd of walkers. Blake looked at Daryl and saw he was a lot closer than before. He stood merely a few feet away from her, anxiety written all over his face as he took in the clambering dead making their way closer and closer. Rick began to slam his fists on the door, ringing the dinner bell even louder for the dead. Then the door opened, shining a painfully bright light on all of their relieved faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey again! Here is the 10th installment. Please review, it would mean a lot to have peoples opinions and see where I should head! Enjoy! Yes, the pairing will take a little time, it needs to build appropriately! it'll come! don't worry

Chapter 10

Blake, Tanyon, and the rest of the group were greeted by three doctors. The two males had rifles at their sides as they surveyed the run down, filthy survivors.

"Are any of you infected?" a young male doctor asked.

"One of our own was, he didn't make it," Rick answered honestly.

"Why did you come here?" the older male doctor asked.

"We can't live out there, man. We need a chance," Shane begged as he stepped forward next to Rick.

"Price of admission is a blood test, all of you," a young female doctor said as she stepped from behind the two male doctors. She had wavy auburn locks that fell upon her shoulders and big bright blue eyes. She was very attractive. She stepped forward and introduced herself.

"My name is Dr. Daphne Allister. Please follow me," she said as she led the group deeper into the government facility.

"You'll be happy to know we have plenty of space for you all, some of you might have to share because we shut down part of the building to conserve power. We have hot showers, food and drink…. walls. We're currently underground. Like I said, price of admission is a blood test. If you would all please step in here," Daphne finished as she brought the group into a small conference room.

Carol, Blake, Tanyon and Daryl were the last four to take their tests. Blake sat in the white chair in front of the young male doctor.

"Hello Miss," the doctor said to her sweetly. "I'm Dr Kristopehr Dowd, and you are?" he smiled at her. Blake finally got a look at his face and was completely blown away by his perfect white teeth and lightly tanned skin. He had a full head of messy brown hair and green eyes. Blake knew she was blushing immediately and looked down at her lap.

"My name is Blake Carter. You can call me Bea though," she said quietly as she again brought her eyes back up to meet Kristopher's.

"Just call me Kris…Bea," he smiled back at her as he uncapped a syringe to take her blood sample. "Scared of needles at all?"

"Needles are the least of my worries now-a-days," Blake said. Kristopher frowned as he wrapped a strand of blue rubber around her upper arm. She wondered if he's even been outside since this whole thing began.

"We appreciate you three taking us in. We're complete strangers. I'm very grateful you gave us a chance," Blake said, hoping to wipe the frown off his face.

"I don't know how I'd be able to turn away such a pretty girl," he said to her as color started to show on his cheeks. Blake giggled at the notion that this handsome man was blushing in front of her. She turned her head away to see Daryl next to her, eyeing her as Dr. Allister took his sample. He continued to stare Blake down, as if he was scolding her for stealing out of the cookie jar.

She grumbled under her breath and looked down at her lap as Kristopher finished taking her sample. "Boyfriend?" Kris asked.

"Daryl? No!," Blake said a bit quickly. She still found Daryl really attractive but his constant glares and his piss poor attitude made him subpar. They barely talked beside the occasional follow-up with instructions from Rick or Shane. Daryl stood up very quickly and grabbed his bow from beside side and went to wait outside of the conference room. Blake watched him go as the older male doctor introduced himself to the group.

"Just to inform you all, I'm Dr. Edward Jenner and if you didn't get a chance to meet these lovely folks; this is Dr. Daphne Allister and Dr. Kristopher Dowd. I'm the head of this facility. We have plenty of food stashed away here; so you guys can go to bed with full stomachs." He smiled as he rustled Carl's hair. She couldn't help but smile. Blake was beyond happy the kids were finally able to have a decent meal and not fear the world outside. But she also felt a nasty twist in her gut when she thought of the fact that those kids had to witness such brutal things also. Adults can barely keep their cool when they see the horrors they have to face outside these walls. Blake truly believes that these children will be far stronger than any of the adults could ever be.

The survivors sat with the three doctors as they enjoyed a hot meal around a large dining room table in the kitchen. Jenner had distributed some bottles of wine and other bottles of various liquors. Blake noticed that Daryl had gotten his hands on the Southern Comfort. Everyone was up and milling about, chatting with everyone. It was the first time Blake had seen Daryl loosen up the whole time she has known him. She wonders what happened to his brother. Blake had sat there mourning Amy's death but didn't even consider that Daryl might have lost his only family left too.

Blake continued watching the group as she sipped on her third glass of wine. Daryl and Glenn were talking animatedly as the group all settled back down together.

"I wanna see how red your face gets," Daryl said as he took a swig of his personal bottle.

Blake felt warmth on her right side and realized that Kris had taken up a seat next to her. "How're you feeling," he asked.

"The best I 've felt in at least two months, Dr. Dowd. Thanks to you and your colleagues," she said as she gave him a small smile.

"Well, ya know…There haven't been many survivors coming around here. Jenner questioned it at first, but then he changed his mind." he said.

" Why the change of heart?," Blake asked.

"I don't know," Kris said as he contemplated the reason himself.

They sat quietly for a few minutes listening to the others chat around them. Blake scanned the increasingly drunk crowd and noticed that Lori, Carol and the kids had departed. _Smart. Who knows how rowdy it might get in here._

At that she looked at Glenn, who was continuing to drink from his personal wine bottle as he talked drunkenly to T-Dog who sat with a drunken, toothy grin. Then her eye's landed on Daryl again. He had a seat not too far away from T-Dog. He was eyeing Kris with a cold look. _Maybe it's because he's jealous?_ Blake scoffed at herself and laughed on the inside. _Of course he isn't. He probably doesn't trust him. _

"What is it?" Kris asked, looking at Blake.

"Oh, nothing," Blake said as she tried her best to avoid looking back over at Daryl.

"Did you come here alone?" Kris asked

"No, thank god. Tanyon is actually my brother," she said as she glanced over at her brother.

"I thought so," Kris said. He continued, "I would have guessed that eventually. You two definitely look related,".

"Enlighten me?" Blake pushed as she smiled up at him, meeting his blues eyes.

"Well, first your nose. You two have the same nose and the same teeth. He doesn't have those beautiful green eyes you have though," he said as he sucked down the last of his glass.

Blake blushed uncontrollably, sipping her wine to hide the smile that gleamed on her face. Blake was starting to get push her limits with the drinking. It had been a few months since she went to a party and drank at school. Her arms and legs were tingling and her body started to get warmer.

Blake noticed that the bottle Kris was enjoying was decreasing a little faster than hers was. He was very tall and wide, so she knew that it was going to take more alcohol to get him going. Blake and Kris continued to sit together and chat. Blake hadn't had this in depth of a conversation with anybody who wasn't her brother. They laughed, they told stories of their college days and they reminisced about life before the turn. That conversation proved to be the last of the night as the stories started making both of them emotional over those they had lost. Kris has been stuck in the CDC since the disease started spreading in Asia. This was before it had even hit American soil. He had know idea where any of his friends or loved one's were. Blake didn't know whose story was more devastating.

When the very lengthy conversation slowed and Blake said goodnight to Kris, only a few stragglers were left in the kitchen. Blake, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, Rick, Tanyon, and the other two doctors sat laughing, talking or playing cards. Off to the side of the poker game, Tanyon and Dr. Allister were lost in their own discussion. To Blake it looked like they were lost in each other, Blake didn't even recognize the look in Tanyon's eyes as he listened to Dr. Allister tell a story. Blake smiled. It had been a long time since Tanyon looked genuinely happy. A year before the turn, Tanyon had just broken his drinking problem. He developed it shortly after his fiancé had passed away. Leila was such a nice girl and the whole family was devastated after her passing. Tanyon took it especially hard and Carl, their brother, used to drag him home from bars almost every few days.

Blake felt her throat clench at the thought of her late brother, Carl. It was still hard to believe he was gone. Out of everyone, his death was too hard to accept. On that note, Blake poured herself another glass of wine.

Blake lifted her head off of her arms and blinked her eyes open. She could feel someone shaking her body as she tried to focus on making everything stop spinning.

"Hey. You alrigh'" the strong but soothing voice said. Blake turned her head lazily to see who it was.

"Officer…Sheriff. Rick," Blake stuttered, trying to make herself as coherent as possible.

"Yeah," Rick questioned with a goofy smile. Blake smiled back and knew she was pretty plastered as well. "Bea," he began, stifling a laugh, "You passed out on the table, I think you might want to call it a night," he said.

"Officer Rimes, I would like to inform you that I can drink as I please. You gonna throw me in the drunk tank?," Blake giggled as she tried her best to tease him.

"Just let her drunk ass stay here, Rick. I'm tired of baby-sitting her ass all the time," a rough voice said from behind Rick. _Daryl._

Blake looked at Daryl and felt her heartbeat quicken. " I never asked you to babysit. You're talking like you're making some kind of stand. Get the fuck out if you don't want to talk to me," she snapped.

"Pft," Daryl said and then pointing his finger at her, "You don't know nothin'" he said.

"Are you going to enlighten me or keep treating me like I stole your damn candy from your lunch box. Jesus Christ, are you always this childish?" Blake asked, already wanting to end this exasperating conversation.

"Childish? Me? Says the one with lil' hearts in her eyes talkin' to the doctor. Just met the damn guy and we know nothin' 'bout him," Daryl says rather loudly.

"What's it to you? Huh? You aren't my father, so fucking hop off. I barely know you. Stop acting like an inconsiderate prick all the damn time. What? You think we're gonna bite? Do you think we're gonna kill you? Beat you?" She ended, watching Daryl flinch back at her words. _Odd_.

Daryl waved his hand off at them and grabbed his liquor bottle. "You clean up this hoodrat trash then. Come to me if you have something important or somebody important to take care of," he said as he started walking out the door.

Blake mumbled, "Fucking redneck," under her breathe. The conversation had put her on her toes, she actually felt a little sober after yelling at Daryl. But, now that the room was quiet and she realized that they had had an audience, she flushed a deep red. Her head starts to swim again as her adrenaline fades away. The alcohol was making itself welcome again.

"Come on, Blake. I'll help you back to your room," Glenn said as he stood up from his chair, completely tripping over himself and falling over. He groaned on the ground, and Blake could only imagine how funny he looked with his face and hat mushing into the floor.

Blake giggled and felt some tension relieve itself. "You okay, buddy?" she said. She heard a groan from the floor, which meant he was still alive.

"I'll walk her, guys. I'm the most sober out of any of you," Rick said with laughter in his voice. "T-Dog, mind helping Glenn out?"

T-Dog gave him a nod, "You got it," and yanked Glenn up from the floor and threw Glenn's arm around his shoulder.

"Let's go, Rocky," T-Dog said as he guided a very drunk Glenn out the door.

Blake and Rick watched the two leave. Once they were sure Glenn was being escorted safely Rick sat back with his glass of wine.

"Quite a day, huh?" he said looking at Blake over his wine glass while he took a sip.

Blake let out an amused huff. "Yeah, something like that."

"What do you think? I mean, about this place, the doctors," Rick asked.

Blake was surprised he'd ask her opinion. It seemed that Rick and Shane confided in each other about these situations.

"I haven't really had a chance to talk to the other doctors. I had a nice conversation with Kris, he seems like a good guy," Blake said, trying to hide her blush from the smile Rick was giving her.

"Yeah, I saw that," he said still grinning at her.

"What?" Blake said, trying to give off a serious tone.

"Nothin'" Rick said taking another sip of his wine. He put down his glass. "Would you like another glass, Miss Carter?"  
"I would love one Mr. Grimes," she said as Rick poured more of the cherry red wine into her glass. "How have the past couple days been treating you? You know, besides the known facts," Blake said

"I guess it's alright," Rick said with a sigh. "My family is still here and safe. That's more than a lot of people have these days," Rick said, his grin leaving his face, making him look exhausted, maybe even a little defeated.

"But," Blake said, knowing that Rick wasn't saying something.

Rick looked at her and back down to his wine glass in his long, freshly cleaned fingers. "I guess it's a good thing that it's not too obvious," he began, "Me and Lori haven't been on the same page in months and I have felt us driftin' a part for a while. I would think in times like these, we could find a way to fix it," Rick paused for a moment, thinking of the rights words to say. "We're together for Carl, but I think something happened between her and Shane while I was gone. In the end, if it's true, which I'm sure it is, she did it because she thought I was dead."

Blake remained silent for a few moments. Bits and pieces of the conversation she heard between Shane and Lori when her and Tanyon found the camp flickered through her mind. She didn't want to get in the middle of this, deciding to keep that tidbit of information to herself. Right now, Rick just needed to talk.

"They look to me as their leader and I just hope I can keep everyone safe from the shit out there. I hope we get more answers tomorrow," Rick said, his face falling.

"Wow. You're a depressing drunk aren't you," Blake said, successfully putting a small smile on Rick's face.

"Maybe. Maybe more a stressed drunk," he said to her and then downed the last bit of wine. "We should probably get some sleep. We don't know what's in store for us tomorrow, always be prepared," as he stood, her offered his hand out to help Blake up. "I'll walk you, make sure you get back ok. Then I'm going to head in to my room, check on Carl."

"Alright," Blake said as she took Rick's hand, steadying herself on her own two feet. Once balanced Blake and Rick started to head out of the dining area. They wandered down the lightly lit hallways. Some lights were not being used to conserve power throughout the CDC.

As Rick and Blake neared her room she turned to him, "Listen, Rick, I'm not all that keen on relationships, especially marriages. But, I hope you and Lori can work things out. It's time like these where you find out who people really are. If you can't put anything into your marriage anymore, just put all that love towards your son. It will make you both happy and it'll lift the weight off of your shoulders. Forgiveness is something to be treasured," she said.

Rick nodded at her words, rubbing his stubble and looking at the ceiling. "I just want her to tell me the truth," he said.

"I'm sure she'll tell you, just give it time. It's hard to find the courage to admit such a fault, especially in times like these," Blake said putting her hand on Rick's shoulder, getting him to look up at her.

"Love should come as naturally as it does with your son. Don't force anything, let fate run its course," she said. Rick looked into her eyes.

"You definitely have a way with words," he said as he took a swig from the bottle he had taken from the dining area. He leaned his arm against the wall. To get Rick's mind off the topic of his crumbling marriage Blake said, "By the way, if you want a little more information on the doctors I saw Dale chatting with Dr. Jenner. Jenner seemed to be taking the earful but who knows what Dale might've found out. Maybe talk to Tanyon and Daryl too. I know Daryl isn't all that sociable but he talked to Dr. Allister for a little, maybe he found something out. My brother was definitely chattin' her up, so talk to him," she finished, watching Rick perk up at the mention of the Doctors.

"I'll do that, thanks Bea," he said. A few moments later a smile crept onto his face and he said, "Ya know. Daryl was staring down Dr. Dowd before, seemed a little irked that you and him were getting along so well," he said.

"Yeah," Blake said with a frown, "I don't think Daryl trusts me," she said feeling slightly shy with her admission.

"I don't know if it's that. He looks at Shane that way. Not you," Rick said.

"What are you trying to say?," Blake said, slightly peeved that Rick would even bring Daryl up like this anyway.

"Listen, I'm not trying to say anything," Rick said, still not wiping that grin off his face. Blake was happy to perk Rick up, but was not sure if she liked it at her own expense. "I guess I'll have to let fate run its course," throwing her words back at her.

"Well, well, Mr. Grimes, wonder where you heard that," she said, finally grinning at Rick's teasing.

"I don't know. From a friend of mine," he added with a wink and started to walk past her back to his room. "Goodnight, Blake. Get a good nights sleep," he said, grabbing her head and smacking a loud kiss on the top of her head.

She laughed and slightly pushed him off, the wine starting to get to him again.

"You sure you'll be okay getting back?" she asked as Rick was walking down the hallway.

"I'll be alright. I'm a cop," he said looking over his shoulder.

Blake laughed and opened her door, "Night Sheriff," she said as she stepped into the first bedroom she has had in weeks, and shut the door. Tanyon was snoring loudly on the long couch along the side of the plain, simple bedroom. Blake began to the feel the exhaustion and fatigue of the pass few weeks after she had closed herself into the darkness. She threw on a large t-shirt from her bag after stripping from her clothes. Crawling into bed she laid her head on the pillow going over the past few days in her head: meeting the group, the walker attack, Rick, Glenn, the loss of Amy and Jim, the CDC and Kris. Her final thoughts into what would be a deep and peaceful sleep was of a rough redneck.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Blake woke up in a cold sweat as she shot up from her bed. She threw her legs over the side and put her head in her hands as she tried to rid of the images that were cutting through her mind. Images of him yelling for help… the blood…the screams. Blake wiped sweat from her eyes as she stood up from the slightly stiff mattress. Going through her raggedy brown knapsack she found a pair of black shorts. Her large t-shirt covered the shorts but she thought it was safe to assume that no one was roaming the hallways at this hour. She also grabbed a water bottle and exited her room to go for a walk around the halls.

As she took deep breaths and tried to direct her thoughts away from her devastating nightmare, she came across the children's rec room hoping to grab a book. Directly in front of the rec room door was the bookshelf and she immediately went towards the nice collection of older books. While scanning the titles a gruff southern voice said, "Why ain't you asleep?"

Blake jumped a bit and quickly turned her head to the side, feeling her neck pinch at the sudden movement. On the other side of the room on one of the single person sofas was Daryl. "I could ask you the same thing," Blake began, still kind of startled by Daryl's presence.

Daryl looked up from the arrow he was cleaning and paused. He then replied with, "Couldn't sleep," and went back to his cleaning.

"Same," Blake replied as she picked out _Great Expectations_, knowing she would only get through a couple chapters before she forced herself back to bed. Blake wasn't sure if she should sit near Daryl, not knowing if he would even want her there. In the end, she grabbed another one of the single person sofas across from him, hoping that maybe now was the time to get to know Daryl. Hopefully they could start working together instead of going at each other's throats whenever they spoke.

Blake tucked her legs up underneath her to cover her frozen toes. She had the book sitting on her knee as she stared absentmindedly at the cover.

"Are you gonna sit there n' stare at it or ya gonna read it?" Daryl said, picking his eyes up from the arrow he was cleaning to meet her gaze.

"I'm gonna read it, Daryl" Blake said, rolling her eyes. _Keep cool, Blake._ She opened the book to the first page and started to read. Not to much later she started to become frustrated, her thoughts deterring her from even finishing the first page. She slammed the book shut.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you back at the quarry and calling you a prick earlier. It was unnecessary, I was just really freaked out then and you pissed me off before," she blurted.

Daryl stopped polishing the tip of an arrow and nodded at Blake, then continued what he was doing.

"I…I don't know what that means. Do you forgive me?" Blake asked.

"We're cool, girl. Damn," Daryl snaps. Blake can see immediately that he regretted his snappy response by the way his facial features softened. "I'm goin to bed," he continued, picking up his arrows and quickly exiting the rec room.

"Alright," Blake says after him. She finally is able to open the book and read the first couple chapters before feeling her eyelids get heavy. She puts the book down on the coffee table in front of her and rubs her tired eyes. She looks at the seat Daryl was in and sees a bottle of whiskey on the floor. Picking it up she takes a few swigs that'll hopefully help her sleep. Blake then exits the room and makes her way down the hallway.

Blake shuffles down the hallway to the eating area the next morning, dying for something to wash away the swamp mouth from last night's celebration and to subdue the headache sitting behind her eyeballs. The lights are shining bright in the room when she enters, making her wish she had her college hangover sunglasses she wore every Saturday and Sunday morning. Making her hand into a visor was the best she could do as she entered the decent-sized kitchen-area.

"Miss Carter! Good morning, sleeping beauty," T-Dog announced as he pushed some eggs onto a struggling Glenn's plate.

"Why are you yelling?" Blake said as she popped a squat next to Glenn.

"Ha! I'm not yelling light-weight, you're just hungover," T-Dog said as he placed a plate of eggs in front of her. Blake's stomach churned as the scent of powdered eggs wafted through her nostrils. She pushed the plate a little away from her and put her elbows on the table and rested her throbbing skull in her hands.

"Hey sis! College didn't do nothin' for ya. It's probably because you're still under-aged," Tanyon announced as he slapped his sister on the back, taking a seat next to Dr. Allister.

"Fuck off, Tanyon. Like that ever stopped either of us," Blake sputtered as the room started spinning from the impact of his palm. She looked up to see Carl's small freckled face and then looked at Lori, "Sorry," with an apologetic smirk. Lori just gave her a close-mouthed grin and told Carl to continue eating. Blake smirked at Carl and he smiled at his food, blushing at the pretty girl's soft smile. It was almost stupid how much little Carl reminded her of her brother when they were kids: so eager to be of help and getting into everyone's business. If he was anything like his father or her brother, he was going to be one hell of a man.

"Are you hungover like my dad?" Carl asked between mouthful's of eggs.

"Carl, no talking with food in your mouth," Lori disciplined as she slid a bottle of Advil to Glenn.

"Something like that," Blake said as she tilted to the right and laid her head on Glenn's shoulder. _Ah, right here is perfect._

"I never want to drink again," Glenn announced to the table. Despite her current nausea Blake grinned at the comment, remembering many mornings where either herself or her friends made similar statements, only to go out again that night.

"I'll join ya in that," Shane said as he made his entrance known. "Only make stupid choices on the juice," he concluded as he took a seat at the head of the table.

"What happened to you?" Rick asked him. Blake brought her head up from Glenn's shoulder to get a good look at Shane. Across his neck were red scratch marks, she cocked her head to the side, considering all the possibilities of how those marks occurred.

"Must've done it in my sleep," Shane said.

Blake wanted to analyze the situation more but felt reoccurring nausea and laid her head back down onto Glenn's shoulder. She stared at Rick across the table from her and smirked.

"Looks like Officer Friendly should have put himself in the drunk tank last night," she said to the hung-over deputy.

"You're one to talk. I had to make sure your drunk-," he glanced down at Carl, "-butt made it back to your room last night if you recall."

"Yeah…I don't" Blake laughed, smiling a bit more when Rick cracked a small smile also. _Gosh, I don't remember feeling this horrible when I was in the rec room last night._ That was when she remembered she finished her bottle of wine when she returned from the room; thinking of an annoying redneck…speaking of which.

"Need some of these?" Lori asked when Daryl walked into the room, not looking too hot himself.

"Don't need no damn advil," he said, declining her offer.

Lori just shrugged her shoulders and continued eating her eggs. Jenner and Kris approached the group shortly after Daryl's arrival grabbing a plate of eggs themselves and grabbing seats at the head of the table. A few minutes of clinking silverware and T-Dog's whistling rang through Blake's ears until Dale spoke up, "I know you have welcomed us in graciously and provided us with resources but I do have some questions for you Doc."

Kris and Daphne glanced up to Jenner mid fork-full. Jenner looked down at his plate then back at Dale. "After breakfast I'll take you to the lab. Please eat," he said as he started to fork eggs into his mouth. Everyone continued to stare at him, wondering if he was stalling. "Please, eat. I promise after we will go to the lab and I'll tell you what I know," Jenner concluded pushing away from the table and exiting the room.

Kris stared at the door Jenner exited while Daphne followed. Kris turned to face the straggly survivors. "He's very stressed out," he said and then continued eating his eggs.

"Why?" Shane asked, "If he's stressed out I'm assuming we have the right to know. We are all suffering from the same issues now-a-days."

"I wish I knew," Kris said as he glanced to the door Jenner and Daphne had left through again. He looked back down at his plate and shook his head.

Blake watched him interestingly and was caught staring. Kris smiled at her and stood up. He walked toward her with his palte and grabbed the seat on the other side of her. She turned her head slightly on Glenn's shoulder to look at him and smiled.

"You look like you're half dead," Kris said as he scooped up more eggs.

"I'm not sure if that is an appropriate phrase to use anymore," Blake said as she closed her eyes, "But yes, I'm kind of hating myself right now," she said with a smile.

Kris nodded and then focused on his meal. Blake scanned the happy faces feasting on their breakfast. Rick was talking and laughing with Carl while Lori seemed very displaced staring at her plate of eggs. Shane was quiet and brooding, the usual focused on his breakfast. She scanned a bit more till she got caught on a pair of stunning blue eyes. Daryl was watching her from the other side of the dining room, leaning on the counter. His eyes immediately left hers and focused on his plate. Seemed people were finding a lot of interesting things in their plate of eggs this morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Shorter chapter then usual! Made a slight skip in the story, but I felt it was necessary! Enjoy! Please review! It would really be appreciated so I could continue the story with my audiences opinions in mind. I do not own any of The Walking Dead, just the OC's!

Chapter 12

"You need to let us out you son of a bitch," Tanyon screamed at Jenner and Kris as he charged them.

Blake held her brother back, hoping he wouldn't kill the man that was their only way to freedom. "Not now, Tanyon. NOT NOW," Blake said as she pushed at his broad chest.

"When Blake? When? When there's five minutes left on the clock?," Tanyon bellowed, pacing similarly to Daryl and Shane who were also struggling to hold in their tempers. Blake shook her head at the fact that all three of these hard-headed men tried to kill these Doctors: Shane shot a shot-gun, Daryl charged Kris with an ax, and Tanyon just wanted to pummel them. _Fucking animals. _Atleast they had the sense to not lay a finger on Daphne who stayed by Tanyon's side as they found out their fate.

Blake turned to Jenner and pleaded, "Dr., please. You have made your choice but please don't take ours away. I choose to survive, we choose to survive," she said as she displayed the group with her arm. "We want to fight and if the world takes us down so be it. But I'm not a coward Jenner. If you want to end your life it doesn't make you a coward either, but I'm not coward enough to let someone make that decision for me. My death will be my fight, not someone's choice. Please open the door, we have children and we need to fight to live another day, if not for ourselves than for them," she said as she fought back tears pointing at little Carl and Sophia who were currently crying into their mothers chests. "You can't do this," she finishes.

Kris stepped in, "Dr. Jenner, we need to let them go. This isn't our choice to make,"

"You don't know what's out there, the brutal death that you'll face leaving these walls. It'll only take less than a millisecond for it all to be over and we'll be at peace," Jenner says looking between Kris and Blake, his own eyes watering and he straightens out his lab coat. The sharp contrast of the white making it unbelievable how dark and horrific their current situation was.

"You think we don't know, Jenner? YOU THINK WE DON'T KNOW?!" Blake yelled at him. She pointed a finger at him and stepped forward, "You don't know what we've seen. We haven't been locked underground for the past few months. We've been fighting for our lives. I watched my family die! There is no peace here Jenner," she hisses as she jabbed a finger at his heart. "I know…we know what's out there Dr. But after two days in this place, I would still rather be out there," Blake finished. "Open the god damn door," she finalized.

Jenner stared down at the small woman, her green eyes filled with fire, her wild curly hair similar to the flames that would probably be leaving her skull. He swiped his ID and the door opened.

"Everyone out," Rick instructed, "If your bag is not packed leave it, if it is grab it in five seconds or less. Go!"

The group began to run out the door and Blake turned to follow when Jenner grabbed her arm, "You have made a terrible mistake Blake. None of this will end the way you want it to," he said as she stared into her eyes.

Before Blake could reply she was interrupted when Jenner's arm was jerked from her body and he flew backwards into the computer desk," Let'er go," a voice growled from beside her. _Daryl. _Daryl looked down at Blake and grabbed her arm, "Lets go, hood rat," he said as she yanked her to the open door.

They ran down the hallway when Blake made a pit stop in her room, grabbing her bag, Daryl gave her no time to grab her bow and belt quiver.

"My bow," Blake yelled as she tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Leave it," Daryl yelled as he dragged her to the stair case.

When they arrived with the rest of the group, there was an explosion that left both Daryl and her flat on their asses. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing these were her final moments before the explosion took over the whole building

"Let's go," they heard Rick yell. Blake snapped her eyes open seeing that where there once was a window was now their opening to the rest of their lives. They followed his voice and jumped out. Rick was helping people climb down, Tanyon by his side.

"Run to the car sis. I'll be right behind you," Tanyon said as they pushed a long to the vehicle. Blake's heart was beating out of her chest, her lungs on fire from the fear and adrenaline she was feeling. She was jumping over abandoned weapons and walker bodies. She's never run so fast in her life. She looks behind her in awe that the building hadn't succumbed to it's fiery death yet. Before she turned back to face the RV she saw Dale and Andrea hop down from the shattered window. The older man and the blonde ran till they were able to hide behind a sand bag barrier.

"GET DOWN," she yelled through cupped hands when out of no where she was tackled to the ground and a big body covered hers as the building erupted and the piercing sound of the explosion left her in complete submission to the person on top of her.

When the heat of the explosion died down she peeked out from behind her fingers, amazed by the flames and the haunting black smoke that rose into a beautiful sky. The sky was cloudless until the ashy, black, deathly smoke rose from the CDC. The body on top of her rolled off.

"Are you ok?" the male voice asked. She was on her side and turned to face her helper. She was surprised to see Kris lying right next to her. Sweat pouring down his face and fear edging the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah….Yeah. I'm ok," she said as she stood up. She scanned the crowd for her brother and a certain blue-eyed brooder. She saw Tanyon's tall form near the truck and ran to him, encasing herself in his strong arms. Her body was shaking uncontrollably due to the fear of their near death experience.

"We're ok, little sis. We're ok. I'm here," Tanyon soothed as he rubbed his hand up and down her back, comforting her and comforting himself as well. "We'll be ok".


	13. Chapter 13

I personally like this chapter. We have a bit of a flashback for Blake. Enjoy Chapter 13, please please please please review. I have only had one review, I would really like to continue this story but I'm going to need you guys to be more vocal with me! Please hit me up in a review or send me a message! Anyways, enjoy! I do not own The Walking Dead, just the OC's

Chapter 13

The group traveled a safe distance from the CDC before the caravan stopped along a dirt road. Tanyon and Blake exited the RV to check out the commotion when they saw Shane angrily approaching them. Tanyon put his arm in front of Blake and pushed her behind him to put himself between her and the raging bull. Shane eyed Tanyon as he walked past them to the door of the RV.

"Where is he?" Shane bellowed as they heard stomping inside.

Commotions of Dale and Glenn trying to stop Shane halted when Kris came flying down the RV steps onto the dirt ground. Shane stepped out after him and pinned him to the group with his knee grasping him by the collar of his shirt.

"Did you know?" he seethed. Kris' mouth shook, his eyes wide with fear when Shane yelled again, "DID YOU KNOW?" he punctuated with a punch to Kris' face. Kris began to fight back, turning over till Shane was underneath him. With an attempt to punch back, Shane head butted Kris right in the nose. The crack of bone made Blake wince.

"Shane," Rick yelled as he approached the fighting men. "Back off," he said as he ripped the angry man off the young doctor. A cloud of dust flew up around Shane as he hit the ground. With a low voice Rick spoke, "You need to get control of yourself, brother," then holding his hand out to help Shane back to his feet. "We'll talk to him together," Rick finalized.

Shane nodded his head and looked back at Kris who was nursing a bloody nose. "Get up," Shane said as he grabbed the doctor by the collar, the angry glint still in his eye.

Blake walked toward the doctor and sheriffs, "Don't hurt him," she said with a harsh stare. Shane started heatedly down at her then Rick touched his shoulder. Looking at Blake he comforted her, "We won't. We just have to talk to him. You know why," he said.

Blake nodded her head and turned back towards her brother. She caught a pair of blue eyes staring at her again from the beat up pickup. She locked eyes with Daryl. When he had been caught his eyes shifted downward. He mumbled something under his breath and went to the bed of the truck searching through god knows what.

Blake walked up to Tanyon, pushing a stray curl behind her still ringing ears. "How you doin'", she asked.

"Pretty shitty…not gonna lie. She stayed behind," Tanyon said, leaning against the RV, avoiding his sister's eyes.

"Yeah, I know, Jacqui was a great person. She made up her mind though," Blake said, thinking about the fact she wouldn't be seeing the small African-American woman around anymore. Her nurturing reminded her of their grandmother in North Carolina.

"Jacqui was a sweet lady, but I'm not talking about her, Bea. I'm talking about Daphne," he said, his sad eyes finally meeting his sisters. "I know it sounds stupid, to be getting upset over someone we met yesterday, but we stayed up all night talking and I don't think I've had that connection with another person in a very long time. She seemed so….full of life, despite what was happening beyond the walls," Tanyon said. Blake remained silent, not exactly sure how to approach this topic with her older brother.

Tanyon continued, "She hoped to find a cure, she was sure she could figure something out with Kris and Jenner. I told her about myself, about my past….my addiction. She didn't even blink an eye. A complete stranger. She was just….really nice. I just don't understand why she gave up," he finished.

"Tanyon, everyone has the right to choose if they wanna live in this fucked up world or not," she said.

"She was so confident, but when given the chance to leave she couldn't take it," he paused and looked at the ground. "Why can't I shake this feeling of her being a coward…..after all she said to me," he finished. Tanyon bore his chocolate brown eyes into Blake's green ones. She was shocked with his statement and was at a lost for words. "I just need a moment Blake, I'll catch up with you later," he finished and stalked off towards the front of the caravan.

Blake watched her brother walk away and then entered Carol's station wagon for her bag. She sat in the backseat and closed the door. She rummaged through her worn brown bag to see what supplies she had left. She pulled out her .38 special revolver. She hadn't touched it since Atlanta. She had no choice now, her bows and belt quiver were evaporated into oblivion. Blake stared at the revolver, hands shaking as the memories flooded back to her.

_ "We have to make it to the outskirts, that's our best bet for safety. We are only a few blocks away. We have to head north," Carl breathed heavily as he and his two siblings sprinted down a side alley to reach the street. He stopped suddenly and Blake crashed into his back, shaking uncontrollably._

_ "What are we gonna do? The street is over run, the army is killing everyone," Blake said, fear coating every word. _

_ "We should double back, go down Park Ave it'll take us a little further away from the center of the city. If we have to go all the way around so be it," Tanyon said as he peered around the corner. _

_ "Let's go," Carl said as the brothers and sister sprinted back down the alley, following the many side streets until they reached Park Avenue. The brothers were struggling to take out the dead, Blake was putting some down with her revolver. She only had so much ammo, she didn't want to waste it. _

_ "We are only a few blocks away from the outskirts, we'll just hop the fence and fucking run. We can't be here much longer because I have a bad feeling about this place," Blake said as they reached the end of the alley. They were finally approaching the road that would bring them to the homestretch. Blake checked her cylinder and had one bullet left. She began to shake, knowing she didn't want to become one of those things. She knew that bullet might be her last meal. _

_ As the siblings prepared their final sprint Tanyon took the front while Carl covered the back, the brothers protecting their only sister. Tanyon peered around the corner before he saw two enemies. Coming down from the right was an Army tank and coming toward the tank was the largest herd of the dead he had seen since they left downtown. _

_ "We have to go back…. army and the dead," he said as he shooed his siblings back down the alley. Before they made it fifteen feet one of the side alley doors had broken open beside them releasing another group of the undead. _

_ "Fuck," Carl yelled in fear as a walker grasped onto his arm. Blake began to panic and pointed her gun to the walkers head, ready to use her last bullet to save her brother. She hesitated; she didn't want to hit him._

_ "Carl," Tanyon bellowed, running back towards his siblings when they weren't by his side. Before Blake could pull the trigger another walker clamped its teeth into Carl's leg._

_ "NO!" the siblings screamed as another walker clamped down onto Carl's neck, silencing his screams as the gaping hole in his neck gurgled with his struggling breaths. _

_ "Carl," Blake yelled, tears streaming down her face. Blood. There was so much of it as they all piled down on him. "You fucking bastards," she screamed as Tanyon grabbed her waist and covered her mouth with his hands. As they looked at their only exit, they tried waiting for the army to past. The only reason they were able to stay rooted to their spot was because the walkers were too busy tearing apart their brother. Blake's tears spilled over her brothers hand as she clenched her eyes shut, trying to clear her ears of the mushing sound of human flesh and gnawing teeth. As the army tank passed by the alley way, its road wheels took out the majority of the living dead coming down the street, making an opening for the two siblings to run to the department store across the street._

_ "We gotta go, Bea," Tanyon said as he gripped her hand , wiping tears from his own eyes as well as they quietly ran across the street. The street was silent, but not too far away they could hear the sounds of automatics and piercing screams of those who weren't as lucky to get away downtown. Blake and Tanyon jumped through the shattered glass of the sporting goods store. Tanyon immediately ran to the vending machines, taking out snacks and treats. He scanned the department store for bullets. Blake stared motionless through the store window, torturing herself by staring down the alley way where her brother died…..because of her. _

_ Tanyon let her be, needing to find supplies for themselves so they could get the fuck out of this hell hole. Blake stared out the window, tears streaming down her face as she watched smoke billow up from beyond the tall buildings. She had her arms crossed and with anxiety was scratching her nails up and down the smooth caramel colored skin of her arms. A hand touched Blake's shoulder and she jumped away, ready to kill. _

_ "It's just me," Tanyon said. "Here take this," he said as he tried handing her a Savannah Long Bow and a black belt quiver stuffed with arrows. "You'll need this….we'll need this. You're the best shot with this and we can't afford to make noise," Blake just stared at the objects in his hand, continuing to run her stubby nails down her skin. _

_ Tanyon sighed, devastated for the loss of his brother and the distant look in his baby sisters eyes. He pulled her in for a hug as more tears spilled from her emerald orbs. They stayed for only a couple moments before Tanyon grabbed her shoulders and lightly moved her back. With a firm grip on her shoulders he looked into her eyes, "Things are gonna be different now baby sis. It's me and you, and we're going to survive. No more tears. Not ever," Tanyon said as he wiped away the remaining tears off of her face. "It's time to be strong. It's time to survive," he said pushing the bow and quiver into her chest lightly. _

_She grabbed onto the item, cladding herself in her new weapons as she stashed the revolver into her brown school bag. Tanyon was right. No more tears. Time to survive. She looked up at her brother and nodded when she finished. He was standing with one leg out of the shattered window with his hand stretched out to her. She gripped it tight and together they ran down the street. Away from the death, away from Atlanta, away from their brother, away from what was. _

Blake snapped out of her memory when Rick knocked on the window. "Fuck," Blake yelled, scared shitless from the intrusion on her personal moment. Her hand gripped her chest as Rick opened the door with an apologetic look, "Sorry, Blake. Didn't mean to scare you. You alrigh'?" he asked sincerely as he saw how pale her complexion was.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she lied.

"Okay, well, we're about to hit the road again. Kris is stayin'. I'm sure he didn't have anythin' to do with Jenner. I was gonna have him sit in the pickup with Daryl but I don't think that's his safest bet right now," Rick said as Blake huffed out a weak laugh. "I'm going to have him set up in the RV with you and your brother, do you mind? I need someone to keep an eye on him for now," he finished.

"Of course, Rick. Yeah," Blake said as she stuck her legs out of the door Rick opened. She made her way to the RV.

"That's a nice piece," Rick complimented her revolver then added, "Sorry to hear about the bow. I'm sure we can find you another one," he said.

"Eh. Maybe," she paused, "Not like that one though," Blake deadpanned as she stuck the revolver in the back of her pants and made her way back to the RV.


	14. Chapter 14

A short chapter! Enjoy. I do not own any of The Walking Dead, just the OC's! PLEASE REVIEW!

Also, thank goodness someone told me but this chapter 14 is an edit. I had completely different names for my characters in my first upload because I copied and pasted from a word document I type my story in. The character's name was Rosaline "Roz" Perez, but I change it to Blake Carter as I go through my chapters and edit. I thought Blake was more badass. I like how the name can be misinterpreted as a girl or boys name. Sorry, about that! Hope you enjoy the story of BLAKE! haha!MESSAGE ME IF YOU SEE ANY MORE ERRORS LIKE THIS, I will try and be more careful. Only the first 20 chapters are pre written anyways.

**Chapter 14**

They had been traveling about a day when Rick pulled the caravan over with a honk of the horn. Everyone stepped out of their assigned vehicles to stretch their legs. "How's everybody doin'," Rick asked the group. Everyone nodded their heads and responded with "good"s before he walked up to Daryl who was standing on his own next to his pickup.

"Daryl," Rick began, "I have a question for ya,".

"Well spit it out, Sheriff," Daryl mumbled as he lit a cigarette.

"Thinking it might be best to leave the truck behind, use whatever gas you have left and put it in the other cars," Rick said, looking a little hesitant with trying to get the rough redneck to follow some type of authority.

Daryl just nodded his head as he blew smoke out the side of his mouth. "Fine. I ain't ridin' with these fools though, I'm takin my brothers bike. I'll scout ahead, make sure known of ya'll run into a mess," he said doing his best to not make eye contact with the deputy.

"That's fine, I really appreciate it, Daryl," Rick nodded, "Do you need any help settin' that up?"

"Nah, just leave me be. I'll be ready in 15," he finalized as he turned his back on Rick and went to get his bike out of the back. When Rick walked away he stopped by Blake's side, "He sure is a charmer," he smirked at her. Blake punched him in the arm and snarled at him. Tired of him insinuating something that wasn't even there. Rick walked away with a light chuckle, rubbing his arm.

Blake looked over at Daryl as he stood in the bed of the pickup, ripping the tarp off what must've been a motorcycle. "I'll be back," Blake stated to Tanyon as she made her way over to the blue pickup. _What are you doing, Bea? You know he wants nothin' to do with you._

"That's a nice ride," Blake said as she approached the grumpy redneck. Daryl seemed surprise by her presence then continued to not make eye contact as he busied himself with the task at hand.

"It's my brothers. He'd be pissed knowin' I'm ridin' it," her said as he started to roll the bike down the large door of the pickup.

"Lemme help you with that, Daryl. Don't want you to fuck it up," it was the least Blake could do since all they do is bicker and fight with eachother.

"Don't need no hoodrat touchin' my brothers bike. Now get!," he snapped at her as he struggled to get his bike down the ramp.

"You're such a prick you know that," Blake said as she waited for the back of the bike to make its descend off the ramp. She grasped the back seat just to make sure it made the drop from the door to the cement ground. The two set down the bike when Daryl glared at her, "I didn't need your help," he growled.

"Well, you got it. Now stop being a pansy ass and just accept that fact that I wanted to touch this badass bike," she said, smirking at him a little. He didn't responded, just grunted.

"Yeah, its pretty sweet," he said as he ran a rag over the exterior paint and the seats.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother," Blake continued, unsure if she was stepping into unmarked territory.

"Why do you care? He tried to kick your ass," Daryl responded as he placed the rag into the saddle bag attached to the bike.

"I don't know. I couldn't imagine losing my brother," Blake said as she glanced over at Tanyon, who was conversing with Dale. "He's all I have left, I'm sure Merle is out there somewhere," she finished.

"Your damn right he's out there somewhere," he snapped, "Now leave me be girl. Ain't trying to have no damn conversation".

"Alright, alright. Sorry," Blake said as she started to walk away.

She couldn't stop looking at him though. _He's such a fucking douchebag_, she thought. But there was something about him. He was mysterious, his blue eyes pierced something deep within her, his broad shoulders made Blake want to feel the rippling muscles underneath his plaid sleeveless shirt.

"Hey, Blake," Kris' nasally greeting startled Blake out of her inappropriate thoughts of the biker hunk.

"Hey, Kris. How's the nose," Blake asked, eyeing the two tampons Andrea gave him on the RV for the bleeding. She tried to stifle a smile

"I'm ok. Yeah, yeah, I see you trying to hide the laughter. It's ok," Kris laughed good-heartedly at his own expense. Blake began laughing and slapped her hands down on her thighs.

"God, you do look ridiculous but I'm glad its helping the bleeding. Glad to hear it isn't broken, swore it was," she commented, wiping a tear leaking from her eye.

"Yeah, me too. Probably just a fracture though, not too bad of a shiner so that's a good sign," Kris said, leaning back against the RV hiding under the awning to avoid the sweltering sun. Blake tugged on her maroon tanktop to send some air up her shirt for some relief, too bad it was hot air.

"We have a long way to Fort Benning," Kris commented.

Blake nodded, "Yeah, we sure do," she said.

"You don't look too happy about the plan, did you have other ideas," Kris asked

"I really don't have much of a say, but I'd rather follow this group than have my brother and I be on our own," she said, contemplating the other options the group could have taken.

"That's not what I asked," Kris said, smirking down at the 5ft 2 caramel girl as she bit her bottom lip. He couldn't help but get a good view of her cleavage, which looked phenomenal in the bra and tank she was currently wearing.

"I think we should find a place to hunker down for a little while. A lot of people here can't defend themselves, let alone handle a gun. Can you?" Blake asked.

"Not really. Guns have always scared me a little," Kris responded tearing his eyes away before he got caught taking a peek. Seemed he was a little too late.

"Keep your eyes up, Princess," Daryl snapped at him as he pulled his bike past the caravan to bring to the front of the group.

Blake blushed and turned her head away from Kris, hoping to avoid any awkward eye contact.

"You sure he ain't your boyfriend," Kris said, eyeing Daryl's back as he pushed the bike past the RV.

"Yeah," Blake scoffed, "sure of it, probably never in a million years," she said as she too watched Daryl's back…..maybe a little lower if she cared to admit.

"Hey Blake! Wanna play cards when we get on the RV? Andrea is going to take over navigation," Glenn said with a smile as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead, slamming his hat back on his raven black hair.

"Hell yeah," Blake said as she walked past Glenn, not ready to have any kind of conversation about men with Kris. He was extremely handsome….honestly he was really sexy, but Blake needed a distraction from the rough redneck. "I'll kick your ass in some go-fish," Blake joked as she elbowed Glenn in the ribs.

"We aren't gonna play go-fish Bea," Glenn said with a small smirk on his face.

"I wanna play go-fish, can I please,?" a little Carl interrupted as he left his mom's side from the station wagon.

"Carl, I'd rather you st-" Lori began,

"Eh, let 'em go," Rick interrupted, "Must be boring sitting with the grownups in the wagon. Right, kiddo," Rick said as he placed his hand on top of the sweaty brown hair of his son.

"Yes! I'm gonna so beat you guys," he said as he sprinted onto the RV, away from his mother as fast as he could go.

"Make sure you come to me on the next stop, Carl," Lori yelled at the RV as her son disappeared behind the door.

Blake laughed, "Don't worry, Lori. I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he stops in to see you next time we pull over".

Lori just nodded, "Thanks Blake," she said as she pulled open the front door of the station wagon.

"Hurry up, Blake," both Carl and Glenn yelled at the same time.

"I'm comin, I'm comin," she smiled as she entered the RV, ready to continue their journey to Fort Benning.


	15. Chapter 15

After my error earlier I thought it be appropriate to give you guys another chapter with the correct character :-p Enjoy everybody! Review! Also would like to comment their are mentions of suicide/depression in this chapter. If something like this triggers you please refrain from reading.

**Chapter 15**

Blake had dozed off on Glenn's shoulder, the lull of the RV slowly rocking her into a fitful sleep. They were trying to make the ramp onto the highway to start heading toward Fort Benning. The group new their journey was going to be a rough one and after the CDC, everyone had suffered a blow. Andrea sat in the passenger seat, only speaking to Dale when needed too. Blake heard she tried to stay behind but Dale convinced her otherwise. She wondered if maybe she could help Andrea, considering she helped with Suicide Prevention programs at her college. Ever since Leila, Tanyon's late fiancé had passed away Blake tried to involve herself in programs as a way to help herself and her brother cope. After Leila committed suicide Blake attended all types of events and meetings in order to help those at her college who were overwhelmed with issues in their lives. Blake had seen herself go down that road before, her insecurities almost taking her down. Depression had coursed through Blake's blood for years as she tried to cope with the spiritual and mental blows. She did some stupid things, met stupid people, and put her career and life in jeopardy way to many times to be acceptable. Ever since Leila she has always tried to never let her thoughts go down that road again, for she saw first hand what that can do to the people around you. Blake thought maybe she could use some of that knowledge to help Andrea. _Maybe that time at college won't be considered a waste now_, she thought to herself.

Blake finally let her eyes flutter open, feeling very odd about the nap she just took. It was one of those naps where you feel you're asleep but all your thoughts were clear enough for you to think that you were wide awake. So many things ran through Blake's mind but when her mind drifted back to college she forced herself to hold back tears.

She missed her roommate and her best friend. She missed her boyfriend. She even missed the work load. Blake wanted to work in the music business and had been ready to start a short internship in New York City this upcoming winter. She had so many things going for her and she stressed herself out trying to make her family proud; to be the first person in her family to graduate with a degree. Now its all gone.

She hasn't thought about him in a long time. Derek and Blake had been dating for about a year and a half when the outbreak broke.

_"Blake, baby, I love you," Derek choked into the phone._

_Blake continued wiping the tears form her eyes as she professed her love, "I love you too, Derek, be careful," she said, her lips whimpering with the thought of never seeing Derek again._

_"I'm going to the refuge center but I have to stop home first. You know that. My baby sister and my dad are there. I'll meet you there. Ok? I love you but I have to go now," Derek said soothingly._

_"I don't want to hang up," Blake announced hysterically, the emotion in her voice reaching its peak as the end of their phone conversation neared._

_"I don't either baby," Derek said, his voice cracking as he tried to stay composed for the girl on the other end of the phone line, "but I have too."_

_Blake began to cry, finding it hard to believe that she would see him again if he went to face the craziness outside on his own._

_"Please be careful, Derek. I'll hate you if you don't come back. You have to promise me," Blake struggled to speak._

_"I promise Blake. I promise. I love you." And the phone line went dead._

_"Derek…..DEREK….please, ple-"_

_"Bea, lets go. He'll catch up we have to get a move on, now," Carl snapped at her from the other side of her dorm apartment. Carl softened at the devestation on his sisters face, "I'm sorry sis, we have to go."_

Blake had successfully put thoughts of him into the back of her mind. She was surprised how easy it was for her to filter those thoughts, maybe because she knew how crippling it would be to face the fact that he's gone forever and she was never seeing him again. Blake took a shaky breath in the RV and lightly bumped the back of her head against the RV. The smell of body odor being accentuated by the Georgia heat did nothing to keep her head from being woozy.

"What's wrong, sis," Tanyon interrupted.

Blake looked down at her big brother as he sprawled out on the RV floor using an extra map to fan himself. His one arm sat behind his head as his light brown muscular arms were accentuated by the position they were in. She wouldn't be surprise if the odor came from the black hairs of his underarms. His grey muscle shirt was soaked from the pits down to his ribcage.

"Derek," she replied, that's all she could say. She didn't want to get to much into it.

"He's out there, he's a tough dude," Tanyon said to comfort her. He wasn't exactly sure if he was alive, but he also wasn't sure if he was dead.

"Yeah he was, I'm just trying to move on from it though. It's better that way. I'd rather him focus on his survival than try to come find me. But something tells me he's too stubborn to do that," she said with a sad smile.

"You're probably right. If he is, he'll find you," Tanyon returned with a smile as well. The siblings paused in their chat. When Tanyon began to speak again the caravan once again came to a stop.

"What's goin on," Glenn asked from the seat beside Blake.

"Daryl stopped us up front. Let's see what's going on," Dale said as he lifted himself from the drivers seat, "Move your feet, Tan," Dale said as he lightly kicked at Tanyon's long legs.

"Sorry, get a bigger RV," Tanyon said smartly.

Dale laughed as he made his way down the RV steps, "I'll keep my eye out for a luxury hotel on wheels. It's the only one that'll have a floor big enough for your giant feet,".

The occupants of the RV laughed, besides Andrea who listlessly stared out of the passengers window at god knows what.

"Let's see what's going on," Tanyon spoke as he attempted to get off the floor.

"Come on, Carl," Blake said as she grasped Carl's shoulder with her hand, "I promise a certain lady I'd bring you by to see her on the next stop".

"Do I have to?" the freckled boy pouted.

"Yes, she'll kick my ass if I don't. Now come on before I kick yours," Blake said jokingly as Carl dragged his feet down the RV steps. With Blake right behind him he scanned the group for his mother, who waved him down from next to the station wagon. Lori was standing next to little Sophia and her mother, Carol. Carol kept her daughter sitting on the edge of the seat with her feet hanging out the door. The pair was as pale as anything. With that golden blonde hair and blue eyes Blake assumed she could've been Irish or English, which means a brutal sun like this could bring this little girl hell when it came to sunburn. As Blake watched Carl make his way to his mom she saw Daryl waving his arms as a interested Rick glanced towards the woods.

"What do you think's going on up there," Blake asked Tanyon. He shrugged his broad shoulders in response.

"Let's check it out," he said.

The siblings walked toward the Sheriff and the redbeck side by side. When they approached Rick was speaking, "Lemme ask a few people to accompany you, no one should be going out alone right now. I know you are perfectly capable but it's just better this way".

"Where we headed," Blake interrupted as Rick turned to face both her and her brother.

"Perfect you guys are here," Rick said as he cast a glance toward a very anxious Daryl.

Blake scanned his features. The skin around his eyes and mouth were tighter than usual and the muscles of his arms bulged as his hands squeezed anxiously, waiting to do something. He was pacing back and forth, grunting when he saw the brother and sister.

"There's a white van over there that we took to Atlanta when we went to find Daryl's brother, Mer-"

"Merle, yeah, I know who he is," Blake interrupted.

"Well, we took this van and realized he had gotten away. We couldn't find him but realized he was most likely alive, our van wasn't where we left it when we got out of the city. We think he took it. Daryl saw it along the road just now and wants to check it out. I don't want people weaving through these cars on their own so I'd like you to come with us to check out the van," Rick finished.  
"Hell yeah, Sheriff. Let's do it," Tanyon spoke

"Let's hurry the hell up. We ain't got all day to wait for y'alls decisions. Les' go," Daryl said as he stormed off in the direction of the abandoned van.

Blake followed Rick, Tanyon took the rear and Daryl spotted up front. They slowly weaved back and forth between the cars, making sure no unexpected visitors snuck out of open car doors or from under the abandoned vehicles. There were a couple stragglers that Daryl took out with his crossbow. It made Blake jealous and a little pissed that Daryl made her leave her bow behind, but in the end she knew he made the right call. Wasn't worth the trouble finding her weapons when the whole CDC was ready to set fire to every molecule within its confines.

The foursome arrived closer to the van, one of the two back doors slightly unhinged from its bolts. As Daryl hurried his steps a little bit Blake heard the distinct sound of gurgling and moaning from beneath her. Before Rick could react a walker grabbed his ankle, making him trip forward.

"Shit," Rick yelled as his body hit the ground. Before Rick could even turn onto his back Blake jammed her hunting knife into the skull of the melting walker. It's face was sliding off the bone due to the sweltering heat and the clothes were tattered and bloodied.

"Christ," Rick said as Blake helped him up from the ground. "Thank you," Rick said as the paleness of his face started to return to its natural peach color. "It's all good, Grimes," Blake said as she smirked at the Sheriff, wiping her sticky blade onto the seats of one of the open vehicles. No reason to wipe the knife on her halfassed clean pants.

When Tanyon, Blake, and Rick turned back toward the van, Daryl was already jumping in with his hunting knife ready. They began walking toward the vehicle when they heard Daryl yell, "FUCK!", followed with a loud bang from inside the van.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16! A little bonding time between OC and Daryl! Enjoy and review! I do not own any of the walking dead. **

**CHAPTER 16**

Blake sprinted past Rick and Tanyon to find out what the fuck was going on. Her heart beat rapidly as she yanked open the back door of the white van. Her eyes immediately went to Daryl's hunched over form.

"Holy shit, Daryl. Are you ok?" she asked as she climbed into the back of the van.

"I'm fine, girl. Damn thing just fuckin' jumped me," he said as he kicked out at the male walker now still on the bloodied van floor. Blake followed the blood spatter from the victim but felt a sense of unease in her gut when she saw the dried blood that coated the floor of the van. Medical supplies were scattered along the rusty floor of the van with tape and gauze dried into the mess of blood. There was so much of it. Rick and Tanyon stood out side of the van, the two doors now propped all the way open.

"Was it him?" Rick asked as he eyed the large rotting man on the floor of the van.

"Nah….looks like he bandaged himself up and got the fuck outta here," Daryl said as he searched in the driver and passenger seat. "That sum'bitch drove out here with his hand cut off. Told ya, eat a hammer he'll shit out nails," Daryl said, not looking back at them.

"I'm gonna track for him a bit, see where he was headed. Bloods a few days old, don't know where he could be. He's alive tho," he said.

This was the most Blake has ever heard him talk the whole time they've been traveling. He was always so quiet and kept to himself.

"I'll come with," Blake said as she looked over the two seats to see what he was checking out. She caught him pocketing a pack of Parliaments before he caught her peeking, sending her a glare.

"You ain't comin' with me. Dangerous," he voiced as he opened the drivers side door and stepped out. Blake rolled her eyes and turned to exit the back of the van.

"Why the hell not? No one should be going out alone," Blake said, giving Rick a pleading look to help her in her case.

"She's right, Daryl. I think we'd all feel more comfortable if you guys went as a team. Me and Tanyon can go back and scavenge some of the cars with the group, give them somethin' to do," Rick said as he put his hands on his hips as he looked over the army of cars between him and his family.

"Fine. Les go. We wastin' time," he said, not looking at Blake as he made his way into the brush of the woods, already set on a trail. Blake looked back at her brother and shrugged at him before setting off behind the impatient hunter.

"Be careful out there, Bea. Watch each other," Tanyon said loudly, catching Blake's ears before the woods engulfed her body into its brush and foliage.

They had been traveling for about an hour before Blake couldn't handle the silence.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Blake said, hoping to maybe release the tension noticeable in Daryl's broad shoulders. He just grunted.

"Did you guys have any plan? Were you guys heading anywhere before you ran into the group?," she voiced as she watched him step over previously executed walkers.

"He's been this way," was all he said.

"Yeah, I know. I can tell by the tracks," Blake said as she kept her eyes glued to the ground, with the occasional glance at the hunters back side. _What is wrong with you, girl? You ain't got time for this, shit. _Blake shook her head as if it would actually rid of the thought's that were creeping into her brain. _He's such a jerk sometimes. Why aren't you just letting him be? Probably because I'm a pain in the ass_. Blake snorted to herself and smirked.

"Wus' so funny?' Daryl asked, still not talking to look at her. She could tell without seeing his face he was annoyed with her.

"Just thinkin' about stuff. Sorry if I bothered you," Blake said calmly, finally reaching her peak with this redneck.

"Jus' shut up. Ain't got time for your bafoonery," Daryl said seriously.

Blake couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words. She covered her hand over her mouth and giggled, knowing full well letting out a hearty laugh would attract unwanted friends or piss off a certain hunter. Daryl turned to look at her, startled by her red face, her plump lips covered with the palm of her hand. Tears were building up in her emerald orbs from the laughter she was trying to contain. Daryl couldn't help but smirk at the scene.

Blake laughed a little bit harder when she saw the small smile grace Daryl's usually tight face. "Oh my god, Dixon. That was funny. Now tell me, was that a smile I just saw, because that made my day." Daryl let out a huff of hair from his mouth and shook his head, turning away from the caramel skinned girl.

"I ain't dead," he said as he continued examining the broken branches and footprints along the forest floor. Blake wiped a few stray tears from her face and followed Daryl further along the trail.

"So you can track?" he asked. Blake was stunned by the fact that he initiated conversation that her tongue almost got in a twist.

"Uh, yeah? Used to hunt with my brothers and cousins sometimes when we came down south to visit family. Didn't do much of it back at home," she said.

"You ain't from Georgia?" Daryl asked.

"No, from New York City," she said.

"So you're a Yankee," Daryl said.

"I mean, if that's how Northeners are still treated down here then I guess. But I can say I'm a Yankee's fan," she said.

"Mm," he said as they finally approached a dirt road.

"We gonna have to turn back soon, we've been gone awhile," Daryl said as he turned to face the direction they walked from.

Blake continued to the scan the forest floor when she caught tire tracks.

"Daryl check this out," she said as she made her way into the road. She pointed along the tire tracks and followed them to a pair of what must've been Merle's prints. Droplets of blood were noticeable in the dusty dirt of the unpaved road. "Doesn't look like there was much of a scuffle. Somone picked him up," she said as she observed the scene.

"He went willingly," Daryl said as he approached Blake from behind. "Good eyes, hoodrat," he said.

"Thanks…bafoon," Blake choked out, already giggling at the word she previously cried over.

Daryl grunted and turned away from her, not wanting to show her the smirk that was on his face. He realized he couldn't help but smile around this girl, no matter how much he tried to push her away. He was about to head back into the woods when he turned around; seeing Blake still bent on eyeing the track.

"Les go, girl. He made his choice, he's out there somewhere. Gotta get back," he yelled over to her.

"Alright," she said as she got to her feet and wiped the dust on her hands onto her olive denim. Together they walked back to the highway. Blake noticed as she trailed Daryl his shoulders seemed more relax and his head was held a little higher. She smiled and continued to follow the hunter back to her new friends.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello to my old and new followers! Here's another installment! Review and enjoy! I do not own any of the walking dead!

MyLawyersMadeMeChangeMyName: HAHA! Thank you! I thought it was funny myself. With the whole glenn thing I can deff see why you thought that! They're so cute together but they're going to remain close friends! I'm going to love strengthening her relationship with Glenn. :)

**Chapter 17**

Blake and Daryl broke through the brush of the Georgia forest, looking over the graveyard of cars to find their group members, who should've been sitting around their caravan. What they saw wasn't that. From their view they could see Dale lying flat on top of his RV, waving them away and pointing his finger backwards.

Blake turned her head in the direction of Dale's finger and gasped at the sight before her. Amongst the heat waves emanating off the stifling hot concrete ground were walkers. Atleast fifty of them.

"Oh my god, Daryl. My brother, the kids," she panicked, stepping forward to brace for a sprint through the plethora of abandoned vehicles. Before she took even a few steps Daryl jerked her back roughly into his chest.

Speaking roughly in her ear he said, "You gon' get yourself killed, come on," he said as Blake reluctantly let Daryl drag her to Merle's abandoned van. Daryl let her jump in first before joining her, slowly pulling the back doors shut.

"Shit," Daryl hissed under his breathe.

Blake focused her attention on Daryl at the door, her throat tightening and her chest swelling from the fear that was creeping up her spine. The one door was hanging off the hinges and the lock was broken, which meant that it couldn't be shut completely.

"Come here," Daryl spoke pushing her in the corner of the closed back door and the back corner, keeping her out of view of what could peer through the slightly cracked and broken door. Blake prepped her knife in her fist, shaking at the fact that this might be a complete shit show if walkers happen to walk by the van that was only thirty yards away from the rest of the group.

Daryl squished in closer to her, Blake's left shoulder pushed tightly into the door and her right shoulder pushed into Daryl's bicep. Daryl was sitting with his knees tucked up tight against his chest so his long legs weren't visible. His crossbow was already in position in case any unwanted hitchhikers tried to snag a spot in the blood-smeared van.

The smell of rotting muscle and melting flesh permeated the air and caused Blake to gag on her spit. She brought her tank top up over her nose and wasn't even a bit protected from the odor that was only possible in this brutal world they lived in now. From the corner of her eye she watched Daryl, whose mouth was tight in a thin line as sweat dripped from his dark hair onto his bow and his bent knees. She forgot how hot it was till she saw Daryl's red cheeks and the sweat coating his forehead.

Blake tried steadying her breathing, scared that the walkers outside would be able to hear her heavy breathing and her pounding heart over the drag of their shoe clad feet and the consistent moaning of a deathly song. Blake wanted to peer through the window on the back door but couldn't get the courage too, scared that she would blow her and Daryl's cover. Blake kept her head still against the wall of the van, not even daring to move her hand to stop the tickling of her frizzy hair on her face.

Daryl and Blake stayed absolutely still, listening for any hint of danger when shuffling seemed to get closer and closer to the van. Blake stopped breathing in hopes that would make her even quieter. She gripped Daryl's knee needing just some type of grip to keep her from passing out. Daryl jumped slightly at the contact but didn't make any moves to rid of her small hand. She wasn't sure if it was because he didn't mind or because he was scared to move his hands away from the support of the crossbow and the trigger.

The dead started to file pass the van. Fortunately not too many were separated from the horde up on the road. Blake prayed her brother was safe and the kids were hidden safely away from the horror that presented itself on this solitary highway in the middle of Georgia. The air in the van seemed to thicken as Blake's heart increasingly accelerated and then stopped completely when what she assumed was a walker bumped into the side of the van right behind her head. She gripped Daryl's knee even tighter; thankful her nails were bitten to nubs so as not to hurt him.

She turned her head to the left to eye the window that was sitting high above her, trying to see if something would come into her vision. Unfortunately that was the case as a ghastly grey face peered it's way into the window, smelling a new meal or maybe Blake's fear. The walker slammed its face against the window, not taking into consideration that there was an open door not even a couple feet away. Blake's heart dropped as the walker's face smashed brutally at the window, its rotting teeth chipping even more and melting skin smearing on the glass. One of the eyes was lazy but the left eye seemed to be eyeing Blake as it snapped it's jaws at the idea of tearing into her brown flesh.

"Come on you fucker," Daryl hissed between it's teeth. Blake wanted to tell him to not attract it into the van but realized the more this walker banged on the window, the most likely it would attract its friends.

The walker began to shamble to the open door and before it could reach its upper torso into the van Daryl shot it in the head. Blake immediately dove for the body, grabbing its shoulders to ease it's fall. Any more noise they attracted would lead to a dead redneck and a dead black girl. As the skin of the walker started to peel off bone, Blake started losing her grip as another walker rounded the corner of the van door. It's gnawing teeth was all Blake could see as she gripped its throat, reaching back for her hunting knife and digging it deep into the walker's skull. She slowly let the body drop and hurriedly scooted back next to Daryl.

"Good work, Yankee," Daryl whispered lightly.

Blake just glanced over at him and nodded frantically for a moment. Sweat and frizzy hair was getting into her eyes and she hastily wiped them away, not realizing she smeared blood across her forehead. Daryl watched the scared woman but was impressed with her ability to act fast even when it looked like she was going to shit or piss herself…or both. Daryl kept his bow trained on the door as a couple mores stragglers made there way past the roasting metal box they were trapped in.

About five more minutes went by and they had been sitting in utter silence; no shuffling, no moaning, no offensive smell besides the dead half laying inside the van.

"I'm gonna take a look," Blake said as she looked at Daryl. He nodded his head once and she turned toward the window getting up on her feet and crouching. She warily looked out the glass trying to make out her surroundings despite the walkers skin and blood that was smeared on the window. She was confident there wasn't a threat.

"I think we're good," Blake said as she turned back to face Daryl.

"Alright, I'll go out first," he said as he got onto his knees in order to stand and exit the van.

"No, I'll go. I'm already here, just cover me," Blake said as she kicked the walkers out of the van and onto the blood covered grass below. She looked left and right then up towards the rest of the group. She saw them running around in circles frantically.

"We're good but we have to get up there, Daryl. They're freaking the fuck out," Blake exclaimed as she jumped from the van and began to walk hastily through the cars to check on her brother. Daryl caught up quickly and kept his crossbow up, watching Blake as she lead the way back.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everybody! Chapter 18 is here! Review and enjoy! I do not own any of The Walking Dead.

**Chapter 18**

They both stepped onto the hot pavement of the highway a few cars away from the RV. Blake immediately saw her brother next to T-Dog sitting in the back of a red Silverado truck. Tanyon was leaning against the side, blood coating his shirt and his whole arm.

"Oh my god, Tanyon," she yelled as she sprinted to her brother pushing Dale out of the way when he tried to cut off her path. "Oh no, no, no," Blake said as she got in front of her brother, her body almost going into shock at all the blood she saw on him. She knew there was no way this was good.

"Hey, sis. Looked like you ran into some trouble too," Tanyon spoke quietly as he winced at the pain he was in.

"Tanyon, don't. What happened," she asked, reaching for his arm but hesitating and pulling away.

"We were trying to hide from the walkers when your graceful brotha sliced his arm up on the door of a car," T-Dog said as he tried wrapping his arm with a bandage.

"You weren't bit?" Blake asked, grabbing her brothers face in between her hands, making sure he was still there.

"I'm foyne sus," he spoke through his squished lips. He shook his head free of her hands.

"Let her do it, T. I'll die from your awful bandaging before I die of tetnis," Tanyon said, yanking the bandages with his good arm away from T-Dog.

"Whatever," T-Dog said, smirking at the banter.

Blake took the bandages from T-Dog and sat next to her brother on the truck bed. She noticed a first aid kit, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and a suture kit. She started to peel away the bandages sticking to the wound on her brother's arm, getting queasy at the sight of all the blood leaking from it.

"Oh come on, Bea. You've seen me all bloodied up before," he teased, hoping to lighten up his sister who seemed extremely panicked.

"I-I know. Just a lot just happened and then coming back to this," she said, shaking her head as she finally peeled the bandage off his brown skin. She watched Tanyon as he scratched at his 5'oclock shadow, his chocolate brown eyes looking up at the sky as he tried to not react to the pain he was in.

Blake gasped at the gash in his arm, it was really deep.

"Tanyon, you know I don't know how to stitch someone up. God, I might make it worse," she said wiping her face again to rid of the frizzy curls tickling her. In the process she wiped more blood onto her face. Tanyon looked at her with sad eyes and patted her arm with his good arm, "It's ok. I trust you, just pretend you're sew-"

"Watch it," a voice interrupted, bringing Tanyon to a halt.

"What?" Blake spoke as her eyes met penetrating cerulean blues.

"Get out the way. I can do it. You gonna make your brother look like Chuckie," Daryl said grabbing the bandages out of her hand and putting them on the bed of the truck. He then grabbed her by her waist and slid her off the truck. Her feet hit the cement hard. He leaped onto the truck making it move up and down with the force of his weight,

"This is gonna hurt, but you'll tough it out," Daryl said as he grabbed the bottle of peroxide.

"Bea, go get yourself washed up, you look like shit," Tanyon said smirking at her.

"Yea-Yeah. I'll do that. Are you sure you'll be ok," Blake asked.

"Get, girl. He's right. Go see what's goin on, I'll take care of this," he said.

Blake was amazed by the kindness Daryl was showing today, first him smiling in the woods, telling her she was doing a good job, and now basically knocking her flat on her ass in amazement by helping her brother? She smiled at him and walked away, ready to face whatever else was going on and why everyone was in a panic.

She saw Carol and Lori looking off into the woods, the two of them crying and holding each other. She looked around the camp and found that several people were missing.

"Where's Rick? Shane?" she asked Andrea, approaching the blonde woman as she too looked into the woods.

"The kids," she said, "they ran into the woods. Sophia got scared and ran. Carl went after her with walkers on them," she said.

Blake's eyes widened in shock and her mouth went dry at the thought that something could happen to the two kids of the group. She brought her hand up to her chest.

"Jesus christ," she said, "do they need help? Should I go out there too," she asked as she unsheathed her knife. Andrea placed a pale hand on Blake's arm, having her put her knife away.

"They said to stay and protect camp and also to keep an eye out for the kids in case they find they're way back," she said, turning her blue eyes back to the sobbing mothers. Blake gripped her shirt, her heart literally hurting for the sobbing mom's.

Blake then started to feel dizzy at all the things that were hitting her. First almost dying in the van with Daryl, her brother bleeding out, and now the kids and their group leaders were out scattered in the woods.

_God, it's really hot out here_ she thought as her world went black.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everybody! May I give a warm welcome to my new followers? WELCOME! Here is a new installment! Don't worry things will be picking up soon! I'm taking my time with this story :) enjoy and review! I do not own any of the Walking Dead.

**Chapter 19**

Her mouth felt full of cotton when she awoke. The swampiness of her mouth making her head buzz. Her eyes fluttered open slightly, vision still a little blurry. She blinked her eyes open completely and found her eyes focusing on the ceiling of the RV. Night had fallen and the RV was illuminated with the dim light of a camping lantern.

She heard a muffled voice but she was still stuck staring at the ceiling, scared to move her head even a fraction with the fear of being dizzy again.

"Blake," she heard again.

"Come on now, sis," the words penetrated her ear canal. She finally tilted her head slightly to the left, realizing that her head wasn't as jumbled as it was….however long ago it was since she was last on her feet.

"There she is," she was greeted with her brother's warm smile, his white teeth contrasting against his dirty light brown skin. "Freaked me out for a bit there," Tanyon spoke as he got on his knees next to the bed. "Wanna drink?" he asked.

Blake nodded her head slowly, still cautious of sending her vision into a tail spin. Tanyon helped Blake sit up slowly and gave her the water bottle.

"What the hell happened," she asked, opening the bottle cap and starting to chug down over half the bottle.

"You passed out on us from heat exhaustion. Freaked Andrea the fuck out," he said with a chuckle. "I thought I'd be the one passing out considering," he pointed to the bandage that was sealed to his skin with tape.

"How's it feel?' she asked, placing the water bottle in the space between her crossed legs.

"Like shit, but Daryl found some pain killers in his brothers bike. His brother had to have been an addict. He had class A pain killers, meth, meds for the clap," Blake cringed at the idea of that man having sex with anybody.

"He's a nice dude, Daryl," Tanyon said. "Fixed me up well, probably would be half dead or at least hurting a lot more if he didn't help me out," he said.

"Yeah, he's definitely a card," she said while swinging her legs over the edge of the tiny bed, the coils digging into her butt in a very uncomfortable way. Her feet hit the floor and she realized her shoes weren't on.

"Here," Tanyon said, reaching doing to grab her worn out brown boots. "Took them off because you were overheated. You need to stay more hydrated, it's hotter down here than it is back at home," he said.

"I know, T. I was just overwhelmed I think. That fucking herd, Tan, I've never seen so many congregated like that since Atlanta," she said, putting her head in her hands.

"That blew my fucking mind too. They moved in tandem. It's like they were a pack. T-Dog saved my ass back there, Bea," he spoke, shaking his head at his inability to keep himself safe in that moment. "Shit, I didn't even know where you were, I started panicking," he said rubbing his hands along his thighs. He sat back up and took a seat on a stool across from the bed.

"We stayed in that van till they passed, then I came back and christ, Tan, you were covered in blood. All I saw was red. When I left you and Daryl I went to Andrea and," Blake's breath hitched and she jumped off the bed, tipping side to side till she gained her balance back.

"The kids, T," she said as she began to head to the door of the RV.

"Wait, Bea. Just… they didn't find them. Don't act hysterical now, the mothers have done enough of that. Shane struggled keeping Rick from going into the dark to track them down. Daryl calmed him down I think though. Said it was pointless looking in the dark because they could muck up the trail or get themselves killed. They are going to go out in the morning," Tanyon finished, sitting Blake down at the RV table.

Blake shook her head and rubbed her palms into her eyes. "Jesus Christ, Tan. They're just kids, what are they 10? 12?"

"Yeah, they're just babies," Tanyon said. "But we'll find them," he said, placing a hand on his sisters arm.

"I'm gonna step outside for a bit, I'll be back shortly. I wanna get decent rest before tomorrow," she said as she stood.

"Alright. Be careful, if you start to feel even a little woozy let someone know. We don't want you to push it or you wont be able to do anything," he said as he started to head to the back of the RV.

Blake stepped out onto the pavement of the highway, looking left and right for the rest of the group. She saw Glenn and Dale on top of the RV taking watch, T-Dog was sitting on the ground next to the RV, Daryl was smoking a cigarette a little ways off, looking out into the woods as if he could peel away the branches with only his eyes.

Blake walked toward Daryl. She was always nervous when approaching him, his demeanor was rough, but his stance leaning against the car was so casual as the cherry of his cigarette lit up his face. She placed herself next to him against the car and crossed her arms, not speaking a word to him. Blake looked up at the stars, amazed by how much beauty she could see but knowing when she looked back down there was only destruction and sadness.

"Finally got your ass up, huh sleeping beauty?" Daryl spoke as smoke left his dry lips. The cigarette smoke wafted up Blake's nose, making herself eager to grab a smoke herself. She snorted at Daryl's comment.

"What? You think I'm a beauty? I'm so flattered, Dixon," she said with exaggeration.

"Shuddup," Daryl said, flicking his cigarette over the Honda that was across from them. He too crossed his arms and leaned back into the car.

"I'm gonna go out with you guys tomorrow to find the kids. They have to be out there somewhere. Fucking horrible they'll be out there tonight," Blake said, staring out into the blackened wilderness that had become more than just a habitat for cute woodsy creatures.

"We're leavin' at the ass crack of dawn, so be ready," he said.

Blake nodded her head looking to her left realizing that the parents of the missing children were no where to be found. "Where's Rick?" she asked.

"He took a walk down the road," he pointed past RV. "Shane tried tellin' him it was a dumb idea to go walkin' 'round in the dark,".

"It kinda is. But, I understand why," Blake commented. "I'm gonna see if I can find him. I want to see how he's doin," she said as she pushed herself off of the truck they leaned on.

"Shouldn't go out there by yourself either," Daryl said as he finally turned his head to look at her straight on.

Blake was stunned by his strong physique, his brown hair growing longer as the days go by. If someone told Blake she would have been attracted to a dirtied up redneck in Georgia she would have laughed in their face. But, if she knew THIS was the man she was going to encounter she would've tried to find him sooner. His scruffy goatee complimented the roughness of his face, his eyes as dark as the night sky that surrounded them.

Blake realized she was staring and lightly coughed nervously. "Uhm, yeah. I won't go far out, just a few cars to see if I can get a glimpse of him. Thanks," she said as she began to step away. "Talk to you later, Daryl," she said, turning away from him. He grunted in response and she smiled at his wonderful and wide vocabulary.

Blake paused next to T-Dog, who was reading a book with the soft glow of the camplight coming through the open RV door. "Hey, dude," she said as she squished her hand on his head as if there was hair there to ruffle. He smiled up at her, the gap between his top two teeth kind of reminding her of her own fathers.

"What's up?," he said.

"Nothin'. Gonna try and find Rick," at that she looked up at the top of the RV.

Blake gave a small wave to Glenn as she took a few steps away from T-Dog. He waved back, looking exhausted in the lawn chair he was crashing in.

"Where you going?" Glenn spoke softly.

"Lookin' for Rick. Can you see him from up there?" Blake asked, looking up at her Asian friend.

"Yeah, I saw him sitting on a car not too long ago," he said as he brought a pair of black binoculars up to his squinty eyes. "Yeah, he's still there. You going to talk to him?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, I wanna check on him, let him know I'm good to go tomorrow to look for the kids," she said. She bowed her head as she thought of the two scared children trying to hide together in the woods in the pitch-black night.

"I'll watch your back while you guys are out there," he said.

"Thanks, G" she said back with a small smile. With that she began to walk through the abandoned cars to their leader.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everybody! I know its been a little while since I posted, I'm in the midst of finals week and also just got dumped by my boyfriend of over 2.5yrs so thats pretty cool #fml haha!So, every things a little crazy right now so please forgive me if posts are a little slower than usual. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Welcome to my newcomers, hope you stick around! Review and enjoy! I do not own any of the walking dead.

An Amber Pen: so glad you're eager for more chapters to this story! Thank you for sticking around! :) :)

**Chapter 20**

Every step echoed through her ears. Blake was still blown away by the still silence of the Earth now that its most dangerous occupant had nearly met its demise. She continued to weave her way through the vehicles, stepping over dropped clothes and the walkers her group had placed on the ground while searching through the cars. She was only a few cars away from Rick when she bumped her knee into an already broken mirror hanging from wires.

Before she could cease the ruckus Rick had already stood up and pointed his Python at her, towering over her as he stood on the car roof. Blake looked up at him in that moment; his gun pointed at her forehead, the moonlight shining on the right side of his face. His eyes were black rather than their beautiful blue.

"It's only me, Rick," Blake said as she put her hands up in surrender.

The spoken words seemed to register as Rick slid his gun back into its holster. "You should be resting," he said.

"Yeah, that's what they all said. I'm fine though. Nothing water and the sun being down won't cure," she said. "Mind if I join you?" Blake asked as she began to jump on the trunk of the car.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Rick said as he put his hand out for Blake to grab so she could stand on the roof with him. Together they sat down on the roof of the car, their legs hanging over the side. Her short legs just passed the bottom of the window, whereas Ricks were past the handle of the door.

"How's Lori and Carol?" she asked quietly.

"They're in the station wagon now. Think they just passed out, honestly," Rick spoke. They remained quiet for a few moments when Rick sighed heavily, rubbing his face with his hands.

"We'll find them," was all Blake said, placing her small hand onto Rick's lean back. She rubbed her hands up and down his spine hoping she could provide a little comfort even though she knew she wouldn't be able to ease his mind.

"I should've seen them sooner. Shoulda had them get in a car or somethin'," he started to say, slamming his hands on his knees as he breathed heavily. He once again stared out into the pitch black of the forest, almost as if he would magically have night vision goggles so he could track down his little boy.

"Carl may be young, but he is smart and soaks up information like a sponge. I watch him admire you and Shane from a distance. He only wants to help and something tells me he'll try and keep himself and Sophia safe as much as you keep us safe," Blake spoke.

"He's only 12," Rick cracked, coughing to set his voice back to normal. He was trying to keep his cool, not wanting to cry in front of Blake.

"You're right. But Rick," Blake spoke grabbing his chin slowly so he would face her, "We're finding those kids. We will be out there from dusk till dawn tomorrow to track them down. We'll find them," she said as she laid back on the car, looking up at the starry night sky.

"Lay back with me, Rick. Those woods don't create as beautiful of a picture as the sky does," she said, hoping he would grant her request.

He remained sitting up for a few moments before laying back himself, putting his arms behind his head.

"It's weird. When I was walking over here I couldn't believe how quiet everything is. How still. It's hard to believe this is what it was before civilization," she said, somewhat in awe with the quietness and the bright diamonds that littered their atmosphere.

"It's beautiful," he spoke quietly, not up to keeping some kind of philosophical conversation.

"When we bring the kids back we have to show them this sky. I'm sure we'll see a shooting star, it's a great night for one," she spoke, trying to keep Rick's mind positive on finding the little ones.

He remained quiet.

Daryl pulled another cigarette from the Parliament box as he watched Blake walk away to find Rick. He continued to watch even when she thought he wasn't. He observed as she made a stop at the RV to talk to T-Dog and Glenn. He took a long drag of his cigarette while he observed her curvy form.

She was really curvy that's for sure. She had frizzy, kinky curls that were currently tied up into a tight bun on the top of her head, exposing her neck. His eyes began to travel lower down her body before he shook himself from his inappropriate thoughts and halted his wandering eyes. He turned back and faced the woods, wondering how those twerps were doing out there in the dark. Daryl was pissed when he found out about the kids, thinking on why the mothers weren't there to watch them. He felt slightly guilty at that thought when he heard the wailing cries of the two moms's as they held each other for comfort.

Daryl flicked his cigarette over the car in front of him, making it some kind of game. He almost pulled out a third when he remembered that cigarettes weren't exactly easy to go pick up anymore. He slowly slid the box back into his back pocket. Daryl was too antsy to sleep and way to restless to just sit and lean against the truck. He picked up his bow and decided to do a lap around the caravan, check out the woods to see if he saw anything from the road.

He began to walk around the back of the RV to start his lap when he was interrupted by the old man.

"Hey, son. Where you goin'?" Dale asked gently.

"I ain't your son," Daryl said gruffly, "Goin for a walk," he said as he tried picking up the pace a little bit.

"Alright," Dale sighed as he sat his rifle across his lap, "Be careful and just yell if you need us," he said.

Daryl grunted in response and kept on moving. Before he knew it he realized he was walking in the same direction Blake had wandered off too. He kept his eyes peeled as he scanned the outskirt of the woods and the cars. _Where this girl run off too_, he thought. _Stupid girl gonna get herself killed_, he thought grumpily as he shined a flashlight towards the trees. Daryl rummaged through some cars during his journey, thinking about another box of nicotine already.

Daryl had the days events run through his brain. He was beyond relieved that he knew his brother was somewhere, alive. He was still angry at Rick and T-Dog, but understood that his brother was a giant asshole at times. Daryl regrets letting Merle go alone, he should've joined instead of hunted. He only caught a few squirrel on his journey since a fucking walker started feasting on his buck.

Daryl would've gone he just wasn't in the mood to risk his life for a trip to find Merle some fucking drugs. He's been doing that his whole life and he wasn't going to continue doing that during that damn apocalypse. As Daryl thought about all the bullshit his brother put him through he recalled some of the "conversation" he had with Tanyon as he patched him up.

_"Thanks for keeping her safe," Tanyon spoke as Daryl was finishing the final stitching's on his new wound. Daryl paused for a moment before continuing._

_"Didn't do nothin'," he said._

_"Yeah, I doubt that. I know her, guarantee when she saw what was happening she tried to run up here," Tanyon said, wincing at the final pierce of the needle Daryl was using._

_Daryl grunted as he rinsed blood from his hands with a bottle of water. Shane had found a truck full of gallon jugs on the highway so Daryl didn't feel wasteful doing so._

_"I know her like the back of my hand, Daryl. She's my baby sister, my only," Tanyon spoke, as he watched his sister speaking to Andrea not too far off. "Speaking of which," he continued, "any updates on your brother?"_

_Daryl was surprised to hear that question. No one asked how Merle was doing. Even before the turn no one asked because they knew Merle was either at the car shop, at the bar, on some bender or in jail. There wasn't much in a Dixon life. _

_"He's alive. Someone gave him a ride. He's gone," was all Daryl said as he unwrapped a roll of medical tape. _

_"Glad to hear he's alive. I couldn't imagine a life without, Bea. She's my best friend besides our older brother," he said. Immediately shutting his mouth._

_Daryl doesn't remember if she mentioned a brother or not ever. _

_"He dead?" Daryl asked._

_"Yeah," Tanyon said, his face going solid, the big smile he always wore gone for a moment. "She's all I have left, man. I know she takes a likin' to you and I know she can be a bit much," he said._

_"Yeah, tell me about it," Daryl huffed, "I ain't no babysitter," he said, as he grew uncomfortable with the conversation about Blake. Daryl stole his own glance to Blake who was sweating profusely and looked a little pale._

_"She still looks a little freaked out," Tanyon spoke as he saw what Daryl was observing, "I know you aren't a babysitter, Daryl. But, something tells me you two are gonna make a good team as our only good trackers. I'm just asking if you could watch her back when I can't be there," he spoke._

_"Why don't you ask Rick or Shane to do that? They like playin' hero," Daryl spoke with annoyance finishing off the bandage on Tanyon's arm._

_"Well, I'm asking you Daryl," Tanyon said as he inspected Daryl's work. "Thanks, man," he said. Daryl was packing up the suture kit and prepared to put it away. Daryl once again trained his eyes on Blake, watching her body sway a little bit. He wondered if it was the adrenaline. He continued walking towards the group to put the kit away when he saw Blake hit the floor._

_ Daryl immediately ran to her as Andrea held her head. "Move," he snapped at her. He placed the back of his hand on Blake's head. "She's over heating," he said as he scooped her body up in his arms. She weighed a little more than he thought but it didn't affect him all that much. _

_"Short round," Daryl bellowed to Glenn, "Get some water," he said as he brought Blake inside to lay her down. _

He didn't realize how much he gave a fuck till then. He always felt weird around her. He thought it felt good, but feeling good made him feel uncomfortable. He liked her wittiness and her attitude. She wasn't scared of him. She also has a cute laugh. _Cute, really pussy?_ He tossed his cigarette into the grass and made his way back to the RV. Maybe he needed some sleep himself.

Blake wasn't sure how long they lay there, staring at the night sky until she decided to sit up on her palms. She had to balance herself for a moment as she got light-headed from sitting up so fast. She looked down at Rick who had fallen asleep. His light snores the only indication he was asleep considering he was pretty quiet the whole time Blake was there.

She wanted to let him rest but knew she couldn't let him stay there by himself without backup. She jumped from the top of the car and slowly cracked open the car door. She rummaged through the belongings before she came across what she was looking for. She climbed softly back onto the top of the car, surprised that Rick didn't jerk from his sleep when she did so. She shook out the blanket before laying it on top of his sleeping form.

Blake sat down beside him and redid her hair, reorganizing the stray curls that managed to get loose. It didn't take long before Blake saw the beginning of the sun's rays begin to shine through the trees in the distance. She sat back on her palms listening to the birds as they began to chirp awake, welcoming a new day. As she realized this she frowned. _Huh_, she said to herself. There were no shooting stars last night.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey all! Next installment! Thank you and welcome to my old and new followers! Glad to see you're sticking around! Enjoy! I do not own any of The Walking Dead.

**Chapter 21**

Blake shook Rick's shoulder, softly trying to wake him without scaring the shit out of him.

"Rick," she whispered, trying to rouse the distraught father. Rick immediately shot up, eyes bloodshot, checking his surroundings. _So much for not scaring him?_ Blake thought.

"We are going to head out soon," Blake said, seeing the sun about to clear the trees in the distance.

"Yeah, lets go," Rick said, noticing the blanket on his lap. He picked it up off his body and leapt off the car, offering a hand to Blake to help her down.

"I don't need help," Blake said as she jumped off the car.

Rick nodded and together they began walking hurriedly to the rest of the caravan. When they neared the RV everyone was already wide-awake, ready to start their mission. Rick immediately went to Lori, wrapping her in his arms as she buried her pale face into his neck. He gripped her head tight and placed a gentle but long kiss onto her chestnut brown hair.

Blake's heart tightened at the emotional scene; wishing that other circumstances brought the troubled couple back together and not the disappearance of their son in an apocalyptic world. Speaking of the troubled couple Blake saw Shane not too far off, watching the couple as they embraced. If Blake was going out into the woods today she was going to need a little more than her hunting knives.

Blake approached Shane as he waited for Rick. "Hey Shane, how much ammo do we have? All I have is my hunting knives and a .38 special revolver. Got anything for that?"

"Yeah we should. Come with me to the RV and bring the gun," Shane said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. It was comfortable last night and to think it wasn't even 8AM and the group was already breaking a sweat meant they were in for a long and hot day.

"It's in my bag on the RV," Blake spoke.

"Perfect," Shane replied as he stepped up onto the trailer steps with Blake in tow. Blake immediately went to the back of the RV to grab her abused brown backpack and pulled out the gun. She held it firmly in her hands, knowing the last time she used it she wasn't able to save Carl, her brother. She prayed she wouldn't let anyone down this time with it.

"Here, bring it out to the table," Shane's voice announced, halting her haunted memories.

She brought the weapon out of the bedroom to Shane who had taken at seat at the RV table. He took the gun and examined it.

"Nice piece. Where'd ya get it," he asked as he started ruffling through an oversized Sheriff's duffel bag.

"My father gave it to me, I always kept it in my dorm room," Blake spoke.

"Your school let you do that?" Shane asked with a small smile.

"Of course not. I would have been expelled," Blake spoke, "But I also lived in a college apartment that was at least fifteen minutes from the main campus. So, I needed some protection late at night and whenever I was there alone," she explained.

"Ever have to use it?," Shane inquired finally pulling out the appropriate box of bullets.

"No, thank god," Blake said as she watched Shane grab the revolver.

"Well, that's good. Do ya know how to reload?" Shane asked as he opened the chamber.

"Of course, I do," Blake rolled her eyes as she tried to grab her gun so she could prove herself.

"Ah ah ah," Shane said as he dumped the one bullet out of the gun. "Needed to reload soon anyway, only had this one bullet left. Surprised you didn't use it," he laughed lightly to himself. Shane looked up to see Blake's reaction but realized she was looking at the ground frowning. She looked cute frowning like that. Shane smirked while looking at her full pink lips and spoke again.

"Tell me a lil' bout yourself, girl," Shane began, "what year are you in school?"

"I was about to start my senior year, I had stayed in Atlanta over the summer this year to work and keep the apartment the school gave me. If I stayed their over the summer they would let me keep it for my senior year," Blake explained.

"How old are you," Shane asked.

"20," Blake responded. "I'd like to keep track of the days because I'm sure my 21st birthday is coming around in a little over a month," she spoke.

"21, we're gonna have to celebrate," Shane smiled as he clicked Blake's gun back into place while also handing her the remaining box of ammo.

"Yeah. Maybe if we find somewhere safe. That would be really cool," she said, thinking about the plans she had premeditated for her special birthday this year.

"Well, I'll try to think of something real special for you," Shane smirked, making Blake take a small step back.

"Les go, girl," that rough southern voice boomed from the door of the RV. Blake jumped and spun around at the loud voice. Daryl was waiting on the steps staring at Shane from his spot. "We gotta lead the group, stop fuckin' around," he snapped as he stepped off the RV.

"Bastard," Shane muttered under his breath.

"He ain't all that bad," Blake spoke, ignoring Shane's raised eyebrow and scoff. "Thanks for hookin' me up with the ammo. We should get out there now," she finished, jumping off the RV with her knapsack. Tanyon approached her lethargically.

"Don't think I'll be joining the activities today, sis. Ain't feelin' to hot," Tanyon said as he handed two bottles of water and a couple granola bars to Blake.

"Yeah, you look like shit," Blake spoke, smirking at her brother's hard glare as she used his words on him.

"Whatever. Be careful out there. Me, Dale, and T are gonna stay behind and keep an eye on our stuff. You pay attention and don't fuck around looking at Redneck McGee's ass, huh?" he said with a shit-eating grin as Blake's smirk immediately dropped off her face. Tanyon laughed at the light blush that tinged the top of her cheeks.

"Screw you, dude," Blake snapped as she quickly snatched the goods from her brothers hands and threw them in her bag.

"Don't get your panties in a twi-"

"Blake, lets go," that damn southern voice interrupted again. "We ain't got all damn day, what don't you understand?" Daryl's voice spoke impatiently.

"Alright I'm coming. Christ, Daryl," Blake said as she threw her bag on her back, smiling internally at the fact that she heard Daryl say her name.

"Talk to you later, Tan. Love you," she said as she walked away and waved.

"Bye sis. Love you too, be smart," he spoke as he watched the group disappear into the green foliage of the woods.

Blake and Daryl led the group through the woods as Rick narrated the events that had occurred the day before. Daryl led the way, immediately finding a trail of four small feet. Blake stayed a couple feet behind him to watch his back as he kept his eyes on the ground.

Glenn and Shane kept to the outskirts of the group for extra position and extra eyes in their vulnerable spots. Rick stayed in the back. "Looks like they got scared off 'round here and ran off," Daryl said as he crouched to the ground, examining broken bush branches.

"Something spooked them," Blake spoke, scanning their immediate vicinity for any signs of the two kids.

"Sophia! Carl!," Daryl spoke loudly, hoping to attract the ears of the kids rather than the living dead.

"Let's keep following the trail," Rick spoke from behind the group, scanning the area as well. Blake peeked back at Rick and then her eyes landed on the Carol and Lori, who have been standing by each other's side since the kids went missing. Rick was keeping Lori in his sights as he watched the immediate area for danger. Blake sighed, _They shouldn't be separated at a time like this_.

Blake tapped Daryl's shoulder as they prepared to move forward with the trail. "I'm gonna relieve Rick and let him walk with Lori for a bit. That cool?" Blake asked.

"Don' care. I'm better on my own always," Daryl grunted, his obvious annoyance to the whole situation making him grumpy. Blake just rolled her eyes at him as he turned away. Blake turned around facing the group and walked toward their leader. As she approached Carol she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile. She didn't catch Carol's reaction before she continued her path to Rick.

"Hey," she spoke softly to him.

"Hey, whats wrong," Rick spoke, looking around the group to get a peek at Daryl at the front.

"Nothings wrong, was just coming back to see if you wanted to be with Lori for a little while. I can relieve you for a bit," she said. Rick glances up at his wife, watching her as she wrapped her arms around herself in obvious distress.

"Yeah, I think I'll take you up on that," he spoke softly. "I'll be back shortly, I'm sure Daryl will want you up there with him," he said. Blake scoffed.

"Yeah, definitely not what he said when I told him I was heading back here," she laughed. Rick gave her a small smile and squeezed her shoulder. With that he walked up to his wife and placed a loving hand to her back.

Blake backed up the rear and kept her eyes on the whole group, including their watchmen on the outskirts. She caught Shane's glare at Rick as the married couple grasped hands and followed Daryl. Blake questioned if Shane was going to be a problem but thought better of it. _Shane is Rick's best friend…..but he did screw his wife. _Blake cringed at that thought. _Poor Rick._

The group moved for a few more hours, surprised that the children kept on moving as fast and as far as they did.

"This is a good sign, right?" Andrea spoke out loud to the group.

"It means they kept movin' but who knows how far they got 'fore night fell," Daryl spoke as he kept eyeing the ground. Carol broke down into another fit of tears at Daryl's words, Blake could see him cringe by the way his shoulders bunched up. Lori hooked her arm through Carol's and they continued to walk as Carol rested her head on her brunette friends boney shoulder.

The group continued to trudge their way through the woods, everyone sweating and consistently batting the mosquitoes and flies away from their sizzling skin. Blake was grateful she tanned rather than burned, she could already feel her cheeks steaming but it could be way worse. While Blake thought about her burning cheeks the group came to a sudden stop.

"Blake, mind comin' up there with me?" Rick asked from his spot next to Lori.

"Of course," Blake replied as she pulled her hunting knife from her sheath.

When Blake approached the front she saw Daryl examining the outside of an orange, dirtied up tent. She approached it with Rick and Shane by her side. The tent was big enough to fit two adults and laying outside of it was a male walker in fishing gear along with a flipped over lawn chair. Daryl entered the tent while Blake scanned the ground.

"They stayed here the night it looks like," Blake spoke, "Looks like they dragged this guy out themselves". Daryl stepped back out of the tent and looked at Carol then at Rick. Blake didn't catch any good vibes from the hunter. Blake scanned the ground a bit more to see what was causing that uncomfortable feeling. There were fresh prints closer to the tent. The feet were a bit smaller, she assumed they were Sophia's. But those were the only pair she could see; Carl's weren't along side hers. Blake's eyes shot up in fear as Daryl approached Rick. _Oh no…what did he find in there?_

Blake walked up to the three men silently and listened in on Daryl's recollection. "The two definitely slept in there last night, must've dragged out the body together. Think they picked some berries to eat but they definitely weren't edible," Daryl said. Lori and Carol made their way up to hear the rest of the conversation, eager to hear what possibly happened to their babies.

"There's a couple piles of fresh barf in there but no sign of the kids. I think Sophia ran off because the two prints are now going in different directions. I don't think they're together anymore," Daryl finished, waiting for the parents reactions.

Carol began to cry again into Lori's arms and tears started to prick the brunette's pearl blue eyes. "What do we do, Rick?" the worried mother spoke over the wails of her friend. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose as his head bowed to his chest. The man looked like he was going to barely keep it together himself. Shane patted his friend on the back and spoke for him, "We'll split up, some of us we'll follow one set of tracks, then another group the other. We'll meet back at the caravan by sundown. We still have several hours left of sunlight before we should get concerned. Glenn, Daryl, Lori, and Carol take one direction. Rick, Andrea, Blake and I will take the other. Do not fire a weapon unless you absolutely have to," Shane spoke with authority.

Blake nodded and turned to Daryl who was already looking at her. "So you think one of them is sick now?" she asked.

"I have a feelin' Carl ate the berries. They ain't deadly, but they'll fuck your stomach up. Doesn't look like he ate too many," Daryl said.

"Alright, well be careful out there," Blake spoke.

"Mhm," Daryl spoke as he walked away.

Blake turned to her three group members and clapped, "Lets get this show on the road," and the group separated onto their journeys.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everybody! Thank you for the kind reviews! So happy to hear you are enjoying the fic. It might get a little slow since I'm taking classes, working, and interning. It's going to be a little hard but I'll always try and update as often as possible. Writing will be a nice outlet this summerJ Anyways, here's the new update! We learn a little bit more about a character and revisit another. Review! I do not own any of The Walking Dead!

**Chapter 22**

Shane, Andrea, Rick and Blake had been following the small prints for about thirty minutes with Blake taking the lead.

"For a little guy he sure did haul ass," Blake muttered under her breath.

Rick chuckled softly, "Yeah, when he was just a toddler me and Lori would have such a hard time tryin' to get him inside from the yard whether it was for dinner…school….anythin'," Rick paused at the memory while Shane put a hand on his friends shoulder, reminiscing in the memories himself.

"He's a smart kid, brother. We're gonna find him. He's a Grimes," Shane spoke aloud.

Blake continued leading the way before they stopped for a few minutes for a water break. The sun wasn't shining on them due to the foliage of the tress but the day was still a scorcher. Everyone's shirts were soaking through with sweat. It seemed stupid that they were all wearing pants in this god-awful heat but it gave them that extra layer of protection and that comfort was totally worth it.

"Take five and we keep on movin'" Rick said as he paced back and forth. Shane gave his partner another pat on the back before approaching Blake.

"So, where you learn to track like this?"Shane asked

"My brothers and cousins… whenever we visited family in the South we'd go hunting," Blake said as she took huge gulps of her water, regretting it the moment the bottle left her lips.

"So are you even from here?," he asked as he stared as Blake licked the liquid from her pink lips.

"No. But I'm familiar with the area and the people. I'm from New York City," she spoke as she took a seat on the ground with her frayed brown sack between her legs.

"Wow. Pretty far from home. Nice though that your brother was close by when this happened," Shane spoke, leaning on the tree next to Blake looking down. He unintentionally got a great view of her brown breasts as she sat on the floor. Blake was speaking but he didn't catch a word of it; coughing embarrassingly he said, "Sorry. Missed that," as he removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair; looking off elsewhere. Blake finally turned to look at him, catching his eyes leaving her chest.

"I said," she spoke, eyeing him suspiciously as she lifted her top up a little more, "he stayed in Georgia after he graduated college," turning back to face her bag.

"More college kids in your family. Ya'll must be really smart, could tell ya seemed more mature for your age…grown," Shane said deeply as he eyed Blake up and down then took a few gulps of his water bottle. Blake was taken aback by Shane's obvious flirting and stole a glance at Rick. He wasn't even close to paying attention to her and Shane. Shane took a few steps closer to her, his eyes boring into hers and it made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes, you're right Shane," Blake said as she stood from her spot on the ground. "I think my maturity shows in my ability to stay on track and focus on what has to be done to save two young children," she snapped as she took a step back from the former sheriffs deputy. Shane tore his eyes away and smirked slightly, averting his eyes to other areas of the woods. Blake stole a glance to Andrea and noticed the conversation had peaked the blondes interest.

_Thank god someone's witnessing this awkwardness_, Blake thought to herself.

"Well you're right there, girly," Shane spoke as he slapped his police cap back onto his sweaty black hair. "Let's get back to it, Rick!" he called, getting the attention of his friend.

"Let's go," Rick nodded ready to move on.

Daryl was already super aggravated and it wasn't the walkers, the heat, the fact that they still haven't found one of the damn kids, but the damn women and the Chinese kid….Japanese….Korean….whatever the fuck he is.

Carol and Lori were squeaking and sniffling the whole damn journey so far, almost echoing in Daryl's head when all he really wanted to hear was the natural sound of the forest and its inhabitants. Glenn seemed to step on a thick branch or the driest patch of leaves every twenty seconds.

_SNAP!_

_ "_Dammit, Short Round! Can you stop makin' all that damn noise? Christ, ya'll scarin' away all the game away," he snapped finally, turning to face the people behind him.

"We aren't out here looking for food, Daryl. We are looking for the children!" Lori spoke with anger and horror at Daryl's words.

"We're gonna find the damn kids, lady. I'm certain of that. But I ain't certain we can feed their asses when we all get back to camp. Think about that?" he yelled back at her. Lori kept her mouth shut in a firm line and averted her gaze. Daryl just shook his head and kept moving forward, following the trail of broken twigs and small footprints.

Everyone seemed to get a little quieter, scared to piss off the already grumpy redneck as he led them further into the walker-infested trees. Daryl was finally finding some peace in their mission, except for the occasional snap of a twig due to the clumsy feet of Glenn.

Eventually said noisemaker reluctantly walked his way up to Daryl's side and spoke, "Hey Daryl. I think we should take a break in a few, Lori and Carol look like they could take a seat and have some water." Daryl didn't turn his head but shifted his eyes to glance at Glenn.

"Fine," was all he said as he halted his movement. Glenn breathed a sigh of relief for not being reamed out by the moody hunter.

"Hey, we are just gonna take a quick water break then we are gonna keep moving forward," Glenn spoke to the ladies. The two mom's sat down heavily onto some tree stumps and shared a bottle of water. Daryl was sipping on his own as well when Glenn began to approach him. Glenn was standing a few feet away, looking extremely nervous to say whatever he had to say to him,

"Spit it out, kid," he snapped.

"Well," Glenn began before inching a bit closer, "You've been talking to Blake a lot and I was just wondering if she like," he paused and his cheeks began to turn even redder to Daryl's surprise. The Asian's face was already rosey from the heat of the day.

"What?" Daryl said with agitation

"Well, does Blake talk about me at all?," Daryl paused mid-chug of his water and looked at the uneasy kid.

"I don' talk to her like that," Daryl said as he screwed the cap back on the bottle.

"I don't believe that," Glenn scoffed and immediately regretted it when Daryl shot him a glare.

"I mean, she always talks to you and stuff and you guys went on the hunt for Merle the other day…." He spoke. "I don't know, she's really pretty and really nice," he spoke shyly. Daryl agreed to a point with the kid but would never admit that. He had no idea why the idea of the Asian kid liking Blake bothered him a little.

"She hasn't talked about it all to me. Now stop worryin' about gettin' your dick wet and lets move on. We got two kids we gotta find and some fucking dinner," he snapped, alerting the two women with his aggressive tone that it was time to move on.

Glenn covered his blushing cheeks by tilting his head down with his hat covering his eyes and grabbed his bag from the ground, staying behind Daryl and the ladies the rest of the journey.

Back on the highway three loan men were on the top of the RV, watching the forest edge for any signs of their groups return.

"This can't be a good sign if they're taking this long," Tanyon spoke as he paced on the metal roof of the vehicle.

"They're probably just being thorough," Dale spoke as he rested in his lawn chair, rifle sitting across his lap. "You need to relax, son. You're already woozy as it is, you lost a lot of blood yesterday," the old man reasoned in hopes of getting the young man to take a seat.

"I'm fine, Dale," Tanyon said, continuing to pace up and down the RV as he scanned the forest edge.

"Tell me a little about yourself," Dale spoke, hoping to distract the man from the whereabouts of his little sister.

"Whataya wanna know?" Tanyon asked

"I don't know…anything about your life?" Dale began, "I mean, what did you do for a living?" he said as he stood up a little straighter in his lawn chair.

"I was a teacher in an elementary school. Taught the 4th grade," Tanyon spoke.

"Really?" Dale said.

"Yeah, for about four years now," Tanyon spoke somewhat sadly, thinking of all his little rugrats that he he used to see every morning.

At that they heard a car door slam shut. Dale, T-Dog, and Tanyon perked up at the noise. Finally coming out from his hide out in a blue Toyota was Kris Dowd.

"Christ, nearly forgot about that guy," Tanyon spoke under his breath.

"He's been hiding in there every since that herd came onto the highway yesterday," T-Dog spoke, eyeing Tanyon from his position with a look that said "_what a pussy_".

"You can't blame that guy, he's been trapped in an underground safe zone and never even saw how brutal it can be," Dale spoke, defending the actions of the former doctor.

"Would've been nice if he didn't go into shock so he could've done these stitches. Daryl showed no mercy," Tanyon said as he lightly grazed the bandages on his arm.

"The way he was shakin' you should be happy Daryl did them," T-Dog said with a small grin.

Tanyon shielded his eyes and got a better look at the wide build of the doctor. "He can be an asset once he starts learning how to protect himself and the people around him. He's a big guy," he said.

"Wonder if he knows where his family went or had a lady at home," T-Dog wondered aloud.

"He never brought it up. He probably don't wanna talk about it anyways," Tanyon said.

The three men watched the strange doctor as he walked to the truck of gallon water jugs. The young doctor stripped himself of his white t-shirt and took off his slacks from the CDC along with his shoes and socks. Once his clothes were put to the side the doctor opened a jug and let it wash over him. Once the finals drops of water had run down his toned abdomen he snatched up his clothes and made his way to the door of the RV.

"How you doin', son," Dale asked the dark haired man. Kris only gave Dale a annoyed look with his grey eyes. His light brown hair plastered to his forehead and he carried his folded clothes back into the RV.

The three men all glanced at each other and shrugged Kris' behavior off. They continued their watch in silence as they scanned the woods, Tanyon once again pacing back and forth.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait! Welcome to my new followers! Thank you for coming to enjoy this story, I hope you stick around. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, it makes me feel great that you guys are getting pumped for this story. I will continue to do my best to keep you all entertained! Here is chapter 23! Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own any of the walking dead.

**Chapter 23**

They were making little progress as they trudged through the dirt and dried leaves of the woods. Blake was getting more and more irritated by the second. She eventually stopped in her tracks and wiped her sweaty forehead with her arm.

"How many hours of sunlight do we have?" she asked her group.

"A few more. Like 3 and a 1/2 hours," Shane spoke as he took a glance at his watch.

"Alright, we should move a little further and then we're going to have to turn back in order to make it to camp before dark," Blake spoke as she looked at her small group.

Rick just nodded quietly, not happy with the idea of leaving his son out in the woods another night. Andrea walked up to Rick and Shane and spoke, "We're gonna find them, guys."

Rick just nodded again and scanned the woods. Shane nodded his thanks and patted her on the shoulder, "Thanks, Andrea. I know we will".

Blake started to move forward again, following the trail. Andrea kept up by her side. Blake glanced out of the corner of her eye at the older blonde woman walking beside her. "Ya know," Blake began, "You should try and believe in the positive words yourself".

"What do you mean?" Andrea said.

"I mean, it's good that you're supporting and giving positive words to the rest of the group. Sometimes though you have to believe that for yourself too," Blake spoke, eyeing scuffed up dirt.

"Believe wh-" Andrea started before getting interrupted.

_DONG! DONG! DONG!_

Everyone's bodies started spinning in circles, trying to locate the sound of the church bells echoing through the forest.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Andrea asked loudly.

"Can't tell. Sounds like it could be from anywhere," Blake said as she too scanned the forest with the fear of the undead possibly following the sound.

"This way," Rick bellowed as he started sprinting through the forest.

"Come on!" Shane yelled as he followed Rick, his bag slapping his strong back as Andrea and Blake started running after them.

_What if it's the kids? What if there are survivors?_

At the thought of the kids Blake started to pick up more speed. Before the group knew it they broke the forest, running out into a small clearing with soft green grass. Sitting quaintly not too far off was a white church surrounded by cherry blossom trees. The group halted and looked around.

"We need to stop those church bells," Shane announced to the group. As the two men and two women sprinted across the small field, Daryl and Glenn and the moms broke through the brush of the forest on the other side. The two groups met up at the church.

"There's no steeple," Lori said, running to her husband's side.

"Blake, come with me," Glenn said. Blake immediately ran to her friend's side as he prepared to make a round around the church.

"There has to be a control panel for this," Blake said as she sped walk by Glenn's side as they scanned the church walls.

"Exactly, just hopefully it's not inside," he said. Blake nodded at his comment, knowing there was a good chance they'd find something inside they wouldn't want to deal with.

"Blake, here!" Glenn said as he ran up to a panel and ripped its cover off. From there he ripped out a few wires and the ringing sounds ceased.

"Thank god," Blake said as she put her gun back in her pants.

"Any luck out there?" Glenn asked as they began walking back around the church to their group.

"Nothing, dude. That kid was hauling ass for a while. I don't know how he didn't get exhausted," she spoke, wiping more sweat from her forehead. She was sweating more water than she was ingesting it and with her recent incident she had to keep up with her water. _God, it's so fucking hot._

"Same. Sophia hoofed it too," Glenn said as he ripped his baseball cap off his head, his jet black hair stuck to his forehead from the stickiness of the day. He continued to wipe his head with his forearm, making his black strands stand up in every direction. Blake began to giggle at Glenn's wild appearance.

"What are you laughing at," Glenn said, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably.

"Oh nothing," Blake said as she starting laughing. Glenn joined in with her laughter as they rounded the corner where their group was.

"What the hell ya'll laughin' at," Daryl spoke, interrupting their moment of happiness.

"Nothing, Daryl," Blake rolled her eyes and then jabbed Glenn in the ribs. "This guy just always gets me goin'" she said with a smirk. Glenn blushed immediately and tried laughing it off as he rubbed his ribs. Daryl gave Glenn a glare that Blake couldn't help but notice.

"You jealous, Dixon?" Blake said with an exaggerated wink.

"What's wrong with you people?" Daryl asked. "We're tryna find some lost kids and you guys can't seem to wanna keep your hands to yourselves," he bellowed, catching Andrea and Carol's attention from their perch near the church doors.

"Daryl," Blake said, kind of surprised by his outburst, "Just stop. You're not taking your anger out on me or him today. Can't take a joke then move along," she said as she shoved past Daryl and away from Glenn. Glenn was looking at Daryl with a disapproving eye.

"What the hell you lookin' at?" Daryl said to Glenn as he turned on his heels and walked a little ways away from the group to scan the area for small footprints. He was analyzing the ground around the church when he heard a sound.

"Daryl?" a small voice said.

Daryl's ears immediately perked up.

"Daryl, is that you?" the young voice spoke.

"Kid?" Daryl spoke, eager to find where the voice was coming from. "Where you at?"

"In here!" the voice spoke frantically as banging began to be heard from a vent on the side of the church. Whoever was inside was trying to kick themselves out of it.

"Hold on," Daryl said as he got onto his knees in front of the vent. At the sound of the ruckus the group ran around the building to where Daryl was. Rick and Shane had their guns drawn.

"What is it," Rick yelled as they ran up to Daryl.

"The kid," Daryl huffed out as he was slamming his knife into the crevices of the vent to get it loose. With a final slam into one of the creases the rusty metal fell off, exposing a dirtied up and scared Carl.

"My baby," Lori screamed as she nearly knocked Daryl over, his palm landing in the dirt to catch his falling body. Lori grabbed her son and held him close, nearly suffocating the poor child. Tears ran down the mother's eyes as Rick embraced his family as a whole and gripped onto his son's brown haired head.

Blake smiled at the happy family then continued to look down at Daryl who had just saved himself from eating shit.

"Need help there, buddy," she smiled, holding her hand out for him.

"Don't need no help," he said as he got to his feet, also looking at the happy family reunion happening before their eyes. "One down, one to go," he spoke, wiping the dirt from his hands onto his denim jeans.

"Yup," Blake said, placing a hand on her wide hips and looking back out into the forest. "One down, one to go".


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait! It's been a super busy summer so far. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! It really keeps me motivated to keep writing. A new era of our beloved group will beginning soon and I hope you guys are ready for the ride! I have ideas I can't wait to write out. But anyway, here is chapter 24! Enjoy! I do not own any of The Walking Dead (except my OC's)

**Chapter 24**

"Alright, we have about an hour left to continue searching for Sophia," Rick responded, speaking up with more confidence due to the finding of his son. "Me, Shane, and Blake can walk a little deeper into the woods, see if we can pick up a little more of the trail you guys found."

Shane spoke up as well, "We want the rest of ya'll to get back to camp and we won't be too far behind."

The group nodded their heads.

"I want to go too, Dad," Carl spoke up. Although looking pale and tired from his near-death experience he held his head high, trying to prove to his father he could join them. Blake smirked at the freckled face boy and glanced at Rick.

"I want you to go back with your mo-"

"I have to go. I was with her. I lost her. I have to try and find her," Carl said loudly, not ready to give up.

"Carl, we just got you back, you are not going out there," Lori interrupted giving her husband and Shane a soft glare, hoping for some assistance.

"Mom, I have to go. I'm the reason she ran off and I can't just leave her out there. I told her I'd bring her back," Carl said, his eyes beginning to well with fresh tears.

"He can tag along," Shane said. Lori's head snapped in his direction and Rick looked at his friend with surprise.

"We've always taken care of him and it'll be me, his father, and Blake watching him. He's in good hands," Shane said putting his large tanned hand onto Carl's small shoulder.

"He's right, Lori. We'll all be back to camp shortly," Rick said.

Lori gave Rick an angry look but then looked down at her pale faced, blue eyed boy and got down on her knees in front of him.

As Lori directed her son on how to act Blake glanced over at Daryl. He was sitting not too far off chewing on his thumb. Her eyes ran down his body from his shaggy brown hair, to the muscles of his arms, down his thick thighs to the floor. She ran her eyes slowly back up his body and watched as he turned a little, the front of his body facing her completely. His narrow hips and broad shoulders were distracting her. As her eyes finished its trail up his body her green eyes met blue. Daryl was glaring at her from where he was and she nearly jumped in her shoes at getting caught. She turned her face immediately and knew her cheeks were turning pink. _I can't believe you got caught, stupid. So embarrassing._

Once Blake was done finishing her "thank you" to God for sending her off with Rick and Shane, said men grabbed her attention. "Let's get to the forest edge and then it's all you, girl" Shane said, not looking her in the eye.

Blake nodded her head and waved at the rest of their group as they began their trek, Carl between them all.

"They should be back any minute now, the sun will only be up for a few more hours," Tanyon said as he now paced near the railing of the highway rather than on top of the RV. Tanyon and Dale stood staring out into the trees while T-Dog took lookout.

"They'll be here, son," Dale said, confident in his answer.

"I hate that I can't help," Tanyon said, wiping sweat off his forehead for what felt like the millionth time today.

Dale watched the tall man as he scanned the trees for his baby sister. Dale noticed that the complexion of his face was growing pale as the minutes went by, his inability to keep himself from gripping the railing for stability becoming more and more obvious.

"Tanyon, you look like you need to sit down. I want Kris to look over your stitches and see if you're alright," he said, looking back at his dark RV where Kris had disappeared to not long ago.

"I'm fine, Dale," Tanyon said, once again wiping some sweat from his brown head.

"Fine, you stay here and keep watch for them. Let me just grab Kris anyway and you don't have to leave this spot," Dale said, hoping for approval from the man.

Tanyon just glanced at Dale then nodded. Eager to get help for his friend, Dale went into the RV and looked around. Kris wasn't at the table so he went into the back room where he found the doctor laid back on the bed.

Dale knocked quietly on the door. Kris didn't respond.

_Knock, Knock._

Dale started speaking anyway. " Tanyon doesn't look too hot, would you take a look at those stitches?"

Dale was met with silence.

"Son?" Dale said.

"What happened?" Kris said with slight annoyance in his tone.

"He's getting really pale and looks a little lethargic. He cut his arm on that damned car door when that herd came through.," Dale spoke, scratching the back of his neck as he recalled the ordeal. Kris remained quiet again. Dale waited a few moments before he started to get annoyed himself.

"Kris, he ne-" Kris shot up from the bed and started putting on his shoes, startling Dale into taking a step back.

"Could be a blood infection," Kris said as he started to walk off the RV. "Where is he now?"

"He's near the rail waiting for the others to return," Dale spoke, keeping up with the doctor.

"If they do," the young man spoke under his breath.

Dale heard him clearly and stopped in his tracks, watching as the lean man approached Tanyon who apparently couldn't stand anymore. Dale hurried up closer to the two men.

"Tanyon, you alright," Dale asked with serious concern, seeing the dark skinned man sitting on the hot cement leaning against a car door.

"I'm just a little tired. It's a bit hot out here. Man, thought Blake was just being a bitch," Tanyon said with a small smile, his eyes squinting in the brightness of the sun.

"We need to keep you out of this heat," Dale said as he removed his fishing hat and placed it lightly on Tanyon's curly head. Tanyon nodded lightly in thanks.

"How is it Doc," Tanyon asked.

"Definitely a blood infection; could be anything from the rusty door, dirty hands handling the cut, whether the needle was disinfected or not…..but either way we know this needs to be treated now".

"All we have is Advil and we've basically been feeding that to him," Dale said, getting slightly panicky, hoping that they could help Tanyon as much as possible.

"I'll check a few cars," T-Dog interrupted, leaving his post on the RV to see what was going on. "I'm sure there's something out here," T-Dog said as he looked out across the sea of cars.

"Kris, do you mind staying here and watching for the others with him" Dale pleaded subtly. He didn't want Tanyon to think he was putting a babysitter on duty.

Kris just nodded and popped a squat on the nearest car hood. Dale looked up at T-Dog and the large black man just shrugged.

"Alright, lets go find some medicine," the old man said and he and T-Dog started digging through vehicle one by one.

Blake was tracking Sophia's small prints with Carl by her side, trying to show him the different markings she noticed as quickly as possible so as not to waste time. Rick and Shane stood not too far behind, watching their backs and keeping an extremely watchful eye on Carl.

"Hey, look at this," Carl announced as he pointed to the group. "Deer prints!"

"Good eye, kid," Blake said, crouching down next to the animal prints. "Very recent too," Blake said as she stood back up to her feet.

"I hope we see it around here, I hope it doesn't have any babies," Carl said solemnly.

"Why's that?" Blake said and she slowly walked and scanned the forest floor.

"I mean, they probably won't be able to survive out here," Carl spoke, his small voice sounding very loud in Blake's ears. Blake shivered at the thought of the kid's not being able to make it in this world, similarly to the fawns. When Blake peeked down at Carl she started to feel an overwhelming amount of sadness. Sadness at the fact that Carl and other kids out there have to see the world for what it is now. If this can't be fixed they'll never have the life that she had or the experiences. It was depressing to say the least.

Blake put a hand on Carl's head but then squeezed it to signal him to stop moving. Standing in front of them, not more than twenty feet away was the deer. Blake looked back at Rick and Shane and held up her hand, her smile signaling to the two that there wasn't any immediate danger ahead. When the former officers caught up they were amazed by how close the deer was also. Rick's smile grew even larger at the sight of his son's huge smile and wide eyes.

Blake whispered to Carl, "Stay close behind me and we'll try to get as close as possible, maybe its friendly," she said with happiness in her tone. Blake led the way with a very excited Carl behind her, peering around her body.

Rick and Shane watched from a distance. Rick looked at Shane with a smile and Shane smiled also, shrugging his shoulders in disbelief at the situation happening in front of them. The two men were so happy to see Carl happy despite everything that has happened in his short life. The two men jumped at the sound of a gun shot, their hearts nearly stopping when they saw the deer, Blake, and Carl on the ground.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello followers! Gosh, it's been such a long time and I apologize for that. I've been having a really crazy summer and making some moves in my career and it's really exciting! I'm glad I finally got a day off to write and focus again on this story though. Thank you for sticking around and I hope you enjoy Chapter 25 of Something New!

**Chapter 25**

"Did ya'll hear that," Lori spoke out loud, cutting the silence that had fallen over the small group for the final stretch of the journey back to the caravan.

"It was probably nothing," Glenn said, shooting Lori a smile as he tried to mask his own concern.

"It was only one," Carol spoke quietly.

"Prolly fine," Daryl mumbled as his boots continue crushing the dried up Georgia leaves. He wanted to get this group back and then stand watch for the others.

"Sure they were just handling a walker," Glenn said, trying to comfort Lori as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"Don't bullshit me Glenn. You really mean to say between Rick and Shane they'd waste a bullet? Risk bringing something down on them?" Lori started to slowly panic, looking behind herself in hopes of seeing her little boy and husband walk through the once peaceful trees.

"We have to wait for them at the caravan, Lori. We'll wait where they know we'll be. We can't go chasing echoes in the woods, you know that," Andrea reasoned with her, placing a comforting hand on the scared mother's arm.

Lori uncrossed her arms and took a deep breath, "Alright, I know. But I'm standing watch until they return and will go out if they don't," she spoke with finality.

"Whatever, lady. Les' go," Daryl said as he once again nudged the group forward.

His chest burned. His head was spinning as dread gripped onto his heart. With every ounce of his being Rick ran with Carl in his arms. The pounding of his feet sounding thick and almost distant as the sounds of his heavy breathing and beating heart wracked his ear drums. Every drip of blood making it harder to keep a solid grip on his son's bloodied shirt. Rick has never felt any stronger and broken than he did in this moment. But as he may be pushing through the pain of his legs and chest with ease, the father is breaking at the sight of his dying son in his tired arms.

Rick pushes through, finally seeing the almost mystical white house, left untouched by this cruel world on property that stretched several hundreds of yards. _Hershel._ Rick chanted in his head as he ran through the slightly unkempt grass of the property nearest the woods edge. Rick knew that not too far behind was an equally as tired Shane with a severely wounded Blake who wasn't in an unconscious state as Carl was. Thrown over the stocky sheriff officer's shoulders, Blake moaned in severe distress with Shane mumbling apologies every few seconds. Rick could see Shane's shirt becoming drenched in a dark red essence that only could have matriculated from her wound.

Shane watched as Rick powered across the field, only stopping for very quick moments to readjust his son in his arms. Shane's heart was racing as well; not only from the extra body he was carrying but the fear of losing Carl. Shane has never seen such a look of fear and distress on Rick Grimes face. Losing this boy wouldn't be just the end of Carl's life, but Rick's as well.

"The sun's about to go down, we can't just stand here and wait," Lori said as she stared out into the woods awaiting her small family's arrival.

"They'll get here," Dale said as he fed Tanyon an oxycodone from Merle's lucky stash bag.

"We don't know that," Lori nearly bellowed.

"You know its worth a scope of the edge," Glenn said, feeling horrible Lori was panicking and also worrying himself on why the group wasn't back yet with Carl. "Daryl, T-Dog, do you mind covering me?"

Daryl huffed at the Asian, annoyed that everyone kept bothering him with their worries, even though deep down he was concerned for the well being of the group….except maybe Shane.

"Obviously we shouldn't keep separating or no one's gonna be able to find anybody," Daryl snapped at the group; annoyed that small parts of the group keep getting lost in the woods. The group seemed startled by his response, like he wasn't known for having outbursts. Daryl cursed himself and spoke to Glenn, "Me and you will go down there once and that's it. You… follow me," he said as he roughly grabbed his crossbow from the bike as Glenn grabbed his baseball bat.

"I'm going too, you know that." Lori said to Daryl. Before he could even respond Lori shoved a small revolver into the waistband of her faded blue denim. The look seemed quite violent as the silver contrasted with her washed-out purple button up, white tanktop and her pale skin. She nodded at the two men and stepped over the railing. Daryl shook his head as he walked to catch up Lori with Glenn by his side.

Daryl had taken lead by the time they reached the forests edge. "We're not going too far in….using the sunlight wisely," he mumbled as he guided the mother and young man through trees, his crossbow locked and loaded. They scanned and observed their surroundings for any sign of life, only having to deal with two walkers. They searched for about fifteen minutes before turning back, Lori even more nervous now that she's returning to camp empty handed.

"You hear that?," Glenn stopped suddenly. Daryl stopped immediately in his tracks, listening to the sound of cracking sticks and then a steady drum beat….he recognized the sound.

"Galloping?" Lori said, as she took a couple steps back to listen for where the sound was coming from. Everything moved so fast for Lori in that moment. The smell of death wafted up her nose and in the millisecond it took her brain to register the smell and spark her fight-or-flight response she was knocked over by a decrepit male walker. At the rough impact the walker fell to the floor as well. Lori moved away on her butt, kicking her booted feet at the face of the walker. Glenn ran up to Lori with his bat prepped and as he loaded his swing the mystery galloping noise flooded his ears and the head of the walker and his hat went flying several feet away from the fear-stricken mother.

"Oh my god, Lori are you ok?" Glenn said as he kneeled by Lori's side. The mother wiped a small amount of blood off her face as she nodded.

"Lori Grimes, Tanyon Carter," the mother's eyes shot up immediately as well as her body.

"That's me. Tanyon isn't here," she said, mother's intuition kicking in. Tears already began to fill her eyes knowing deep down in her gut that something was really wrong.

"Wait, who the hell are you?" Daryl said as he pointed his bow at the head of a pretty brunette woman with a long pixie cut.

"Maggie,"she said in a hurry as she brought her attention back to the woman she came to find.

"Lori, I need you to come with me. There's been an accident. Rick sent me because your son was shot in the woods, along Tanyon's sister," she spoke.

Lori's face was as white as a ghost as she hurriedly dropped her bag and began climbing onto the back of the horse; completely silent.

"Hey! You can't just go with her, we don't know who the hell she is," Daryl yelled as the horse started to trot away.

"Go down the highway a ways and follow Fellowship Road. Watch for the mailbox on the left, name's Greene," were the young woman's final words as she took off with Lori into the dimming sunlight.

"Fuck!" Daryl yelled, annoyed that once again another member of the group was separated. Besides that Daryl's stomach felt like it had a rock in it, making him feel sick. _Blake was shot too._…Daryl shook his head of the pretty green eyes and snapped at Glenn, "Les go. No more of these fucking games". Daryl began to walk angrily through the trees back to the caravan.

Glenn stared into the trees after the two women, his heart beating at the gentle beauty of the young woman who just kidnapped Lori. Then his chest tightened a little at the fear of losing not only Carl but Blake as well. Glenn caught up to Daryl and stated firmly, "We need to find that farm". Daryl didn't disagree with him one bit.


	26. Chapter 26

**Everyone! It has absolutely been forever since I last posted! Lots of good things going on. Don't think I forget about the story though! I handwrite bits and pieces of the story but it's nice to finally get it going for you guys again! Thanks for sticking with me! Thank you for the follows, faves and reviews! I'll do my best for all of you :) I do not own any of The Walking Dead**

**Chapter 26**

"Stay with me, brother," the voice echoed. His brain was so thick, his body fueling with so many emotions and pains he's never experienced. The vein in his arm was throbbing as his blood left his body, being used to save the life of his little boy.

"You're good for now, Rick," another voice sounded, snapping Rick's attention to the elderly doctor looking at him from above.

"Take more for him if you need it, I'm feeling fine," Rick tried to persuade, feeling he could provide so much more.

"Not for a little bit. We have to do this slowly; yer' going to increase your risk of stroke or heart attack," Hershel spoke softly but sternly.

Rick dropped his eyes back down to his little boy; paler than a ghost, his breathing very slow. Rick's eyes began to well up again. It looked like his little boy was one breath from slipping away. The tear rolled down Rick's cheek as he placed his chin and mouth in his hand, with his arm resting on his knee. He continued to stare at Carl, counting the seconds between every breath his son took.

"C'mon, Rick. Let Hershel stay with Carl and let's step outside and wait for Lori," Shane spoke, placing a soothing hand onto the shoulder of his grieving friend. "You should be here when she arrives".

Rick nodded, keeping his mouth shut. His hand shook as he ran bloodied fingers through his brown hair. "Les go, brother," Shane spoke softly, leading Rick to the door so they could make their way to the porch. Patricia came in, her bright blue eyes chiseled with light cornrows and gave the father a glass of fresh orange juice. With a now raspy voice, his lungs beyond sore from carrying Carl, he gave the kind woman a thank you. As he continued to the front porch he could hear Shane making sure someone got them if something….anything happened. Rick could also hear the mention of Blake's condition. _She lost a lot of blood_.

_We have to find out her blood type and Rick can only give up so much_.

_She's stable for now and Herschel will give a more thorough examination._

His chest constricted tightly at the whole situation as he slowly opened the screen door to the porch. Stepping out into the fresh air, Rick immediately felt his lungs open up. All the other muscles in his body were tense but at least he felt like he could breathe a little. He placed his glass on the ground, coming back up too fast and getting extremely dizzy. He immediately gripped the railing of the porch, squeezing until his knuckles turned white.

Shane followed Rick onto the porch moments later, his heart breaking at the sight of his friends thousand yard stare; for sure trying to wrap his head around the fact that his son was…..

Shane shook his head at the thought. Carl wasn't going anywhere. Not while Shane was around to keep him safe. He was starting to berate himself for letting Carl walk with Blake when he noticed Rick's shoulders begin to shake. With his chin tucked to his chest, rigid arms gripping the railing Rick Grimes cried.

"He's going to be fine. He's strong like his father," Shane spoke, his voice cracking at the pain rippling through his own chest.

Rick lifted his head and stared into the field, "I shouldn't have let him come".

"Don't do that to yourself, Rick. You're living a father's worst nightmare. Ya don't need to throw guilt into the mix," Shane spoke turning Rick to face him as he wiped blood off his friend's face with a rag, knowing he was thinking the exact same thing just moments before. The two men stood there for twenty minutes before the Shane heard the galloping of horseshoes in the distance, turning to see the brown horse the farmer's daughter rode off in. Shane looked at Rick and cringed internally, wishing he wiped more blood off Rick's face and took off his stained uniform before his wife saw him. On the back of the horse with her head tilted to the side to see ahead of the young farmers daughter was Lori, her brown hair flickering in the wind. Shane could feel her panic from his spot rooted to the wooden floorboards. He saw Rick's muscles relax at the sight of his wife; something Shane hadn't seen happen to Rick in the past six months since things started getting tense in their marriage before the turn.

The horse halted twenty feet from the house, Lori jumping off haphazardly catching herself with her feet and a hand. Rick walked dejectedly down the stairs, opening his arms for his wife who crashed into his chest. Her fingers gripping the back of his shirt and his hair. Shane's blood tingled at the sight, looking away feeling as if he was invading a personal moment that he couldn't share with Lori. He opened the door as Lori hastily moved past him and Rick and ran into the home where her son lay.

Before…..

As the older man and Rick brought Carl into a bedroom closer to the front door, Shane was carrying a now unconscious Blake further into the stranger's home. The woman, who introduced herself as Patricia, was giving orders to other residents as she led Shane to a separate bedroom in the back of the house.

"Lay her down on the bed on the left, Beth get me some towels," the older blonde spoke. Her frizzy hair complimenting the frenzy going on within the farmhouse. Shane carefully laid an unconscious Blake down on the soon-to-be ruined blue comforter. Shane's heart was racing, his lungs burning from the long run. His green shirt was soaked through with sweat and blood. He looked down at his body and his hands and back at the twin bed. Blake's breathing was slow and her skin was the palest he'd ever seen it.

"What's your name, young man," Patricia asked as she cut Blake's shirt, leaving her clad in a black bra.

"Shane," he said, his head starting to feel a little fuzzy.

"Sit down. You look like you're gonna drop, hon," the woman said, her blue eyes focused strictly on Blake's stomach.

"Is…Is she gonna be alright?" he asked.

"The wounds pretty bad, but I don't think it hit any major organs. Herschel would be better at diagnosing," the older woman said as she stood over Blake's body, holding towels on to her wound. "All I can tell is that she has bled out a lot…. based off her skin and your clothes. She'll need blood," the woman said.

"Her brothers on the highway," Shane said, remembering in that moment that Lori was back there too. She had no idea that her son was shot. Shane immediately left the room, leaving Patricia and a doe-eyed Beth Greene the responsibility of keeping Blake alive.

Shane hurried back down the hall toward where Rick brought Carl. As Shane rounded the corner through a small living area his shoulders dropped; his mouth dry and his lungs seemingly worse now that he saw the ghastly pale Carl unconscious on the bed. Rick was sitting down in a chair next to the boy, a tube running from his arm.

"Is his mother near by," a young brunette said from beside him, her big brown eyes stunned Shane for a moment before his chest gripped tight again. _Lori_.

"No, she's out on the highway. God, she doesn't even know yet," Shane said as he ran his hands through his thick locks.

The brunette didn't respond immediately, passing along towels to a young man, "Jimmy, help my father with anything he needs. I'll be there in a moment," she said as she placed clean towels and a basket of meds to him. He didn't even respond as he grabbed the supplies and immediately went to Hershel's side.

"How many of you are there? Are you guys stuck?"

"Only for a lil' while back on the pike. We ran into a herd and had to hide, one of the kids ran off and we can't find her," he said, the weight of the situations their group was in hitting him even harder. Things were just falling a part. First the CDC, Sophia and the herd, and now Carl and Blake were shot? He shook his head in disbelief.

"Shane", Rick's voice cracked from the bedroom, his eyes scared. Shane knew the man felt helpless. "Lori, doesn't even know," he said. His jaw beginning to tremble as he looked at his little boy. Rick kept it together before trying to speak again. "Lori doesn't know. I need to go get her. I'll be fa-"

"No, Rick," Shane said as he stepped away from the doorway into the bedroom. Making it clear the Rick was to stay rooted in that chair.

"Where on the highway are they," the brunette said. "I'll get your wife," she said.

"Tanyon, Blake's brother, is up there as well. He'll need to be here," Shane said.

"Maggie," Hershel spoke warningly.

"No, Daddy. This boy needs his mother and I know the land better than they do. I'll be quick," she said, not taking no for an answer in this situation.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. She's my wife, she needs to hear from me her son got shot," Rick said as he tried to make eye contact with Maggie. She ignored him as Shane told her exactly where the group was. Shane then turn to speak to him.

"You're not going anywhere, Rick," Shane said. "God forbid," Shane said, not wanting the words to leave his mouth but knowing Rick needed to hear them. Shane dropped to a knee next to the chair, "God forbid you leave and he slips away," Shane said reluctantly. "You won't forgive yourself, man. Neither will Lori. This is where you belong".

Rick nodded dejectedly and watched the blood flow to his boy. When Rick looked up the young brunette was already gone. Together Shane and Rick watched the young boy's breathing. Each in their own mind but going through some of the same memories of a care-free Carl…of normal life. Rick's emotions started overwhelming him, the draw of blood causing him to sway back and forth. His body feeling numb at the situation his family was in.

"Stay with me, brother"


	27. Chapter 27

**Another installment everyone! Hope I'm able to provide surprises for you guys! I love the original story (duh) but I want to shake it up a little! Hope you enjoy! Review if you'd like! I do not own any of The Walking Dead**

**Chapter 27**

Daryl paced back and forth across the highway having seen the taillights of Carol's sedan disappear into the night not more than ten minutes ago. His eyes continued to scan the darkness, ready to take on any threat. His thoughts drifted to thoughts of Merle and where his dumbass was. They also drifted to thoughts of curly hair and a certain pair of emerald orbs. Daryl once again shook his head of his thoughts. _Fucking hoodrat_, _goes off with Rick and that asshole and her and the kid are shot. _

He huffed through his nose, quickly getting irritated at the fact there was still a missing kid, two were shot in his group, and one had a really bad infection. Then they had Suicide Sally bitching at the old man for her gun. Daryl shook his head at his situation, wondering if he was better off on his own. These people were going to get him killed.

Daryl looked off into the woods and knew he could easily just go off on his own and start tracking down Merle. He was better off on his own anyway. He was quiet, no one would depend on him, he could feed and house himself….the thought was all too tempting. As he thought about abandoning the group on the highway he heard light footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around quickly to see Andrea walking towards him, her arms crossed as if she were fighting off a chill. Her gun now sat in the waistband of her jeans. Daryl's eyebrows shot up at that.

"He gave it back to ya?" he asked.

"I'm not going to kill myself, Daryl," Andrea said with a little attitude. Daryl just huffed at her.

"Alright," he said. It was all he needed to hear. He wasn't going to sit here and try to dissect all her emotions and thoughts.

"He just drives me nuts sometimes and Carol is still crying but wants to be alone," she spoke, looking into the same woods Daryl was. "I can't be in there right now. It's a little too much at the moment," she finished, tying her golden blonde hair into a high ponytail.

Daryl just nodded at her and continued his watch, knowing that T-Dog had a better view from a top the RV. They sat there in silence for quite a bit. Daryl was surprised he wasn't as bothered with her company, but she wasn't talking so that probably helped. He pulled his cigarettes out and lit one, letting the tobacco fill his lungs. The buzz was always so euphoric for Daryl, he knew after this cigarette he should slow down before he runs out. He sucked the stick down to a nub before preparing to flick it on to the grassy slope leading to the woods. There were a lot of walker bodies lying dead on the path. Instead of flicking his butt into the bodies, he tossed it onto the cement next to him and put it out with his booted foot.

"Do you think we'll find her," Andrea asked, finally making eye contact with Daryl since she first walked over to him.

Daryl didn't think much about it. "Yeah. It's Georgia, not the Mountains of Tibet".

Andrea's eyes brightened at the redneck's comment. "Just seems so…I don't know. I don't want to give up on Sophia, she's just a little girl. But again, she's just a little girl".

"We'll find her. She's probably holed up in a barn or in a house. Shit, she could be in a tree. At least she has people looking for her. More than I ever got as a kid," he said. Surprising himself with his own candidness.

"You get lost in the woods too?" Andrea asked.

Daryl then continued to tell his story about how he got lost in the woods and had a rashy and itchy ass when he came home. Andrea laughed at the story and found Daryl smirking slightly before naturally going back to his stoic look.

"Well, I guess we'll see what happens," Andrea said, she gave Daryl a small smile and walked away. Daryl didn't watch her go, he continued looking out into the woods. His thoughts wandered back to the boy, Sophia, Blake…This was his chance to dip out; but now after that conversation with Andrea he wasn't sure that leaving this group was the best choice.

Glenn pulled the sedan through the gate with Tanyon sickly and agitated in the seat beside him. Glenn glanced in the rearview mirror to see Kris close the gate. Glenn cautiously approached the front of the house, nervous about other people after their run in with the Vatos and Jenner. Before the car was in park a weak Tanyon stumbled out, hurrying to the steps of the white farmhouse.

Tanyon announced Blake's name as he made his way to the porch steps. Glenn hastily turned off the car and ran to Tanyon's side, he breathed out a sigh of relief when Lori appeared through the screen door with the young brunette from the woods.

"Where is she?" Tanyon asked, desperation in his voice. Lori was already saying to come in before he finished his question. As Tanyon rushed through the door Glenn and Kris awkwardly stood outside, not sure if they were welcome to just walk in. Before Glenn could go up the porch steps Shane steamrolled out of the house, seriousness and exhaustion plastered on his face. Pointing at Kris he said, "I need a doctor, you're with me". Kris stared at Shane like a deer in headlights as the shorter built man marched off to an unfamiliar pickup truck. Glenn watched as a portly man with a baseball cap carried two shotguns out of the home with a frizzy haired woman on his heels.

"I have to help this boy and the girl, Patty," the older gentleman said, turning and grabbing the shoulders of the small woman. "This is on me, I can't live with myself if don't help this family," he said as he wiped stray tears from the woman's eyes. He gave the woman a kiss on her forehead before catching up with Shane.

Glenn's stomach tingled slightly at the idea that his group was being referred to as a family. He stood a little straighter at the comment but his heart broke even more at the thought of possibly three members of his family facing death. Glenn's thoughts were interrupted at the rise of Shane's voice.

"You're coming with me, Dowd! You cried in the damn car for days after that herd. It's time to earn your keep. Get in the god damn truck, man," he yelled as he grabbed the front of the younger man's shirt.

"How do you know I'm ready for this? Aren't I more useful here?" Kris asked, looking for any excuse to not have to go find supplies in the middle of the night.

Shane took on a different approach, "Listen here Doc, there are two people in there who need this equipment to survive. We need to get this done. Please, the doctors who are already here are doing what they can. You need to come with me," then his voice dropped low, "Or you can explain to Rick you were too cat shit to help me save his son. He kept you alive, man. I wanted you gone".

Kris hesitated but responded, "Fine". His face dropping at the grave choice he just made.

"Let's go," Shane said, hitting the side of the truck.

As the truck pulled off Glenn took a deep breath and took off his hat. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair when he heard that sweet southern voice in panic.

"Do you know your bloodtype?"

Glenn hesitated for a moment before answering, "O+".

"Get in here, now!," she said before hurrying back in.

Glenn immediately ran through the screen door, slowing down for a moment to take in his surroundings.

"They're down the hall on the left," Lori said from the small living area, wiping tears from her face. Rick was asleep on the bed looking extremely pale, a almost finished glass of orange juice sitting at his feet.

Glenn pushed ahead when he heard the commotion come from one of the bedrooms. Before he could even absorb the room he was grabbed by the pretty brunette and put into a seat. He gasped at the sight of Blake who was unconscious, wearing only her bra and bloodstained pants on the twin bed. The sight of her pale face made Glenn sit up, shock hitting him as he watched his friend struggling to survive.

"We need you to give her blood," the frizzy haired woman from outside said. "Tanyon has an infection and for how weak Blake is we can't afford to use his blood,". Her eyes were tinted red from crying but it looked like taking care of Blake was distracting her enough.

"Of course," was all Glenn said as he stuck out his arm holding Blake's hand in his.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey everyone! Long time, no update! I'm trying to upload all the stuff I hand wrote! My creative juices are flowing. Enjoy the chapter and review! I do not own any of the The Walking Dead!

**Chapter 28**:

The car rumbled softly as Shane, Kris, and Otis drove to the local nursing home. Kris sat in the middle with his hands grasping his kneecaps. He was terrified. Shane glanced away from the road to look at the young doctor. It bothered him that this chicken shit doctor was his only hope. …Carl's only hope. Otis sat with his shotgun in his lap, looking out the window in a morose silence. Shane kept one hand on the steering wheel as his other rubbed his mouth, a slight panic rising in his chest then ebbing away slowly. Shane then rested his arm on the door, his elbow sitting in the wind.

Night had fallen upon them as they pulled into the parking lot, a barb wired fence barricaded the remaining lot and the nursing home. Before Shane could formulate a plan his questions were answered, seeing a hole cut into the fence no more than twenty yards away.

Otis opened the car door and Kris sat in utter disbelief as he gazed upon mangled and heat-abused corpses, bumping into each other with thousand mile stares. Shane noticed and spoke, "This will be quick. Get into the FEMA truck, get what we need, and get the hell outta here".

"You make it sound easy," Kris announced in disbelief.

"'Cuz it is," Shane said, not truly believing it but knowing he had to convince the doctor otherwise.

"The bleeding is slowing down but she's still oozing," Patricia said as she lifted her bloodied hands from Blake's stained skin. Glenn watched on in horror, wishing he could feel her hand squeeze his in return. One tear trickled down his dirty cheek. He quickly wiped it away as he heard the brunette girl once again.

"What can I do," she asked.

"Nothing at the moment, sugar," Patricia said, her focus on Blake's wound, sweat glittering her brow. "She's still bleeding but it's just starting to slow down. It was a through-and-through. How's the boy?" Glenn turned his head immediately to the cowgirl, wanting to hear how Carl was doing.

"He's not doin' too good, his father wasn't either but his wife seems to have calmed him down. He bled out a lot 'n just got over a seizure. We need that medical equipment or we'll lose him," she said dejectedly, avoiding Glenn's eyes.

"Goodness," Patricia said, her face looking concerned, either for the little boy and his family or her husband's guilt if they lose him….maybe even both.

"They'll get here," Glenn said, his eye lids getting a little heavy from giving blood.

"Maggie, get him some orange juice," Patricia said, eyeing the Korean boy beside the bed with his one hand in his friends and the other squeezing a baseball cap.

"We can't lose anyone else," he said quietly, staring at Blake's bloody wound as he fought exhaustion.

"Here," the brunette said as she gave Glenn the cold glass, "I'm Maggie, you let me know if you need more," she said, giving him a sad smile. Glenn took the drink.

"Thank you," he began, "for the, uh, juice of course but for finding us. We needed to be here for them. Thank you for going out there," he finished, taking a sip of the cold orange juice.

"Of course," she said, placing her soft hand on his shoulder before turning to Patricia. "What do you need?"

"Another towel, honey," Patricia said, exhaustion clear in her voice. Keeping pressure on the wound she looked at the window, "Where are you, Otie?" she whispered.

Things had taken a turn for the worst very quickly. They had successfully gathered up the necessary medical equipment for the wounded and now they were being surround by the living dead. Shane was internally berating himself for getting caught up in this situation. He had to push those thoughts aside for now because the three-man group was in desperate need of an escape route and there was a little boy in desperate need of proper medical equipment. Shane took in their surroundings as Otis shot down a few walkers. Kris was frozen, being smart enough to not run off on his own. Shane caught site of the nursing home entrance, which was currently being guarded by a gate…in that moment the gate was good enough.

"This way," Shane yelled, running toward their possible safe haven. The group hurried along, poor Otis a few steps behind due to his weight and lack of stamina. Neither Shane nor Kris was winded as they approached the fence, sliding their bodies through the slightly cracked open gate. When Otis finally stumbled in Shane slammed the gate shut, his stomach crashing into his gut when he noticed that the lock was broken.

"Shit!" Shane hissed. Kris had his body pressed firmly against the glass door, his body stiff as a board. It was like he was trying to melt into the glass door as the dead approached the fence, slamming their decaying and broken fingers against the chain-link gate. Shane leaned up against the glass as well, his heart racing and his breathing picking up dramatically as he stared into the cloudy eyes of the dead. The smell of the walkers were making his eyes water, his gag reflex acting up as his lungs tried to breath in the thick, putrid air.

"There's only one way out," Otis said between pants, his hands sitting on his knees as his shotgun sat against the glass. He was hunched over but managed to nod his head toward Shane's pistol. Shane knew exactly what he was saying. _Shoot the glass doors. _Shane knew he was right and nodded back to him. This was the only way out…but the chances of elderly folk already being dead inside was likely.

Kris' heart was pounding a sickening rhythm. His body shook with sheer adrenaline and fear. Otis was now silent as he stared at the ravenous dead, watching as they snapped their rotting jaws open and close. Kris looked at the dead as well, their eyes seeming so human but demonic as their need to feed escalated at the sight of fresh meat. Images of what he had seen before the global outbreak plagued his sight. "No, no, no," he said, shaking his head and closing his eyes, willing himself to calm down.

Shane looked at his team, wondering if there was anyway they could escape without attracting any more walkers in the immediate area. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. He turned and pulled at the glass doors, hoping that maybe they were unlocked. He once again kicked himself for panicking to the point he didn't check whether the door was unlocked or not. They both ended up being locked. Shane pulled as hard as he could, hoping eventually the locks would break. He pulled one last time, the doors creaking and riling up the walkers even more.

Shane looked over at Kris, "Help, man! Pull that door and I'll pull this one". Kris stood in a trance, mumbling nothings to himself that Shane couldn't decipher. "Kris!" Shane yelled. The young doctor remained silent, his already white face paler than normal. Shane gripped the doctor's shirt and shoved him against the wall. Kris finally got his eyes focused on him. "We'll get outta here, man. I just need your help and your focus," he yelled. Shane was interrupted when he heard pops along the brick where the gate was attached. Shane's fear spiked again at the realization that the gate was about to cave in.

"Fuck," he yelled, dropping his hands from the taller man's shirt. "We have no more time for this," he yelled as he took his gun out of his waistband and aimed it at the door. "We have no choice," he muttered to himself. He gritted his teeth, took a deep breath and shot one bullet through the glass, immediately kicking in the remaining shards before stepping through, peering around the dark lobby. He heard the others quickly come through the broken door, spinning in circles to check the darkness of the lobby and the dead about to crash through.

"We need to find a way through the back and cut around the property," Otis said while Shane led them down a dark hallway. "There's an emergency exit on the west side of the building. If they get through or hopefully find a way to be distracted inside then we can cut right back to the front. We just need to hope we aren't cut off," Otis said, his breathing evening out as they slowly made their way down the hallway, keeping their eyes peeled for any threats. "It's not much further from here".


	29. Chapter 29

Hey everybody! New Chapter! Enjoy! I do not own any of The Walking Dead

**CHAPTER 29**

They had been cut-off. It was the last thing they had needed. They had to double-back and go around the other side of the nursing home. Things went downhill from there…and there was no going back.

The car was silent. The tension so thick Kris thought he was suffocating. Shane's hands were tight on the steering wheel, his eyes constantly glancing at the doctor. He loosened his grip on the wheel, knowing he needed to cover this up…and fast.

"Kris," he said, his voice cracking a little making himself cringe. The young man continued to look ahead as if he could see through the pitch black tunnel, the only light being from the car's headlights. The moon wasn't even out tonight.

"Kris" Shane said more sternly. Kris finally snapped his eyes over to the bulky officer, his eyes now ablaze with anger. Shane was taken by surprised but he recovered quickly.

"We had no choice," Shane spoke, repeating it to himself in a way to assure his jumbled thoughts, "We had no choice,"

Kris knew the sacrifice saved his life, Shane's and hopefully Carl and Blake's. He was still reeling over the change of the world. He was one of the first to know it was coming… but living in an underground shelter during Atlanta's downfall didn't do him many favors, besides keeping him alive, of course. The new world didn't hit him until the highway herd. He was a coward, didn't even know how to defend himself. He was strong, stayed in shape, but that was only going to get him so far.

Shane saw the conflict in his eyes. This was someone he could help now that Lori and Carl were on Rick's heels. "That's what had to be done, to help the people waiting for us at the house - the women - the kids…" he trailed. The doctor remained silent, a shell of the man they met at the CDC a week ago.

"I can help you," Shane said confidently. "Teach you to defend yourself and others, help you make the right choices - and the hard ones too," he said. The car remained eerily silent as the car bumped over the dirt and gravel of the road. They were only ten minutes outside of the property.

"We were overrun, he sacrificed himself. We wouldn't be here - Carl wouldn't be here - if it wasn't for Otis," Shane spoke. A moment passed. "Understand?"

Kris knew what Shane was asking of him. To keep his mouth shut. If being silent was what he needed to do to keep himself and his group alive, he would do it.

Daryl had taken up watch on the RV. He scanned the tree line, pacing back and forth on the roof. Several hours had passed since Glenn had sped off in the station wagon. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on at that cowgirl's house, the Greene property. His thoughts were going through the same topics over and over. Merle, Sophia, Carl…and Blake. Daryl sighed roughly. He was angry with Rick and Shane for splitting the group up again. He was angry some of the group was hurt. He was angry with himself for letting her go with them. He continued to pace back and forth.

"You're gonna leave a dent in the roof if you keep pacing back and forth like that," Dale said as he climbed the ladder to the top of the RV. Daryl rolled his eyes knowing his peace and quiet was over. The older man pushed his way to his feet and adjusted his fishing cap before occupying the lawn chair Daryl abandoned.

"You can get some sleep, son. I can take watch for the next few hours. Everyone could use the rest," Dale said as he laid his shotgun across his lap.

"I'm fine," was all Daryl said. Dale watched the redneck walk back on forth along the roof of the RV. The younger man bit at the skin of his thumb and continued to the scan the same trees every few seconds. Daryl was agitated; maybe even anxious in Dale's opinion. "I think in the morning we need to consider going to that farm," Dale said.

Daryl snapped his head at the old man, "…and what? Leave that little girl out there?"

"Absolutely not, Daryl. Geez. Sophia deserves to have us out there looking for her. She's just a child," Dale said, a little flabbergasted that anyone would assume he thought Sophia's life was worth giving up on. "I just think the group needs to stay together. We're safer in numbers and we are so spread out. We need to stick together, get a plan. We need to check on our people," he finished, hoping maybe his last sentence would influence Daryl's opinion on the topic. Daryl stopped pacing and looked out toward where Atlanta would be. The moon wasn't even out tonight. It was so hard to see.

"Talk to Carol. We'll leave some food….a sign...we'll come back every day," Daryl said, leaving it at that. Dale smiled at him and got to his feet knowing the redneck dreaded small talk. He was happy with that answer and bid Daryl a good night. When Dale was gone Daryl fished out his Marlboro's. He opened the crinkled box. He only had 4 cigarettes left. He sighed and put the box away, knowing he would want to save his last few. Dale was right; they needed to check on the group.

Patricia had crumpled to her feet at the news that her husband had not made it home. The sight was heartbreaking to say the least. But with the death of Otis came a stable Carl. Upon arrival Herschel and Maggie set up the equipment for Carl's surgery and Kris was immediately escorted into Blake's room. With Patricia's mind being elsewhere they needed all hands on deck. Blake's wounds were harsh and raw but her bleeding had definitely slowed.

"She's beyond lucky she didn't have any major organs pierced," Kris said as he slowly worked on the exit wound. Tanyon was sitting in a chair next to Glenn, looking quite sickly but staying alert as Kris stitched her up. Tanyon rubbed his face, his eyes welling with unshed tears as he stared at his sister's body which was barely clinging to life just an hour or so before. He hates to think what could've happened if Glenn wasn't here to give her blood.

Tanyon rubbed at his eyes as Kris handled the last stitch, preparing to bandage the wound. "Thank you…both of you," Tanyon said sincerely. "She wouldn't be here now".

"Hey," Glenn said, smiling at Tanyon, "it's what we do", a cotton ball taped where the needle penetrated his skin. Kris didn't respond as flashes of Otis' demise wrecked his thoughts. He focused on the last few pieces of tape and then rolled Blake onto her back.

"From here on out we just watch her wounds, keep them clean. Make sure she takes her antibiotics, anti-inflammatory's, pain killers and then rest should do most of the work. We really do not want these type of stitches pulling or tearing," Kris said as he removed his gloves. "You too, Tanyon. Rest up, take your meds as well. You're fighting an infection".

"Will do. Thanks again, Doc," Tanyon said, scooting close to his sister's side and resting his head on the side of the bed. Glenn went to stand up, still feeling a little woozy from giving blood. He wanted to give the siblings some space so he and Kris stepped out quietly. The door was still closed to Carl's operating room as he walked through the foyer. Kris gave him a tight nod and walked up the stairs, probably taking up Maggie's offer on that shower. As Glenn approached the door a young blonde girl came to his side.

"You shouldn't be walkin' all over the place, ya know?" she said, grabbing his attention.

"I know…wanted to give them some privacy," Glenn said, not knowing who this girl was. He saw her helping Patricia and Herschel. She didn't look much like Maggie.

"I understand. I'll bring you a glass of juice. I'm Beth, by the way. I'm Herschel's other daughter," she turned and pointed to a young man sitting on what would have been an ugly couch if it were in any other home. "That's my boyfriend, Jimmy. He stays with us. If ya'll need anythin' you can talk to him too," she said with a smile.

Glenn responded, "Uh, thanks. I appreciate it. I'm Glenn," he said as Beth walked off toward the kitchen. She spoke over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall, "I know!"

Glenn turned and made his way onto the porch, the fresh air feeling amazing on his skin. His lungs were filling with clean, Georgia oxygen. He sighed in relief as a he saw a porch swing sitting abandoned. He took a seat and looked over the property, wondering when the rest of his group was planning on leaving the highway. He looked down at the little cotton ball taped to his arm, a tiny bit of blood showing through the white mesh. He definitely had a soft spot for Blake, he was so happy he made it here just in time to help her. Whether he had a soft spot for her or not wouldn't have changed his mind. She deserved to live as much as he did.

"Hey," a voice pulled him from his thoughts as he glanced toward the screen door.

"H-hey," he said, cringing in his head as he stuttered for the millionth time in front of the pretty farm girl.

"Beth said she was bringing you some juice but I offered to bring it out for you," she said as she gave him the glass. Instead of sitting next to him on the swing she popped a squat on the porch rail.

"Thanks, Maggie," he said, looking at her lean face, the orange lights coming from the windows of the house illuminating her profile. "I'm sorry about Otis" he said, not sure if he was overstepping any boundaries. Maggie gave him a tight smile and a nod in response. The two fell silent, the crickets chirping into the night. The house was dead silent as well, with so many different shitty scenarios happening in a every room.

"You still have people out there?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, just a few. One of the kids got lost in the woods the other day, her mother is still up there with a couple others," Glenn spoke sadly, so many things were falling apart. It all happened so quickly. It's been almost two days since they lost Sophia.

"Poor 'lil thing," Maggie said. "Well, we'll try to do what we can to help you people," she said.

"You guys have done enough already," Glenn said, astonished that this young woman was still willing to help after one of her own already lost their life.

"It's the Christian thing to do. We should be helping each other in times like this," she spoke as she hopped off the railing. "Let me see your bandage," she said as she sat next to Glenn on the swing.

Glenn's heart started to beat a tad faster as their thighs touched. She grabbed his arm and laid it across her lap; her soft, cool, fingers almost burning his skin as she examined his cotton ball. "We'll change this when you decide to come back in. It's not urgent," she said as she secured the tape back onto his skin.

"T-thanks," Glenn said, rolling his eyes at himself. _Are you serious, Rhee? _Maggie missed his eye roll as she stood up. "See you inside, Glenn," she said with a sweet smile as she opened the screen door to the house, leaving the porch.

Glenn let out a breath. He couldn't wait for Blake to wake up; he needed to talk to his friend.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey all! I've been eager to get more chapters out to you guys so I have been posting quite a bit today. Hope you are enjoying the story! Just a warning that there is a mention of drug use in this chapter. I do not own any of The Walking Dead.

**Chapter 30**

_Blake stared at the people surrounding her - the environment seeming so familiar yet so far away. She glanced around the party eyeing every boy and girl in the room. She could tell some of them had started drinking hours ago. She knew she was going to have to play catch-up. Blake was already a little high from the blunt her and her roommate smoked before arriving. Her mind was fuzzy but she wouldn't mind the cross-fade. She took the mixed drink her roommate, Amanda, had offered her. Sophomore year was coming to an end and summer was nearly upon them. Both the girls had finished their last final and they had a couple days before going home for break. _

_"Drink up, baby" Amanda cheered, clinking her solo cup against Blake's. Blake smiled, always mesmerized by her best friends white teeth and thin face. Together they swigged down their drinks like animals and made their way to the dance floor. The girl's playground was the baseball house, especially in the springtime. They swayed their hips and lost their heads in the music. Blake's head was throbbing; she never got such headaches when she was at parties. Maybe she was coming down from her high. _

_"Hey, ladies," one of the athlete's yelled, "Follow us, we can get this party started for real."_

_Amanda smirked at Blake and grasped the boy's hand. Both Blake and the other baseball player hesitated. She knew exactly what was going to go down and it was really hard for her to resist. "One night of it won't hurt," she thought to herself as she followed Amanda and her new boy toy. Blake noticed the other baseball player's hesitation in her peripheral but wasn't surprised to see he had caught up by the time they made it to the bathroom. _

_The foursome squeezed into the tiny bathroom. Blake felt gross and her headache just wasn't going away. Blake could feel the hesitant athlete pressed up behind her. She could feel his tense muscles. She didn't feel all that uncomfortable around him even though she hadn't seen his face. It was a tight fit in that bathroom; they were going to be touching someway or another no matter what. _

_Amanda's new friend opened the back of the toilet and pulled out a plastic baggie that had white powder in it; the kind Blake was all too familiar with at this point in her college career. She was working really hard to kick the addiction. She was doing so well and her grades and emotional issues were improving substantially. Although she hadn't quite got a hold on the drinking and pot smoking yet, she was busting her ass to kick the hard stuff. _

_Amanda had daintily taken the bag from the athlete and started cutting lines on the bathroom sink. She was about to cut the fourth line when Blake spoke up, "Ya know? I'm not feeling too hot. I have a wicked headache. I think I'm gonna skip this one," she said, the throbbing still not ceasing._

_"I'm sure one line will do the trick," Amanda said as she rolled up a dollar bill. She slowly brought her face to the first line and sniffed hard. She shook her head and said, "Come on, honey. You've been doing really well. One won't hurt," she smiled handing her dollar bill over to her green-eyed roomie. _

_"Ya know? You look a little pale," the shy baseball player spoke up, distracting Blake from Amanda's peer pressure. "Why don't we step outside and we'll come back to this later, huh?" he said. Blake felt the man grab her hand and with a blink of an eye she was walking down her street with the shy baseball player. The Atlanta air stifling hot but she found her skin not sweaty. _

_"I hate being in there sometimes," the boy said. "My name is Derek", he said._

_"Blake" she said, finally looking up at the baseball player. He was pretty tall and lean as well. He scoffed._

_"That's my last name," he said, laughing to himself._

_"Huh. Must be a good name then" Blake said, smiling at the boy as she took a sip of the water. She expected to feel the coolness in her mouth yet she felt it across her forehead. "Weird" she thought to herself. _

_"I've seen you come by a few times with your blonde friend," Derek said, glancing at her nervously. "Haven't really seen you involved in that bathroom shit before," he said. He had watched her from a far the past few house parties and always saw her dancing and drinking._

_"I used to be in that scene, I guess. Never truly loved it. I guess I was just acting out," Blake said, surprised she was being so honest with a man she only saw at baseball parties. "I know you haven't been in that bathroom for more than anything but the toilet and shower," she said, giving him a sweet smile. _

_"Yeah, I'm not really into that stuff," Derek said, his shoulders relaxing. "I like this shit in moderation," he laughed. "Always down for getting wild with the drinking but I never got into the drugs, especially the hard shit," he said. _

_"Why'd you go into the bathroom if you aren't into that stuff," Blake said, eyeing the pale skinned man, admiring his chiseled jaw line. _

_"I think it's because you didn't want to go in there," he said, still glancing at her nervously. Blake scoffed at the guy._

_"So- what? Are you trying to play hero?" she laughed, taking another sip of the water and wondering why the hell she kept feeling the coolness on her forehead. _

_Derek chuckled at her words, "No. It just felt like the right thing to do," he said, finally making good eye contact with her. Blake's heart skipped a few beats at how handsome this boy was, her heart pounding so hard it actually hurt a little. Before she could respond they were at the steps of her college apartment._

_"Oh," Blake said, not expecting to be there so fast. _

_"I just wanted to make sure that you got home, ok. People always think baseball seniors are sleazy," the gentleman said, his pearly whites really glistening in the glow of the streetlight._

_"I never thought you were sleazy…I think its - really sweet of you," Blake said, oddly flattered he didn't ask for an invitation upstairs. "Well, maybe I'll see you around," she said, hoping to see the guy around more often._

_"Oh, don't worry, Blake. I''ll-," the words were becoming jumbled. Blake tilted her head at the blue-eyed athlete. _

_"Excuse me?" she said, not understanding what he said._

_"I said—don't worry Blake, I'll—" and everything went black._

_Derek's emotionally charged words were ringing loudly in her ears. "I'll find you, Blake. I promise". His sweet, nonchalant voice was now very tense, loud, and scared. A voice that was never familiar coming from the mouth of Derek Blake._

_"Blake, baby, I promise. I will find you," he said, she could hear him crying._

_"Derek! DEREK!" and she heard a piercing scream from his end of the line….then it was dead silent. It stayed silent for a long time. _

Blake started to rouse feeling like she was on a cloud. She was lying down but couldn't seem to open her eyes. Her eyelids were the heaviest they had ever felt. She could here mumbled voices and something cool and wet being removed from her head. Her skin felt like it was on fire. The orange hue of a lantern illuminated a bedroom she wasn't familiar with.

"Patricia! Get in here," yelled a young female voice. Blake jumped in fear when a searing pain cut through her side and seemed to shoot up her neck and arm. With that she let out a howl, her weak arms immediately shooting to her wound. In her panic, she felt a pull on her left arm.

"Woah, woah," said the voice again. "You're ok, Blake. Your group brought you here," now matching the voice with a young, brunette with a really short pixie haircut. Before Blake could say anything a frazzled, frizzy haired woman came in with a housecoat on. Her eyes a bit swollen and red and definitely tired.

"What's goin' on," the older woman asked.

"Almost ripped her IV out" the brunette said. Blake glanced down at her arm as well. Flashes of that wild dream she just had were overriding her thoughts. She started to feel overwhelmed and her chest started to tighten.

"Mom?!," Blake yelled, confused and delirious from her blood loss. She started to panic. She couldn't see her parents or her brothers. "Dad?! Carl?! TANYON?!" she spoke loudly. Blake was hurting like a motherfucker. Images of blue eyes jogged her memory, "DEREK?!" Where was she? Where was her family? Where's the group she was with? Her thoughts started to spin. Her old life and new life were colliding in her thoughts in ways that didn't make sense. Her brain started to buzz, getting louder and louder as she started to hyperventilate.

"What's goin' on," a familiar male voice broke the atmosphere.

"She's having a panic attack" the older woman said. It was then after a couple footsteps that Rick's tired and pale face came into Blake's view.

"Hey, hey. You're alrigh'….relax," he spoke as he clumsily fell to one knee next to the bed and grasped her hand, hoping to keep her from pulling on her IV.

"Daddy?….Rick?" she said, tears slowly filling her eyes. She wasn't able to hold her body up long, her weakened state and the pain too much for her to handle. In that moment Rick saw the young girl in Blake. She was legally an adult, but she was still a very young lady. She was twenty years old and had had so much left of her life to live.

He grasped her hand tightly and brought his other hand up to the light brown skin of her cheek, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb.

"I'm here, we all are," Rick said, knowing that wasn't entirely true but it was acceptable for the situation. Her skin was pale and she was sweating through the sheets.

"She's fightin' an infection," Maggie told him. "Kris prepared us for this, we already have her on the proper meds. We just got to keep her cool, hydrated and let her rest," she said.

"Thank you," Rick said, his eyes' almost shedding tears as he realized that not only was Blake in a state of recovery but so was his little boy. The surgery went well. Carl was now resting and stitched closed. Herschel was able to remove all the fragments. Rick was beyond relieved with their luck and so thankful for Shane and the sacrifice Otis had made to save his son. When Rick looked back at Blake she had already passed out. Her eyes closed and breathing slowing down once again.

"She's okay, just going to be in and out. She probably won't even remember this," Patricia said. "Let me do another look over while I'm here,". Rick nodded as he brushed a stray curl behind Blake's ear.

"Thank you," Rick said again as he stood, swaying lightly. He felt completely and utterly zapped. Still woozy from all the blood he had given Carl.

"You don't have to keep thankin' us, Rick," Maggie said.

"Yes…I do," he said, looking at Patricia one last time. Patricia just nodded, her eyes getting teary again as she checked Blake's bandage.

"Let me know when she comes too again," Rick asked. The women nodded.

As Rick exited into the hallway he bumped into the tall, brown skinned man that was Blake's brother.

"Anything?" Tanyon asked, carrying a book and a blanket with his good arm.

"She came too for a little bit. She was in and out; very confused. She passed out. They're keeping her fever down," Rick didn't know whether or not he should share what he heard, but if it was his son he'd want someone to speak up. As Tanyon thanked him and went to make his way through the door Rick stopped him.

"She was looking for your parents when she came too," he said.

"She's that out of it?" Tanyon cringed, a pained expression on his face.

"I don't know. I just thought you should know," Rick said. "She's doing well besides that,"

"Yeah, so great - shot, nearly dying, and battling a fever on top of that…and yelling for our parents? Yeah, I guess she's doing well besides that," Tanyon said bitterly. Rick knew it wasn't aimed at him. The man was just frustrated. Rick gets it. His son just fought a battle of his own next door; Rick wished it were he on that bed and not Carl. He sees that same pain in Tanyon.

"They'll recover. They're both stubborn," Rick said.

Tanyon huffed out a laugh at that, his eyes crinkling slightly. "That's for sure. Never thought I'd say it but I can't wait to hear her run her mouth when she comes too," he said, glancing at his sister from the doorway. He stepped to the side as both Maggie and Patricia stepped out.

"Go, sit," Rick said, not wanting to take up anymore of the man's time. Tanyon nodded and walked into the bedroom. He settled himself in on a cot next to Blake's bed. The book was immediately abandoned, his eyes falling shut the moment he had his baby sister's hand in his. Rick made sure everyone was set and then walked into the room next door to check on his son.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey all! Here's another chapter! I've been really trying to spoil you guys with new chapters since I was away for a while! Hope this is good! Enjoy! Warning: mentions of suicide. I do not own any of The Walking Dead.

**Chapter 31**

The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, the tragic remains of Atlanta finally casting its dark shadow in the distance. Daryl was sucking down the Marlboro he had, remembering that he had found a pack of Parliaments in the van Merle had abandoned. He was anxious and wanted to get to this farm. He made his way down the ladder and banged on the RV door once he'd reached the bottom.

"Les' go. Got shit to do today," he yelled, waking everyone from their fitful slumbers. They needed to leave supplies for Sophia and then they were going to make their way to the Greene property. Daryl walked to his brothers' bike and snagged his bag walking to one of the many abandoned cars on the highway. He dumped its content on the hood of the car, organizing them so it wasn't just a mess of supplies.

As he was organizing the granola bars, Gatorades, and snacks he'd scavenged from the other cars, Carol approached his side. "You found all this?" she said. He forgot what her voice sounded like but could hear her wail clearly in his head. He nodded sharply. "It's nothin'" he said. He couldn't leave the highway without leaving the little girl something to eat or drink. _She's probably starvin'_ he thought.

"Thank you, Daryl," she said sweetly, placing her bony hand onto his arm. He tensed slightly but she had already removed her hand before she was hopping onto the hood of the car.

"Lady, I just organized this," Daryl said with a slightly annoyed tone as he kept a Gatorade from falling off the side of the car.

"I have to leave her a message," she said as she started to write on the windshield of the car. "Dale had some window markers in the RV…from his grandkids," she said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. She finished her message and slid off the hood.

Daryl read her note, "Sophia – We'll come here for you every day. Love, Mommy". Daryl's heart constricted at the note, it was so sweet yet it was so sad. They had to find this little girl.

"You guys ready," Dale yelled from the door of the RV. Carol let out a sigh, a stray tear leaving her blue eyes.

"We'll find her," Daryl said confidently.

"I hope so," Carol said, crossing her arms and looking at the sign one more time. She knew they had to move but she was so scared she might be leaving her little girl behind. At the sound of the RV spluttering to life, Carol made her way to the RV as Daryl made his way to his bike. With the rev of the motor engine, the group made their way to the Greene's.

_"Come on, Bea. Don't be such a baby. You wanted to hang out with us, didn't you?" her older brother taunted._

_She kept pumping her legs and they were beginning to burn. The longer she pumped the more she could stall on actually jumping off. She wanted to show Carl she was brave though, she wanted to prove that she could hang with the big kids. She continued to pump her legs, wondering if anyone on the playground was watching her. _

_Her brothers started bringing her to Central Park once they were thirteen. So for the past year, Carl has been allowed to bring both her and Tanyon to the park. Just last week Tanyon was allowed to go out on his own to Central Park too. But that was it. They weren't allowed to go anywhere else alone. _

_"Just jump! I promise I'll catch you," Carl said, his arms waiting for her to jump. _

_"I can't" Blake yelled, starting to feel tears well up in her eyes. She was so high up and she felt she was going to launch out of the swing. "I'm scared," she cried._

_"You can do it. I promise I'll catch you," Carl yelled. Blake stared into eyes similar to hers, green with specks of grey and blue. His smile was genuine. She wanted to make him proud and hang out with the big kids. Little Blake was only six, but it would mean everything to her to spend more time with her big brother. _

_Blake took a deep breath and as she reached the peak of her flight she launched off of the swing, her fall seeming to happen in slow motion. Carl took a few steps back and caught her in his arms; just as he promised. _

_"See, sis? I always got you," he said as he held her close._

_Blake comforted herself with the smell of her older brother and the soothing touch of his words as she nestled her head into his flannel. After a moment she glanced up at her brother, blood was pouring from his mouth as he dropped her to the ground. The woodchips had become asphalt and the clean New York City air smelled like gunpowder, rotting flesh, and fear. _

_"I always had you, Blake," Carl screamed at her as he was being torn open by walkers. She stood up, stepping back in paralyzed fear as the dead swarmed her brothers body. They were ripping into his throat and stomach. "I always had you, where were you," he screamed before gurgles replaced his words._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Blake yelled, putting her hand up to her mouth, tears spewing from her eyes like a faucet. She was holding her gun, not knowing whether to drop to her knees and give up or to run. _

_"Bea!," her name rung out from the other direction. "Help!" _

_She spun around quickly to see her other brother, Tanyon. He was being surround by walkers. She could save one of them. She checked the chamber and saw her weapon was full. She could save him!_

_She sprinted towards her brother, gun raised. She aimed at a female walker closest to her brother and pulled the trigger. Nothing came out. She pulled the trigger again. Nothing._

_"What?" she yelled. Looking at the gun in disbelief._

_"BLAKE!" Tanyon screamed one last time before being over run._

_Blake was rooted to the spot. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do. She just stayed there. Nothing mattered anymore. The walkers got distracted and saw her standing not too far away. They started to scuffle over to her spot and she didn't budge. She wanted to die. She thought if she had offed herself earlier she wouldn't have to suffer such a horrible death or watch her brother's slow demises. She dropped her gun to the floor, her vision blurry from the tears. She should've done it years ago. Her brothers wouldn't have died if they didn't feel the obligation to protect her. _

_"Blake, come on!" a voice yelled from above. This was it, God was finally calling her home. She closed her eyes and looked up, preparing for a pain she never thought she would experience. She hoped it wasn't too slow_

_"Blake, open your eyes, hoodrat! Over here!" Blake snapped her eyes open again. Daryl? She thought to herself._

_"The ladder, come on!" Daryl yelled over the roof top edge._

_Blake looked back and saw the walkers were only a few feet away. She screamed as she started to run towards the ladder, the walkers on her heels. She kicked one away as she gripped the metal of the ladder. A walker was about to grab her leg when an arrow pierced its skull from above. Blake hustled up the ladder, more than relieved to see Daryl Dixon. She reached the roofs edge and went to stand, about to squeeze that redneck into the tightest hug imaginable. She looked up and Daryl wasn't the only person she saw. Daryl wasn't Daryl anymore, but a walker….her brothers, her parents, Rick, Andrea, Amy, Derek, Kris, Shane, Lori, Dale, T-Dog….they were all walkers. _

_"How many are you going to let down," Carl said as he walked toward her, his face rotting, his once white teeth cracked, a nasty bite mark right in his jugular where blood squirted every time he spoke. He was a male version of Blake. "Can you even protect them?" Carl asked, "Like you did me?"_

_Blake was terrified, ashamed….guilty. "I didn't mean too…..I wanted to save you. I didn't act in time," she said as she started to back up. Before she knew it she tripped over the ledge of the roof, falling into the walkers that killed her family. She tried to scream but nothing came out, the frenzied walkers ready to catch her as she plummeted. This was it, the ground wa-_

She screamed, shooting up from her resting position and immediately howling in pain as she pulled her stitches. Her breathing was violent, her skin in a cold sweat.

"Blake! Bea! I'm right here," a voice said, trying to calm her. "It's fine, sis. You're ok," Tanyon spoke as he laid his sister back down on the bed. Tanyon looked at his sister's horrified and pale face, wondering what kind of dream she was having to wake up in such hysterics. His sister finally made eye contact with him, her eyes red, deep bags rooted under her eyes, her lips chapped.

"I'm not ok, Tan," she cried, "I'm not, ok" she said, sobbing. Tanyon immediately stood and grabbed her in his arms as his sister sobbed into his shirt. His heart broke at the pained wail of his little sister but also was relieved to hear her voice again. He soothed her by petting her head and letting her cry. It was all he could do.


End file.
